Rise of an Empire
by winkywoo2008
Summary: ACT III: Every Major city between Canada and Mexico are now nuked to oblivion, save for two cities in the Pacific Northwest. Now, the Trog Empire, and the Terran Syndicate now must work together to stop the exposed terrorist group, the Forgotten...
1. Introduction

Rise of an Empire

Chapter One: Introduction

Hello there, my name is William. Right now, the Trog Empire is at a fierce war right now. But I'll explain later. I am the son of Emperor Stitch. All 625 experiments rallied with Stitch in an effort to get the sub-advanced species called the Humans to acknowledge their presence as aliens. After about a year of discussion between the world leaders, they have decided to let them live free. However, Stitch had other plans. Under Jumba's help, they have founded the Trog Empire, with Stitch as Emperor, and Angel as his wife. Lilo was named Royal Advisor to Stitch about a decade after the founding.

The Galactic Federation has offered an embassy to the growing empire, and the emperor agreed. Now, in Human time, it is October 25th, 2032. We offered the humans some technology as gratitude for letting us go without quarrel, and in return, they offered an alliance, which we accepted. Let me start this, about 3 years ago…

_March 17__th__, 2029_

The palace was silent as usual. The robot servants buzzed around, doing various jobs they were programmed to do. I was reading a biography about a person named Andrew Johnson, Chapter XI: Assistance to the Trogs. It says here, that around the age of 10, he moved to Lilo's hometown. While moving, he had to convince his parents that everything is safe, all the meanwhile helping Lilo out with reforming us.

Paragraph 2 says:

_Andrew had a major problem: he had to convince his parents that this town is safe while helping Lilo Pelekai. That, and Sparky, AKA 221, strayed into his home, and he had to figure out how to make him stay since his parents discovered his powers. It took a few days, but Andrew finally managed to convince his parents that as long as he keeps an eye on Sparky, he can stay. Andrew and Sparky bonded very well after that day. Andrew was seen playing catch, tag and various other games with Sparky, while helping Lilo in secret._

I find Andrew very interesting. When the Empire was founded, he created the law that protected the certain rights of the people. A few years later, he created what everybody calls, Andrew's Law. The law states, that every Duke of a planet has a right to implement laws on their planet without affecting the other planet, or authorization of the government. However, it had to be checked by The Greater Council, much like a Supreme Court of the United States, so it doesn't alienate, and or destroy the people's rights.

I closed the book to take a break, and looked out of the window. This planet is called Second Earth because it's shocking similarity to the original Earth. Then, a robo-butler approached.

"Sire, you are requested at The Greater Council to discuss a law affecting Dulibarij" he informed me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I told him.

"Yes my lord" he bowed, and walked away. The robots were humanoid, with a visor for a face. They usually wear clothes that represent their job.

I walked over to my dresser, yes it is my room if I forgot to mention that, and put on my blue and black robe with gold linings. I exited my room, and walked down the white hallway, with a perfectly waxed linoleum floor.

When I exited the palace a few minutes later, and entered the landing-pad for my ship, another robo-butler came up to me.

"The ship is fueled and destination is set for Kurij" he said.

"Excellent" I said. The door opened vertically, and I stepped inside. The inside was decorated lavishly. The seats were leather, the floor was a furry carpet, and there were paintings of Andrew, me and my family.

"We will take off in just a second sire" the pilot said. I sat down in a seat and buckled myself. Taking out a book I brought with me, I laid my legs down on the leg rest in front of me, and started reading it. It was a cheap romance book, something that my brother, Dorian gave me.

Dorian is my brother, who is the Duke of Zervyla, an industrial planet. He is a strong believer in Industrialism, and he usually checks the industrial levels of the empire. I'm the Duke of Second Earth, if you haven't learned yet. It is a very agricultural planet, rated the highest in the charts. I have supreme knowledge in agriculture, which boosted farming levels by 25 when I arrived.

I was…..un-interested in this book, but Dorian insisted, so I'm reading it just to be a good brother. I mean, a muscular man coming through the window and carrying a woman on a stallion? You can't tell me that is cheap. I looked out the window. We have already left the atmosphere, and now flying through space.

"Engaging warp-drive in t-minus 10 seconds" the pilot informed. I set the book in a safe place, and gripped the arm rests.

"Engaging warp-drive" the pilot said. I felt like I was being pulled apart by an invisible force, then a jolt sent me crashing against my seat.

"We have arrived at Kurij, landing in 2 minutes" the pilot said calmly.

_I'll never get used to that… _I thought. Again, I looked out the window. Kurij had a dirt-brown atmosphere from space, but had a blue-sky from the ground. Apparently, from what I hear, an extinct species carried dust in the sky, giving its color from space, yet retain the blue color from the ground. Artifacts tell us that it was a winged bird of some kind. The flight was smooth and calm through the transition past the atmosphere, I barely felt a thing.

The city, Ghujakiba, its capital, was now in view. The sky was dark, the clock above me switched to its time zone, which is 1:30 AM. The city lit up the ground 

in a bright light. So far, I was wondering what the law is and why it was chosen to become implemented.

I will find out soon enough…

_15 minutes later…_

"Little Willie!" Dorian called out, arms spread.

"Hey Dorian" I said, a little irked by the nickname. You guessed it, he's my older brother. And he isn't my only sibling. I got 3 sisters: Alex, Xarcia, and Jennifer.

Here's the list from oldest to youngest: Dorian, Alex, Xarcia, Myself and Jennifer.

Alex is the Duchess of Rubanjiar, Xarcia of Hyglokia, and Jennifer of Ganluysko. Rubanjiar is considered "The City of Dreams", primarily because it is the home of the biggest labels. Ruban records, music stores, anything you need to start a showbiz or music career.

Hyglokia is "Sin City" last I heard. Drug use, gambling and other stuff is rampant, even tolerated in that city.

Ganluysko is primarily a city where there are a lot of shopping places, restaurants, hotels and other stuff.

"How was the trip?" Dorian asked. Dorian is pretty similar to my dad, except he has purple fur, with magenta on his abdomen and around his eyes, which were the usual black. He has an excellent physique level. He was even voted Sexiest Man Alive!

"The usual" I shrugged. Unlike him, I was a bit different. I have black fur, much to the confusion of the doctors, with a grey tone on my abdomen, dark blue eyes, and an average physique level. He is at average height, while I'm a few inches taller, a little short below my dad, who grew tall over the years.

"So, why are we summoned to the council?" I asked.

"Beats me, some governor is doing that" he shrugged.

"Wait, I thought Andrew's Law only affects Dukes?" I said, puzzled.

"You really haven't been going out much, have you?" he chuckled. "Andrew came back after touring his planet from his music career, and decided to revise the law so it can affect governors also"

"Huh, is he here right now?" I wondered.

"Yeah, he's going googly-eyes on his fiancée" he joked. I got excited. To tell you the truth, he's kind of my idol. No, not because he's a famous musician, but because he helped shape the empire today. He is a very strong believer in Equality and Individual Rights. He even voted for harsh punishments for Racial Profiling and Discrimination.

"C'mon, let's go" he motioned for me. We got off the landing pad, and entered inside the Spaceport. It was….loud. There were many people in here, some whose immigrating to Earth, the capital of The Sol Federation, others immigrating here. The building was a bright grey and massive windows gives on-goers a view of Ghujakiba and the environment. The Emperor's palace was in the dead-center, and the biggest building of all of them.

If you lived on Earth, and went here, you would say that the palace looks very similar to the White House. True, but it was darker, had a statue of Zekylma, the god of peace, on the top; and it had massive towers circling it.

We arrived at the main entrance/exit to where we met a street. It was much like the ones at Los Angeles: it had 8 lanes, or so. Hover-cars zipped by in a blur, with a neon-green glow at the bottom. Our car, of course, was a limo. Using the windows, it had 4 of them in between. Our driver came out and opened the door to let us in. He was a human, American if I am correct, and he had a trimmed beard.

"Hello sire, where shall we head to tonight?" he asked politely after a bow.

"The council" I said.

"Right away sire" he bowed. Me and Dorian entered the car, and we took off.

To be honest, there were times where I wanted to live here. I mean, there's so much excitement around here, nightclubs, bars, restaurants, everything.

"Hey Dorian, you never answered my question about Andrew" I said.

"Uhh, yeah I did" he replied.

"No, just what he is doing, where is he?" I corrected.

"Oh…well, I think he's hanging around the assembly room of the council hall" he said. I smirked in excitement.

"What, you got a crush or something?" he grinned.

"No! He's just…awesome in my view" I replied quickly. If you're wondering, I haven't gotten a fiancée yet.

He laughed, then said "right"

I groaned. Sometimes, he's just so…annoying.

"We're almost there sire, about 3 minutes if I am correct" our driver said.

"So I hear this is about a governor's decision for a law?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it so happens I know what it is" he said.

"So it's?"

"Apparently, the governor, Tim Sheekal, was pretty paranoid about a rise in crime for the right to bear arms law, made by Andrew himself of course" he explained. "So he thinks that guns should only be allowed in times of emergency"

"It won't get passed" I said, leaning back.

"Agreed" he nodded.

Still, I always wonder what would happen. I mean, people say that the future always holds surprises…


	2. The Mistake

Winkywoo2008: Alright, so, here, we're gonna take a look at how this so called Greater Council works, and how William and his family are involved…

On a side-note, I was inspired by a different work for the Monarchy-government part, but everything else…is different…

Also, I forgot a few things from the last chapter, so if you find anything that isn't right, let me know!

XXXX

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Two: The Mistake

Me and Dorian arrived at the court-room of the Council a few minutes later. The room had brown walls with golden floors made of Linoleum. When I turned the next corner, I almost screamed in joy and excitement.

Andrew Johnson, supporter of individual rights, and an awesome musician, was right there!

"Dorian, look!" I pointed.

"Yeah, I see him, want me to fetch him for ya?" he said.

"No! Not right now…" I replied quickly.

Andrew was leaning against the wall with his shoulder, staring at the ceiling, which was also gold. He was wearing a black, plain jacket with a red shirt, black pants, and brown, leather shoes. His hair, as they were called, was brown, long, and curly. He has his guitar dangling at his chest. The strap was black, with white skulls lined up on it. His guitar, if I remember correctly, was his favorite: a Squier Stratocaster with a Candy Apple finish. Everybody says that's the only one he uses for recording purposes; some even say that's his only guitar.

"C'mon, I'm sure he won't mind you" Dorian insisted.

"No, not for his music, I mean for the laws he made" I said.

"Then it will be easier!" Dorian exclaimed.

"No…" I pouted. Dorian shrugged, and went to him.

_Shit, please don't bring him here… _I worried. If you're wondering why I'm freaking out like this….I don't know honestly.

My fear was confirmed, Dorian was leading Andrew over here. Might as well not give him the wrong idea about his self-esteem.

"Andrew, this is my bro, Will, he idolized ya because of your laws" Dorian introduced.

"Well, I am always glad to hear someone appreciates my views" Andrew said. His voice was a smooth and soft tone.

I was a mess. I was shaking, sweating, I can't even speak!

I knew the second Andrew noticed, because I can hear he's trying not to laugh. I was saved when I heard a familiar voice.

"Andrew!" it called out.

"Yo, Stitch!" Andrew shouted back. Andrew and Dad hugged each other, and then did a mock-fight.

"So, how's it going little buddy?" Andrew said.

"Hey, I ain't little anymore, I'm at your shoulders" Dad pouted, crossing arms.

"Then that means you're not a midget anymore!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Oh, why you little…" Dad gave him a noogie, then a few playful punches.

"Settle down boys" Mom came in. "I don't want this escalated to a real thing"

"Hey Angel, how's everything going?" Andrew said, calmer now.

"Good, you?" she replied.

"Aaah, just another good-sale album, a planned tour, same old, same old" he shrugged.

"Attention, the meeting will now begin, please take your appropriate seats" a computer voice called.

"Well, here we go…" Andrew said. You can say that again…

_10 minutes later…_

The gavel banged loudly against the chattering crowd. They immediately silenced and sat down. So did my family, and Andrew.

"Let the court begin" Dad said. In these council meetings, Dad is the one who…is much like a judge. Dad is called Stitch, or by Jumba, 626. He has blue fur, and a lighter tone on his abdomen to chin.

My mom is called Angel, AKA 624. She has pink fur, again, lighter tone from abdomen to chin; and has 2 prehensile limbs from her head. She is wearing a white, silk robe with black linings, and bird designs.

My dad is wearing a red robe with gold linings made out of cotton I believe. My sisters were sitting on the other side of Dorian.

Alex has purple fur with blue fur from her abdomen to chin, with her mom's limbs protruding from her head, wearing a black robe with Japanese designs. She has also gained her mother's talent for singing.

Xarcia has only one shade of color, which is pink, yet, she doesn't have her mother's prehensile limbs. She is wearing a purple robe with silver linings. Like her sister, she can also sing.

Jennifer has violet fur with a gray abdomen and is wearing a white robe with gray linings. She is the only daughter to not have her mother's ability to sing, yet makes up for it in her father's intelligence.

"Calling forth Tim Sheekal, governor of Dulibarij to the court" Dad announced. A white-furred turogian, wearing a formal suit with a black tie, entered and sat down on a wooden chair in front of a wooden desk.

"Now then…Tim, you requested that you wish to create a law that prevents the people from purchasing and using firearms unless in an emergency, correct?" he began.

"Correct my lord" Tim bowed. He had a deep voice, a little cracked.

"And you are certain that it does not breach the code put forth by Andrew's Law?" Dad questioned.

"Yes sir"

I looked around, and noticed Andrew had a disapproving expression on his face, with his chin resting between his index finger and thumb.

"Then, give us an explanation as to why this law must be put forth until repealed by the people"

"With pleasure my lord" he got up, and walked in the middle of the area.

"Fellow members of the council, I request this law to be created because the people I proudly govern, is experiencing a crime that has started using weapons more often in recent times" he began. "Assault, Murder, Thievery, Grand Theft Auto, these crimes have shown more utilization of firearms, most common the Sol Federation-manufactured Alamo 233-AZ sidearm, using 9mm ammo with a 25-round capacity case with a high kinetic-energy transfer, this weapon is the most deadliest the Federation has ever produced"

I noticed Andrew leaning forward, more disapproving…

"And as such, death tolls have increased since the relatively easy acquirement of using this pistol made by the Federation, which is why, for the safety of the people, these firearms will only be distributed through times of emergency" he finished.

"Very well Tim, council, your opinions?" Dad asked. While Tim was speaking, we were handed graphs according to the explanation he was giving us. Xarcia set down the papers, and with a deep breath, she said these words:

"I do understand you are only trying to put the people's safety in front of your own ambitions, but I don't think that this will suit the law very well…" and then she sat down.

Jennifer rose up next. "I agree with Xarcia, this may try and reduce the death tolls being noticed, but this might not work so well…"

Alex however, had a different voice of opinion. "Unlike the others, I do believe this is necessary as this may have a chance at bringing down death tolls"

And then Andrew, although his words were a little harsh. "Absolutely not, this may try to help the people, but it breaches the code put forth by the law, I will not allow it"

Dorian… "I might need some more time to look over this stuff to come to a conclusion…"

Now…all eyes were on me. I looked around nervously, possibly shedding a first few droplets of sweat. My parents' eyes burned deep within me, expecting an answer. Andrew's eyes however, were much more fierce, as he wanted his opinion to be enforced.

"I have put this into much thought during the other's speeches" I began. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refuse this request"

Tim's mouth dropped, and his eyes went wide with disbelief.

"It is decided then, this law will be rejected by the council, dismissed!" Dad announced. While the others were leaving, I stole a glance at Tim. His reaction was the worst I've ever seen. His teeth were bared, his fists were bawled tight, and the fire of anger and hate burned within his mind. He banged his fist on the table so hard I thought I heard it crack!

Realizing the others were in the other room, I quickly rejoined them.

"Ah, William, I was wondering where you were" Dad said. He walked over and put an arm around me. "I'm glad you made that choice son"

Andrew came to me, a bit worried. "William, be honest…did you say that just to be on good terms with me, or did you really mean it?"

That question caught me off guard. "Of course I really meant it!"

Andrew smiled, and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, that helps a lot"

His phone ringed. He made a gun-gesture with his thumb and finger, and a screen appeared out of nowhere. I noticed Shush was on the screen.

"Hey sweetie how's everything going?" she asked. Andrew gestured to give us a minute, and walked away.

"Did you guys see how Tim was taking it?" I asked them.

"No, what did he do?" Mom questioned.

"He was so angry, I thought his head will pop!" I exclaimed. "I thought I heard the table crack when his fist slammed down the table"

I noticed that dad was getting a little worried. "I just hope he doesn't take it out on anyone"

Then Andrew came back. "Well, everything deserves a break right? How about we take some time-off at my place down in Los Angeles? My treat!"

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we had some time to chat" Dad agreed.

"Shush tells me you redecorated the place, I want to see" Mom said.

"What about Aunt Lilo?" Xarcia wondered. Andrew pondered.

"Oh wait! That's my summer home! Oops, my place is still in Kokoua Town, sorry" Andrew blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Aunt Lilo in a while…" I agreed.

"I wonder what Uncle Jumba is up too…" Dorian mumbled.

"Alright then! How about we leave tomorrow at noon?" Dad said.

"Sounds good!" Andrew agreed.

"Ok then, we'll meet you down there!" Mom gave him a hug, and stood by Dad's side.

"Alright! See ya soon!" Andrew said.

I can't wait to see Aunt Lilo and Uncle Jumba again, they're the best relatives anyone could ever have…

XXXX

Author: Alright! About time I managed to update this story! Well, in the next chapter, we'll see how the Sol Federation manage to maintain Earth now!

Until next time! R&R please!


	3. Arriving on Earth

Author: Yo! Winkywoo2008 here! I'm kinda on procrastination for The Dimensional Journey, so I'm working on this more, since I get more ideas here…

Enjoy!

XXXX

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Three: Arriving on Earth

The spaceport was loud with chattering and interaction between the citizens here. There were humans of many races here. I mostly see Middle-Easterners as diplomats, Latinos as shop-keepers, African-Americans as soldiers, and Caucasians as traders and merchants.

"My lords!" someone called. It was an American named Joseph Smith. He's our pilot for our private transport.

"Joseph, hey!" Dad shook hands. "Is the ship ready?"

"Yes my lord, all we need to do now is wait for you to board" he said. "However, I have some minor news you must hear"

"Which is?" Dad batted an eye. (A/N: Not sure what to use, the Trogs don't have eyebrows…I think)

"The spaceports in the American region have shut down due to unknown-gases leaking, apparently traced to the ships, you'll have to land in North Korea" he reported.

"What about the Republic of Cascadia?" Dad asked.

"Maintenance" he replied.

"Perfect!" Dad exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Korea isn't as bad as it was a few decades ago…" I shrugged.

"Still, I don't trust how they run things there…" Dad mumbled.

"Only region that has operating spaceports" Joseph reminded.

"Fine, set a course for…Pongang" Dad said.

"Pyongyang sir" Joseph corrected. "And right away"

Joseph went to the front of the silver, sleek ship, and vertically, the door opened, and he got in, closing it after a few seconds. We all entered the vehicle afterwards.

"Strap yourself in guys, minor ion storm detected outside orbit, won't do any damage, but will make quite a shake in there" Joseph warned. We all buckled our belts like Joseph said.

"Xarcia, it's time we should discuss how your ruling your city" Mom began.

"Mooom, haven't we been through enough? I'll get to it!" she moaned.

"Yeah, you said that a few weeks ago, and nothing changed, explain that" Dad joined in.

"Uhhh, been busy?" Xarcia shrugged.

"With what?" Angel questioned.

"Boyfriend?" she replied. Me and Dorian laughed like, what's that human expression, hyenas?

She glared at us in response.

"What's his name?" Mom asked.

"His name is Mark McTow, he works as a president of a record company called Galactic Tunes" she explained.

I leaned over to Dorian and whispered "probably gonna be a short marriage if it happens"

He snickered.

"Well, right now, I hope it's gonna kick-off for ya" Jennifer said.

"Yeah, I hope he's a good man" Alex agreed.

"He is, he's very sweet, generous and gentle" she started daydreaming.

I looked over to Dorian, put a finger in my mouth and made a retching noise.

"William, stop being a little kid, your older then that!" Mom nagged.

"Sorry mom…" I replied. Dorian just laughed.

"You too Dorian!" she glared. Dorian immediately quieted himself, and put his hands on his lap.

"Alright everyone, here comes the storm, brace yourselves" Joseph called out. The ship almost instantly started thrashing us in response. I was pretty sure I now felt what it was like on the human's motion rides. After a few minutes, the shaking calmed down, and stopped.

"Everyone alright?" Joseph checked on us.

"Yeah, pretty sure" Dad answered.

_Tell that to my stomach, I think I'm gonna lose my lunch… _I groaned in my mind.

"Ok, hope everyone isn't queasy, we're gonna make the jump now" Joseph said. Uh-oh…this won't end well. The same invisible force started ripping me apart, and I crashed into my left side. After a few seconds, we returned to our normal postures.

"Hey, there's a beautiful view of Earth right now, want me to put it on the view-screen?" Joseph asked.

"Sure!" Dad rang out. I groaned.

"Uh-oh…he better not puke in here…" Alex pushed herself into her seat.

_I'm gonna puke on you if you act like a drama-queen here… _I thought.

"Well, maybe we can ask the North Koreans if they have anything to calm his sickness down…or something…" Dorian suggested. The view-screen slid down with a whir of the motors, and a view of Earth at night came in view.

"Wow! Awesome, it's more beautiful than I thought!" Xarcia exclaimed.

"You can say that again…" I agreed. Earth was indeed beautiful. Yellow lights flooded the Eurasian continent, signaling it has a…hypertropolis I believe. There is still light on the Americas, but we don't really need darkness to tell how heavily populated it is. The European landmass was one big huge yellow blob, with dots of darkness, telling it isn't that much urban. On the African continent, lights spread out along the…Nile River I believe is called.

"Alright, you can unbuckle yourselves, it's safe from here" Joseph told us. "Next stop, Pyongyang"

"Oh, joy…" Dad groaned.

"Stitch, give them a chance…" Mom said firmly.

"Yeah, and what they almost did to the United States in 2019? Fat chance…" Dad retorted.

"Yeah, it caused British Columbia, Washington, Oregon and Northern California to secede, forming the Republic of Cascadia!" Dorian exclaimed. To be honest, he was right.

The Americans called it the War for Oil due to NK's aggressiveness of getting the last deposits of oil. It started out when US troops were attacked by NK soldiers at an oil well near the border of the nation. The US managed to hold the well, which infuriated the Koreans, causing them to launch an invasion on the Eastern Seaboard. Heavily damaged by loss of Productive Infrastructure, and moderate civilian casualties, the US lost its superpower status shortly afterwards. The situation got worse when North California, Oregon and Washington declared 

independence, and uniting to form the Republic of Cascadia, with British Columbia in Canada joining afterwards.

Now the Republic is ranked 5th in the Top 20 Economies on Earth, with 14 million people living there. It destroyed fears by writing a constitution similar to the United States, with more amendments, which I do not know of.

"Entering atmosphere now" Joseph announced. White clouds raced past the windows, and a few water droplets formed on the windows. When we past the clouds, we were greeted by a smooth floor of the clouds under us. It was spectacular. Now I know why some Trogs wanted to immigrate here.

"Alright, switching view-screen to Pyongyang" Joseph said. The screen white-noised for a nano-second and Pyongyang came to view. Dozens of towering skyscrapers reached at the skies, as if wanting to scrape it in according to their name. Hover-cars that were industrial-style zipped across and in between the skyscrapers. Holographic images projected from a few skyscrapers. I recognized a few symbols. A red cross hovering above one is a hospital, a fire station with a fire, and a badge signaling a police station.

"Alright, entering a landing pad, gather your things, we have arrived" Joseph informed. The door opened just as we got our things. We stepped out, and the smell of heavy-industry greeted us.

"Ahh, gotta love that smell!" Dorian exclaimed.

A Korean man, possibly in his forties, dressed in raggedy clothes, came to us, posture crooked.

"A royal family! Please forgive me, but could you spare a few won coins, please? I need to pay my premium medical insurance, but it heightened when they discovered I drank past my limit" he begged in broken English.

"Sorry, but we just got here, we don't have any won right now" Dad apologized.

"Oh! No worries, I can take your kind of money to the bank where they can convert it!" he assured.

"Alright, I'm not sure, but maybe a few Turogs would do?" I offered. I gave him a few golden coins with Dad's profile on them. The beggar took them, and studied them.

"Yes! This is enough! Thank you very much, I won't forget your kindness your majesty!" he shouted in glee. He ran off, hooting in joy.

"That was very sweet of you William" Mom praised.

"He needed help, besides, I need to spend some money anyway" I blushed.

"You'll make a fine ruler one day son" Dad put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled in embarrassment.

"Alright guys, there's a transport hub just on Jyang-Ku-Poi street" Joseph said.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Just a few blocks down in the North entrance" he replied.

"Alright Joseph, lead the way" Dad said.

"Alright then, stay close, North Korea is going through a recession right now, so there's a lot of people who are stressed with paying the bills" he warned. We followed him. When we got into the lobby, it was much quieter then in Ghujakiba. Signs in Korean floated between poles on each side of pathways. I saw a spinning holographic projection of a sports car down at the plaza…I think it is…

We arrived at the entrance, with masked security armed with the Alamo pistol standing guard.

"Identification please" the guard said, slightly accented. Joseph took out his wallet, pulled out a card and gave it to him. He slid it down a computer on his wrist.

"ID confirmed, destination?" he questioned, handing back Joseph's card.

"Transport hub, we're meeting a friend of ours down in Hawaii" Joseph answered.

"Yes sir" he nodded. He spoke to his partner in Korean. Their suits were a desert color with splotches of dirt-colors everywhere. His visor was black, and too dark to see his face. The suits look like heavy armor with a badge and other police-gear.

"A limo is awaiting to take you to your destination your highness" the other guard said, less accented.

"Thank you; Joseph, you'll do alright without us?" Dad said.

"I got a few friends who lives here, I can make a living here if I wanted to" he shrugged.

"Alright, whatever you say" Dad said. We all followed the guard to a black limo, emitting a blue-neon color at the street. We stepped inside the car.

"Hello sir, are we ready?" a robo-chauffer asked, its voice heavily distorted in a robotic fashion.

"I believe so, you can drive now" Dad said. The car slightly jolted to a start, and we were on our way. I looked out the window, and was a bit disgusted. Ghujakiba was doing better with the poor, but this is unlike anything I ever seen.

The streets was flooded with garbage and waste, the walls look old and peeled. Vents were throwing out steam and minorly-toxic clouds from the sidewalks.

"I knew the North Koreans were having trouble, but I didn't expect this" I said.

"Yeah, because they're dictator didn't do anything…" Dad said firmly.

"Stitch…" Mom glared. Dad groaned.

"We will arrive at the hub in t-minus thirty seconds" the chauffer informed.

"Oh god, I hope we won't walk in this mess" Alex complained. I groaned.

_She is such a beauty-queen _I thought.

"Dude, I wonder how Hawaii is doing right now" Dorian asked me.

"Well, it's still a state under the US, so, it'll be better than this" I replied.

"We have arrived at the hub, have a good day" the chauffer reported.

"Alright, let's go" Dad said. We got our things, and stepped out of the hover-limo. Well, at least Alex won't be complaining, we stopped inside the building, and it is much cleaner.

I can't wait to meet Aunt Lilo. If you're wondering, she _is _the royal advisor to dad, she just took a vacation, after dad's insisting. She'll come back in about a week or two. I wonder what she was up too…

_10 minutes later…_

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will leave Pyongyang to Albany, Republic of Cascadia in just a second" the stewardess said, repeating in Korean. At least the vehicle isn't bad. I've seen decent flights look better, but I'll put up with it. The walls and ceiling was a dirt-like color, and some of the seats have patches of Rayon peeling off. Like I said, I'm willing to put up with it, at least it's comfortable.

After a few minutes, the vehicle rose up vertically, and took off. The city whizzed by fast.

"We have left the hub, we will arrive in about thirty minutes" the stewardess said, again, repeating in Korean.

"Oh good god, how can these people put up with this condition?" Alex started her usual complaining.

"Uh, jeez, let's look, hmmm, maybe because they're low on money right now?" I said.

"William, be nicer to your sister, why can't you give her kindness like you did with the beggar?" Mom scolded.

"Because she has LOTS of money" I replied sarcastically.

Alex just glared at me, and then stuck her tongue out. Talk about maturity…

After awhile, I began feeling tired. Of course, all the traveling and sight-seeing does drain your energy, right? So, I fell asleep…

XXX

"William, wake up!" I found my Dad gently shaking me. I groaned, and stretched.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're just getting off" Dad replied. I yawned, then got out of my seat, and retrieved my things. We walked down the narrow aisle, and came out to a very beautiful hub. The walls and ceiling were silver in color, it was very bright, and smelled…clean. The people here had much nicer clothes here, and a holographic person standing behind a console was looking around. Dad went over to it.

"Hello tourist, would you like to enter your name?" the virtual-computer said. It was a male, with formal clothing, blue and had computer-like markings on him.

"Emperor Stitch" he replied.

"Confirming…one moment please" the computer said.

"Welcome to Albany my lord, how may I help you?" he greeted after a few seconds.

"Is there any place where we can get transport?" Dad asked.

"There is a transport section just past the Food and Entertainment area just down this pathway on your right, scans confirmed three vehicles are waiting" he answered. "Anything else my lord?"

"No, that is all, thank you" Dad said, and we left. I heard it say "very well, logging you out"

"I like this place" I said proudly.

"Ditto" Dorian agreed.

"Well, now it's time to see how Lilo and Andrew are doing…oh wait, did Andrew arrive yet?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he sent me a message back on the flight" Mom answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Dad said.

I think Cascadia might become the new superpower sometime soon…

XXXX

Author: HOLY CRAP!! I MADE IT TO 10 PAGES, A NEW PERSONAL RECORD, YAY!!

I hope this was good because of it! R&R please!


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Four: Meeting Old Friends

The sky was very blue, no clouds in the sky. Buildings were tall and, like Korea, had holographic projections.

"I never knew the Republic was going this well" Dad complimented.

"A few friends of mine here say that the Cascadians are very proud of their nation, and takes all kinds of compliments about them" Dorian said.

"I can understand that" I agreed.

"Alright, another airport, let's go" Dad said. We got our things, a few suitcases, and exited the vehicle. Dad paid the chauffer a few Turogs and we were on our way. The airport wasn't all that loud, but it had some good spots. There were Hawaiian themed restaurants and stores, a few antique shops, and a videogame store. The ceiling above us was made of glass, giving us a good view of the sky, which, as mentioned above, is cloudless. The temperature outside was nice and cool, about Seventy-one degrees Fahrenheit.

We went to a terminal and looked for a flight that was ready. A holographic statistics screen showed three was ready. One was leaving in five minutes. Flight 6017.

"Alright, we're near that, let's take that one" Dad suggested.

"Ok" I shrugged. We all went down the corridor, each side having a different shop.

"Ohh! A clothes shop! I want to pick up some Earth stuff from there!" Alex shouted.

"We can get some from Hawaii princess" Dad said.

"Quit calling me that, I'm too old for that stuff" Alex pouted. Me and Dorian laughed.

"Will you two shut up?" she growled.

"Nope!" we shouted in unison, and then laughed.

"C'mon, we have to get on the flight!" Dad started pushing us. We walked down the hallway, with areas where people are boarding to get to another area.

"Hey, William!" someone shouted. I looked, and saw my old friend, Ernie.

"Hey, Ernie!" I shouted back, and then we hugged.

"How's it going man? Haven't seen ya since junior high!" he said. Ernie was a green furred Trog with sky-blue eyes. He is wearing a white muscle shirt, jeans and Nike shoes.

"Nothing much, can't believe we're both sophomores, eh?" I replied.

"Yeah…hey Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai!" he waved.

"Hi Ernie, how you've been?" Mom waved back sweetly.

"Good, my parents are moving from Honolulu, I think we're settling somewhere here" he answered.

"Hey, we have to get on a flight, I got a cell phone now" I told him.

"Sweet! What's your number?" he asked.

"555-4728-917" I said.

"Got it, talk to ya soon!" he said after writing it down, and then leaving.

"I haven't seen that guy since seventh grade" Dad muttered. "C'mon, let's go"

We continued down the hallway, which had a concrete-silver color with a dark blue carpet. We arrived at Area 67, which is boarding right now.

"Is this towards Kokoua Town?" Dad asked the attendant.

"Not directly, but close, your highness, we're about to take off" she nodded.

"Thank you" Dad said. We both walked down the extending-boarding tunnel, and entered the ship. Just as we sat down, the pilot told us we're taking off. Like the one in Korea, it rose vertically and took off. I looked down and saw a beautiful field. It was very lush in trees and overlooked a field of farms. About ten minutes later, I saw the coastline of Southern Cascadia, an area for the country. I haven't gotten enough sleep on the last flight, because I felt tired again. So, I fell asleep…

XXXX

"Hey, sleepy-head, wake up!" I found Dorian in front of me.

"Are we there yet?" I yawned.

"We're just above Lihue, we'll go on ground from there" he said.

I looked out the window. It was almost sun-set, and the lights were already shining. I heard the whine of engines as we neared the airport.

"You may now unbuckle yourselves, we have arrived" the pilot said. He repeated in Spanish. All of us got our things and we left the ship. We walked down the hallway, and found Andrew smiling at the exit.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked us when we got closer.

"We had to land in Pyongyang, then travel towards Albany" Dad answered.

"Ugh, I hated the North Korean's government…" he mumbled.

"Well, off to Lilo's house!" Dorian exclaimed. We all agreed, and Andrew fetched a limo. We drove down the road with various palm trees lining up as a wall for quite a ways. Lihue's tall buildings seem to disappear when we neared the town. After a few minutes, we arrived at the edge of the town.

_I wonder how Lilo was doing so far…_ I wondered.

_5 minutes later…_

"Lilo!" Dad cried out.

"Stitch!" Lilo replied. They both hugged each other. Then Lilo hugged Mom.

"Oh, you guys grown up so much, I really didn't wanted to take a vacation" Lilo cooed.

"Well, you know me" I blushed.

"How were you guys doing?" Lilo asked us.

"Fine so far" I shrugged.

"You guys want some cookies? I baked them when I heard you guys were coming" Lilo took out a platter of chocolate chip cookies.

"Alright, thanks Lilo!" Dorian exclaimed, taking one.

"Yeah, thanks!" Xarcia agreed, taking one also.

"Sorry Lilo, but my mom made me go on a diet" Andrew pulled down his sleeve to reveal a watch-like device on his wrist. "This is how she knows"

"Talk about privacy-issues…" Lilo said, wide-eyed.

"I may be a musician, but I'm still a momma's boy sometimes" he laughed.

"Your mother is worse than mine" Xarcia laughed along. I saw mom gave her a cold glare, which made her shut up. I snickered, and then heard steps coming down the stairs.

"Oh! I can't be believing my eyes!" Jumba exclaimed, wearing a small red and white Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts.

"Jumba!" Dad shouted, and then hugged him. Everybody hugged and talked with Jumba.

"Ah, William, how you be doing my boy?" Jumba smiled at me.

"Great Uncle Jumba, and dad was behaving like you expected" I snickered at the last part.

"Hey!" he retorted. Jumba laughed.

"Were you making diabolical inventions Jumba?" Andrew chuckled.

"No!" he exclaimed. "…well, maybe just one…"

"I thought so…" he laughed.

"So…did you get past any mobs?" Lilo cocked her eyebrow.

"Strangely…no, are we not popular?" Stitch gave a worried face.

"No, no! Everybody likes you!" she threw her hands up. "Yet, I wonder why there isn't any need for protection…"

"Guess Hawaii is a very respectful and calm place…" Angel shrugged.

Before I could say something, a loud explosion rang outside.

"What was that!?" Andrew spun around quickly.

"Oh no! It must be the ship!" Jumba cried, racing outside. I dashed towards the window, and confirmed that it came from the ship. Everybody went out to investigate, but before I could get outside after Dorian went, I was knocked out cold…

XXXXXXXXX

Author: Hoo! Sorry about the _long_ delay folks! I got inspired to continue this after playing Sins of a Solar Empire, next chapter will be influenced by Far Cry 2!


	5. Welcome to Cidade De Morte

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Five: Welcome to Cidade Da Morte

I woke up with a gasp, and immediately shivered. The room was deathly cold. I hugged myself to keep warm, but I still shivered like mad. My robe was gone, yet it was replaced by a raggedy fisherman shirt with torn pants. I looked around the room. It was mediocre. The roof was made out of straw, the walls from…some cheap stuff, and the floor looks like many metal pieces were piled on another.

"Prince William Pelekai, son of Trog Empire king Stitch Pelekai…" someone said. I looked, and, beside a window, a man was looking at a clipboard, sitting on a wooden box. "Heir to the throne…recorded intelligent, open-minded, expert in agriculture, extensive knowledge in firearms both Human and Trog and blah-blah…"

"Who are you?" I said, my shivering made my speech erratic. He looked at me, and approached. He was a human, an American if I'm correct, with a slight goatee, and styled-suave hair. Unlike me, he was wearing a fancy muscle shirt with slightly-dirty jeans with brown wildlife shoes.

"Just call me…the Black Fox, since you are not of Earth-born…" he said, his voice deep and calm. "I was payed quite a generous sum to kidnap you and place you here in Cidade De Morte…"

"What's that…?" I whimpered, unable to take much more of my shivering.

"It's…quite a famous town here in Brazil…do you know what it means?" he leaned forward, letting me smell his breath, ridden of tobacco. I shook my head.

"Cidade De Morte is…a town, which, translated, means Death Town…" he grinned when he gave the meaning. "It was named that because the settlers here was facing an epidemic from Malaria…too many settlers were infected, so they were left here by the Spanish Empire, yet they survived…heh…the human race is stubborn like that…"

"O-okay…what is wrong with me?" I decided to ask him that question that lingered in my mind for so long.

"Simple…you have Malaria" he cackled. My heart sank what felt like out of my body. I knew all about Malaria, how it lasted for 50,000 years, possibly throughout human history, how it is transferred through mosquitoes.

"However, for a reason I couldn't figure out…here, let me explain first" he slid a chair next to my cot and sat down. "Cidade De Morte is situated dead-smack center in a revolt here, they were too tired of the new dictator government. So, they contacted me, the Black Fox, for arms and munitions, to help fuel it, yet when I offered them the best weapons on the market, they said they want Malaria medicine or I will be shot. Turns out they stationed snipers all around the area, so I gave it to them…"

"Why here?" I curled up into a ball, now much colder.

"Why?" he laughed. "You're a prince! You know _nothing_ about fighting with weapons! Only with words! My employer says that you won't last a day in these parts, especially with the Malaria you've got…"

"My parents will find you, and your gonna regret choosing to be hired by your 'employer'…" I growled. With a quick motion, he lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and gave me an expression of unimaginable anger.

"Listen squirt! I am the Black Fox! I have eluded Germany, the UK, Spain, France, the EU, even the _freaking_ United States for twenty years! I decide to dies and who lives!" he drew his gun and pointed it at me. He threw it on the ground, and slammed a machete into the wall. "Consider those my gifts to you, I see potential in you, so I'll give you a test, if you pass, I'll lie to my employer, and you'll run home to mommy and daddy!"  
He dropped me, which made me land on my rear, and he walked away, like he never exploded at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he fished a canister from his pocket and threw it at me. "Malaria medicine, full house…don't waste them…"

I dumped a cylinder-shaped pill in my hand and gulped it down. I started to become warm again, my shivering is calming down, and my strength is returning to me.

"Good luck…prince charming…" he laughed, closing a wooden door behind him. I was about to get up and chase him when an explosion knocked me to a wall. Immediately, gunfire sounded off through the air. I quickly grabbed the pistol, the Alamo, he left, the machete and raced through the hole that appeared on the wall. When I got out, I learned that the town was in a dense jungle, situated in a massive clearing. I saw humans, some tan-skinned, others white, firing what seems to be a KZ-782 Assault rifle and M75 Light-Machine-guns in a dirt street, littered with makeshift barricades.

"Why me…?" I whined, cocking my pistol…

XXX

"My lord…I'm afraid we have no information on the whereabouts of your son…" Supreme General Benjamin Hajash'ikl said sadly, his ears drooping.

"Keep looking! He _must_ be here somewhere!" Stitch exclaimed, returning from his bedroom where Angel was crying.

"As you wish your highness…" he bowed, and then left the grand hall. Stitch dragged himself over to the chair overlooking the Grande Ballroom, and slumped in its fancy red velvet cushion.

_Please, oh mighty Ara'jak…guide my son to safety….please_ he begged to the god of life.

XXX

"Privates!" the Drill Sergeant shouted. "We have received a mission to initiate a Combat-Search-And-Rescue or CSAR for King Stitch of the Trog Empire's son, who was taken to Cidade De Morte deep in the Amazon, the Trogs doesn't know his location yet, but they'll know soon enough from our emissary…"

It was only a few days after Prince William of New Earth was kidnapped after visiting King Stitch's royal advisor, and it was a few hours after the Cascadian Special Strike Brigade AKA the Special Forces in the military world when they picked him up from a nearby reconnaissance outpost near the Amazonian River. Now that intel is passed down to the Cascadian Army, who will be doing the grunt work to secure a good path once the Spec Ops secure and bring him home.

"The Special Strike Brigade will secure him and bring him to Fort Lewis while we are going to make sure they have a safe path home, am I understood?" he stopped in front of the middle of the 20-man line in the courtyard of Fort Sana Louisera just a few miles out from California's Northern State Border.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers, made up of humans and trogs, replied.

"Good! Get ready to deploy at 1400 hours! There's a nasty revolt down there, but I want no involvement in there _at all_!" he started pacing. "Clear?!"

"Crystal clear, sir!" the soldiers shouted again.

"Dismissed!" he returned to his quarters…

_Later…_

"Man…going after the prince himself…he must be worth a lot just to kidnap him right when he's in Hawaii…" Specialist Jonathan Christopher, a grey furred trog, with sky-blue eyes, said.

"You said it man!" Corporal Andrew Lukenberg, a Caucasian human, agreed. Andrew has short, dark-brown hair with hazel eyes and a lanky figure. People say he's like Buckethead due to his height, constantly cracking his knuckles and doing weird things with his fingers.

"Why does the SSB get the easy stuff man?" Private First Class Andre Narkeaw, a black-furred trog with purple eyes, complained.

"Because we're the grunts in this damned military…" Staff Sergeant Bryan Unigosh, a Scandinavian human, sneered. Andre, though a trog, was born in Haiti with extensive knowledge in computers and voodoo history. Bryan was a native in Norway all the way up to 18 years old before he moved to Cascadia after a famine hit his village. Jonathan was born in the US before the American-Korean war, in which he joined the movement for Cascadian independence. Andrew however, was born in the Trog Empire in its capital city, and lived a rich-man's life before he decided to get some excitement and joined the CR Army.

"Look at the clock man, we better get to the transports…I want to get a good view through the cockpit…" Jonathan pointed to a holographic clock resting on top of the cafeteria entrance.

"Alright…let's go…" Bryan motioned, his Woodland BDU glued to his back from hours of laying there.

"Show time!" Andrew shouted, putting on his Woodland Boonie Hat and Tactical-Monocular-User-Interface (TMUI)…


	6. The Hunt is On

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Six: The Hunt Is On

"Supreme General!" a trog soldier rushed into the high-tech command center in the outpost in the southern-hemisphere of Mars.

"What is it?" Benjamin cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the recruit.

"The Cascadian Special Strike Brigade has intel on Prince William's location! They're sending a team to evac him while a battalion from the army will keep their path secure!" he informed hastily.

"Thank Ara'jak…" he sighed in relief. "Where?"

"In…" he brought up a holographic screen from his wrist-computer and tapped the keys on the screen. "The Amazon Jungle of South America…"

"Wait…isn't there…?" the middle-aged general wore a horrified expression.

"Yes…sir" the recruit gulped. "There's a revolt down there…"

XXX

"_Gajeeba_!" I cursed loudly, racing through the thick jungle with the armed militia hot on my trail. One of them almost hit me by inches, which made a branch lose its connection with a tree, almost hitting me. I don't know how long I was on the run, but my chest is screaming from aching, and my legs started to feel like _narajeeb_, (pudding in English).

"Don't let him get away!" one of them shouted. Unable to bear the pain, I slid under a fallen tree, tucked myself deep and waited. The group, about five people, few of them trogs, stopped and out of breath.

"Where did…he go?" a grey-furred trog panted.

"Arrgghhh! You are_ fuckin_ imbeciles! You let him get away! The boss thought up a good plan for him!" the leader shouted at them. "Come on! Let's go!"

The leader, steaming from losing me, trudged through the jungle, cutting down dense foliage with his machete. After I am certain he left, I crawled out, and looked around. My pistol, dangling from the holster on my leg I took from a militia, ran out of ammo when one of them spotted me back at the town.

_Good plan for me? _I thought. _What could he want with me?_

I decided to keep moving, and checking my map, headed towards another town…

XXX

"Woohoo!" Jonathan let out a shout when their JER-78K Light-Attack-Vehicle barreled over a hill, and landed shakily.

"Um…dude, don't do that again…" Andrew said shakily.

"Haha! Try again!" he taunted. Andrew just gave him a glare.

"Knock it off you two, we're near the coordinates of William here…" Bryan snarled, checking the GPS.

"Sorry sir…" they said.

"We better be stocked up on medical supplies, Malaria is rampant in these parts…" Andre warned, reading a book. Their army utilizes the famous Dragon Skin armor that was, without a reason, un-fielded by the US Army when first proposed, along with the XM8 Assault Rifle. The Dragon Skin was upgraded and renamed Titan Skin, rendering the Cascadian Army invulnerable to any fire, except from the Concussion waves generated by High-Explosives (HE). Their helmet is the new HG-KZ7, a tactical helmet that covers the sides and back of the user's head, both human and trog. So, generally speaking, the Cascadians used equipment that wasn't fielded by the US Army, despite their revolutionary attributes, except for the helmet, that was created originally by the Cascadians.

"In this town?" Andrew looked out the window. They have arrived in Cidade De Morte, a shantytown. The area looks like it was hit by a war, as seen by craters, blood stains, holes in the buildings, and corpses littering the streets.

"Yep, he was seen here…" Bryan nodded, exiting the LAV, which looked like a cross between the UAZ and the HMMWV. Their uniform was a Woodland pattern, so the locals had a hard time seeing them…which was partially good.

"So…where do we go now?" Andre asked, hoisting his XM8-LMG (Light-Machine-Gun).

"Look around the town, ask the people here…" Jonathan shrugged, his XM8-AR (Assault Rifle) hanging from his vest.

"Dude, we don't know Portuguese, how can we ask around?" Andrew contradicted, resting his XM8-SS (Sharpshooter) on his shoulder.

He got his answer. One of the villagers shouted something, and they were under fire in a split second. The squad took cover in a building, and laid down fire on them, with the convoy behind them joining them.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Jonathan shouted in a Cuban accent, throwing a ME75 HE Grenade, in which it threw a group of militia into the air.

"Argh, son of a bitch!" Andrew exclaimed when his leg got hit.

"Andre, fix him up, now!" Bryan ordered, firing his AK74SU. Andre sprinted across the blown-open wall, and proceeded to patch up Andrew.

"I hope the prince is okay!" Jonathan said.

XXX

"Of all the days…why now?" I moaned, cutting down the foliage in front of me. Right after a few slashes, I suddenly grew very weak, and my vision blurred.

"God damnit…" I cursed. My malaria is returning. I quickly pulled out the canister and dumped another pill in my hand and swallowed it. "I really need to get out of here…"

Right when I was about to cut another bush down, I heard chattering from behind the trees. I sneaked up to the source, and discovered it was a militia outpost. The insignia, its main colors red and black, with a open hand and an AK-47 behind it, seemed spray-painted on a crudely-built structure.

"Hey!" someone shouted, and grabbed me by my collar. I gave a cry and struggled out, but the person's grip was too strong.

"Who are you?" the man growled, after he spun me, revealing a red furred trog with scarlet eyes.

"I'm…"

"Wait a minute!" he interrupted. "You're Prince William! I recognize you anywhere! The boss wants to see ya for quite a while now"

Before I could say anything, he carried me down into the outpost, and then he dropped me into a headquarters of some kind. Computers and communication equipment lined the walls of the room, which seemed neater and more refined then the other buildings. Behind a decent desk, a human, his skin a very dark brown, wearing a green beret, camouflaged t-shirt, tight military jeans and combat boots, turned around.

"Ah…you are a very elusive little prince I must admit…" he chuckled, his accent seemingly African. "I am Qyntar Ali'Murashi from Egypt"

"…w-what's an Egyptian doing in South America?" I asked, after I was placed in a chair.

"My family moved here when I was just a little boy. We originally planned to move to the US, but after the American-Korean Oil War, it wasn't the nation that it was, and Cascadia was extremely difficult, so we had no choice but to move here" he explained. "But I hate it here! And when I heard that you were left for dead here, I decided that if I save and protect you, I could gain citizenship and employment in the Trog Empire, after all, it is like the US…before the war"

"Well…I can understand not liking it here, but why couldn't you move to the Empire instead of the Americas?" I nodded.

"We were a poor family, my father was a farmer, and my mother a shopkeeper, we weren't able to get enough money to immigrate to your nation, but we couldn't take the poverty there in Egypt…we were desperate…" he continued. "Besides, your presence here will only hamper our sacred mission to destroy the corrupt government in this nation, and I see potential in you after living a protected life, and yet, surviving all the way here…"

"If you want something, I'll get it done when I return home!" I explained. "If you help me come back home, I can get you you're citizenship in the Empire, even a job in the military!"

"If the revolt isn't in progress right now, I would accept that with open arms…but I can't abandon my brothers right now…besides…I have…_valuable_ information that will avert a catastrophe on a galactic-scale…if you accept my favors…" he shook his head, and then smirked.

"If you hold that, the US Military will convict you for conspiracy of terrorism!" I snarled.

"My, my…is that a popular word these days? No, no…my men report the _Cascadians_ storming down here, they will arrive in just a day if you stay here…" he laughed. "The US Military is a joke now, especially after the war, they have become _weak_…they lost their Northwest area when the Cascadians declared independence, they're practically cut in half if the bordering states agree to join!"

"You're wrong…the US is still powerful, they may not be a superpower, but they can last against one!" I growled.

"Huh, is that so? You have proven to be feisty in a conversation as well as be a nuisance in fighting…as I said, I have favors I must ask of you, one that will guarantee your life…" he sighed. I thought this thing over hard, _very_ hard. Whatever he may plan, it will lead up to something I may not do, but he says it will guarantee my life…might as well see what he has.

"Alright…what do ya want me to do?" I asked.

"Simple…assassination…" he grinned.


	7. From Force with Treachery

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Seven: From Force with Treachery

"What?!" I shouted. Me? Carrying out an assassination? No way!

"Yes…you are to assassinate a high official that's interfering in our sacred mission…" Qyntar nodded.

"Hell no! No way I'm doin-" a guard put the barrel of his AEK-971 against the side of my head, cocking it. "Ok…ok, what do I do?"

"Simple…" he sat down in his chair and pulled out a folder. "Russian general Mikhail Varnyjovik will arrive at Brazil's capital city, he's siding with the corrupt government, and so, you'll need to kill him before he meets the dictator…"

"But how do I do that? I'm not a good assassin…" I sneered.

"No problem, our forces will divert theirs, while you sneak up on him, and kill him point-blank with this…" he opened a drawer and pulled out a Saiga 12 semi-auto shotgun.

I gulped as I picked up the heavy shotgun, and checked its magazine. "Ok…what do I need to do?"

"Just listen closely, this is simple, yet critical" he leaned forward, wearing a serious expression…

XXX

"You're Majesty!" Benjamin rushed in. "We have the location of William!"

"Oh thank Ara'jak! Where?" Stitch shouted joyously.

"In…" he gulped. "Brazil, South America…"

Stitch became horrified and collapsed in his chair, staring at the floor.

"What do you want us to do, my king?" Benjamin stepped beside him, speaking softly.

"Send in the Royal Nariijia, I can't afford to lose him…" he said simply.

"As you command you're highness" the general bowed and left the room. Stitch walked back to his bedroom and turned on the Holo-vision and switched to CNN.

"…as of now, the TE Military has confirmed the whereabouts of Prince William of New Earth, but they have refused to divulge, stating it is not important at the moment, and they will reveal it once he has arrived home…" a purple-furred anchorwoman reported. Stitch was about to turn off the HV when another report made him stop.

"Breaking news…the United States has been hit by a surprise raid by unknown forces at the John F. Kennedy Space Center…" she shifted her papers, showing some nervousness in her voice. "Force Recon security report that they have put up a valiant defense, but the launch platform containing the new explorer ship, the USS _Vesuvius_, has been destroyed…none of the crew members survived…US General Norman Smith has this to say"

The screen shifted to the American general. A gray-haired, old-aged male wearing his Service Uniform, with his chest containing many medals, ribbons and badges.

"This raid has caught the US Marines completely by surprise…we have not noticed any clues that foretold this event…" he began. "I am greatly saddened by the loss of so many eager and fresh interstellar explorers, but I will say this: because of this attack, we won't back down in fear, but we fight in remembrance of those lost in this raid, and we will not stop until this new terrorist organization is brought to justice…"

The screen returned to the anchorwoman, who had set down a glass of water.

"The US Military confirms that they will mobilize their Navy SEALS in order to find and combat these terrorists…" she said. "However, they have also said that resulting information will be classified until they are sure that they are too weak or destroyed to cause much fear…the Russian Federation president, British prime minister, German Chancellor and Japanese president has expressed their sadness in this event, and they publicly announced that they will assist the US in fighting this new organization"

Stitch stared at the HV awe-struck. Sure the US has lost its power after the Oil War of 2019, but its military is still formidable and stubborn. If a terrorist group managed to get past Marine security, who knows what else they can do?

"Wait…I'm getting something here…" the anchorwoman placed a finger on a hidden headset. "The European Union, and the Republic of Cascadia have been attacked by the same forces just an hour after the JFK Space Center raid, both being key forts and arms factories. None of them were destroyed beyond function, but they've received damaged…who are these people?"

_You ain't the only one asking that…_ Stitch thought, now much more troubled. _If this new threat attacked the US, RC and EU on the same day…good god!_

Stitch rushed out of his bedroom and contacted Chief Commandant Kevin Ryan.

"Kevin! It's King Stitch! We have a major problem, start mobilizing the Royal Nariijia!" he said hastily.

XXX

"…and that was the information we have on these surprise raids…" the anchorman said sadly.

"Holy crap!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know…but something tells me something is gonna go down soon…" Bryan said, crossing his arms.

"What about that…guy, Tim?" Andrew asked.

"What about him?" Andre batted an eye.

"My cousin, a musician, told me that he was pissed off to a new level after a meeting about a new law on his planet!" he explained.

"Shut up man!" Jonathan laughed. "How could a governor pull off this kind of stuff?"

"Dude, he was seriously pissed! I _know_ he's up to something!" Andrew insisted.

"Can it! We don't have any evidence that he was the mastermind! So until we do, I suggest keeping it shut!" Bryan sneered. "Understood?"

"Yes sir…" he slumped in his chair. The fighting at the town stopped with a clear victory for Cascadian forces. The town has been converted to a Forward Operations base. There were minor injuries, but the locals has taken a beating pretty bad, retreating into an unknown area.

"Sure…America isn't a global superpower anymore, but their military remains the strongest! We may give them a run for their money in technology, but they're pretty tough!" Andre shrugged. "If terrorists got past them, that puts a major hurt in their ego!"

"Yeah…that's true…" Bryan nodded. "But…it's like the old saying…you can't rely on brawns over brains all the time…and those terrorists used brains…"

"Agreed man, it takes brains to beat brains!" Andrew nodded.

"You lost me there…" Jonathan said, wearing a dazed expression. Andrew only laughed.

XXX

Deep in the deserts of an undisclosed location, a massive building lays towering above the sandy dunes, and inside, houses a battalion-worth of forces inside, using out-dated weaponry and armor, but their vehicles are heavily modified to be formidable armor.

"Sir…the Americans have lost the platform as you foretold…" a trog in a balaclava bowed. "And the attacks on the Europeans and Cascadians have been carried out as planned…the Americans will suffer a huge damage to their ego…"

"Excellent…" the leader said cryptically. "If I am correct…oh mighty King Stitch will mobilize the Nariijia to strengthen his hold…"

"He has begun to do that sir…" the soldier nodded.

"All according to plan…" he tapped his claws together, naming him a trog. "How's our mole coming along?"

"Kevin is reporting that the plan will go forth as you expect it…"

Kevin Ryan is the mole for this group, named the Phantom Army. The leader expects him to take his Nariijia battalion, mercenaries in disguise, and begin an assault on the trog capital, and destroy the greatest icon to the citizens.

"Order Kevin that when I give the order, he is to covertly plant explosives on the Statue of Zekylma in the Kaneesha Bay…" he chuckled.

"As you wish sir…" the soldier backed away, and left the room.

_You will pay for making a fool out of me…_ the leader growled.


	8. No More Tomorrow

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Eight: No More Tomorrow

_Brasilia, Brazil_

"Alright everyone, you remember your parts?" the strike team leader checked.

"Affirmative…" they all replied.

"Yeah…" I said, shaky.

"Alright, the general's exiting his limo now…" he reported. A black, long limo pulled up to the central platform overlooking a massive crowd, cheering. The Brazilian dictator, Manuel Esi'Bazil, was standing at the side, smiling with his arms crossed behind him. The driver opened a door, revealing a giant, old-aged male human walking out, with a trog dressed in a service uniform following.

"There's our target…William, you better be ready, because we move in three…" the leader growled.

"I am!" I snapped. I adjusted my balaclava, tightened my ballistic vest and loaded a shell in the Saiga.

"Ok…William, move to position one!" he ordered.

"On my way…" I said nervously, sneaking from the jungle and behind a shanty structure. When I reported I'm in position, the leader said that they're moving now. After a minute, an explosion rocked the area right when the dictator was entering the middle of speech. Everybody was thrown in panic, people were screaming, fears wracked their faces, women scrambling to get their children away, children screaming for their parents…it was insanity.

"William, move!" the leader snapped me out of a daze. I ran up to the platform, and when the general was about to pull his pistol out when he saw me, I pulled the trigger. Blood, skeletal and brain fragments showered the dictator, whom was sniped when he tried to run. Unable to bear the scene any longer, I ran for it, deep into the jungle. I didn't care if the leader shouted at me; I just wanted to get out of there. When my lungs screamed for air and my legs became sore beyond belief, I collapsed and stared at the ground, teary eyed.

_I've killed a high-ranking person…just because of ideals…what if my parents learn of this? _I thought. I could already imagine them, screaming at me, my mom…unable to look at me, my dad sending me to exile…I didn't want to bear all of that.

_Wait…I was masked when I killed him…_ I remembered. I pictured a TV-camera, showing footage of me racing up there, pointing the shotgun at the man, squeezing the trigger. _They won't know it's me…unless…_

I've made my choice now…I need to take out the leader…for good. I picked up the Saiga, pulled back the charging handle to be safe, and started my way to Qyntar's headquarters…

XXX

"Gajeeba!" Jonathan exclaimed when he heard the news report. "A Russian general and a Brazilian dictator were shot at the same time?!"

"Bryan…if I may ask…" Andrew began. "What if these guys are the forces that launched those raids?"

"It's likely…" Bryan rubbed his chin, thinking. "These guys pulled it off…the dictator always favor heavy security, and the Russian forces were too busy to notice…_him_"

The Sergeant pointed at the masked trog that ran up the platform and shot the general with a Saiga-12 semi-auto shotgun.

"That guy's pretty quick if you ask me…" Andre noted. "I mean, right when the explosion went off, and the forces ran towards it, he ran up there like a leopard!"

"True that…" Jonathan nodded. "Maybe we should bring him in for assassination of a national-leader…"

"…no…" Bryan shook his head after a bit.

"What?! Why?" Andre glanced at him, aghast.

"I've got a feeling that he may be a lead to our missing prince…" he explained, scratching his head and putting his helmet back on. "Do remember…he was kidnapped when his family was diverted from an explosion at the ship…"

"Sir…how did you know that? I never said anything…" Andrew eyed him, suspicious.

"Not important right now. What _is_ important is that he may be our lead…" he glared.

"Ok sir…right behind ya…" Andre said, suspicious as well.

"C'mon, let's go investigate…" he got up, slung his AK74SU on his back, and motioned for them to get in the LAV…

XXX

"…and that was the shocking aftermath of the assassination of Russian general Mikhail Varnyjovik and Brazilian dictator Manuel Esi'Bazil…" the anchorwoman of CNN reported glumly.

_This is getting out of control…_ Stitch feared. _What is taking Kevin so long?_

"Your highness!" Benjamin rushed, screaming and sweaty.

"By the gods Ben! What's riled you up?" Stitch said angrily.

"It's Kevin my king! He's _betrayed_ us!" he shouted, panting.

"_Mothergarafa!!_" Stitch cursed loudly. "Stop him, now!"

"I tried my king…but his battalion was highly-trained mercenaries in disguise! They defeated our security forces with ease!" he started to sob.

"Shit!" he smashed an antique American-Revolution era side-table. "If you capture him, I want his head cut off brutally and bloody!"

"Sir…they're after the Statue of Zekylma, and they already crushed two battalions after me! They're _unbeatable_!" he said gravely.

"Arrghh!" Stitch screamed. "Get the mothergarafing military over there at once!"

"Yes sir!" Ben shouted, zipping away. Stitch collapsed in a chair and rested his face in his palm.

_Oh mighty Ara'jak…what did we do to deserve this punishment?_ He sobbed. _What?_

XXX

Qyntar was busy writing something down on paper when he heard sharp knocks on the door.

"Guard…" he said simply. A green-furred trog opened the door, but got his neck blown open by a shot-gun blast. Qyntar, flinched by the sudden noise, drew out his AN-94 rifle, and spotted…William.

"William? What the _fuck_ is the meaning of this?!" he screamed angrily.

"You can make me stay outside for days with the malaria…you can even make me your slave…but you should never…_ever_ have made me kill an innocent person, I didn't want to get involved in this, but you'll regret making me…" I growled.

"Silly fur ball! The malaria will return any second now, and I will blast your brains out when you collapse!" he laughed.

"Not a problem…" I grinned. "I just took a pill before I blasted your guard here…"

"Smart…" he sneered. We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, before I heard something…

XXX

"Initiate breach maneuver…" Bryan motioned. The squad, along with Zulu Squad from Fox Company, circled around the hut, and got in position to breach all entry points.

"Andre, go…" he radioed. Andre nodded, and sneaked towards the door. Letting his weapon hang from his vest, he took out the new High-Explosive-Chemical-Device-65 (HECD65) and placed it under the door knob. He connected a wire, inputed a code, and returned to position.

"Sir…I think I hear them…" Andrew whispered, his ear against the wall.

"Ok…Andre…do it" Bryan gestured. Andre nodded, and took out the detonator…

XXX

"Why'd you take off your mask? I'd still be happy to kill you with it on…" Qyntar batted an eye after I took off my balaclava and threw it aside.

"You'll see…" I said simply. Then, an explosion rang through the building.

"Cascadian army, drop your weapons!" a soldier screamed.

"Shit!" Qyntar shouted, making a run for the window. A soldier pulled out a taser and fired a shot at his leg, making him convulse and drop.

"William? Staff Sergeant Bryan Unigosh, we're with the Cascadian Army, the SSB are supposed to rescue you, but they got transferred to the raid back home…" a human introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you…" I shook his hand. "I'm glad you made it, he was about to shoot me…"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here…" a trog said, his name-tag on his vest reading Jonathan.

"I hope so…" I smiled, following them out of the building. "My family must be dying to see me…"


	9. Out of the Blue, but Back to Peace

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Nine: Out of the Blue, but Back to Peace

_Ghujakiba, Kurij_

"Oh my god, my baby!" Mom raced out from her bedroom and tightly hugged me. "I was so worried I would never see you again…"

"I'm okay mom, don't worry…" I comforted her, teary.

"William!" Dorian shouted, running towards me. We both hugged each other. And then Xarcia, Jennifer, Alex, and then my dad.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my son…" Dad thanked the squad.

"No problem sir, we're just doing our job!" Jonathan said proudly.

"Doing your job or not, you deserve better than a simple congratulations!" he laughed. "How would you guys like a summer home here? Maybe solid gold?"

"Gold?!" Andrew quickly spun towards us, who was admiring the Grande Hall. "How much gold!?"

"As long as it's reasonable!" he laughed again. "Maybe…a few million dollars worth is alright?"

"Yes sir! I would _love_ that!" Andrew hugged dad, who was smiling.

"Uhh…thanks for the offer your highness, but no thanks…" Bryan pulled Andrew away from him. "Knowing he got home safe is alright by us"

"That's just him! I would like gold!" Andrew squirmed away.

"Done!" Dad bellowed. "The rest of ya?"

"I would like to gain admittance to Ghujakiba University…" Andre shrugged.

"You got it!"

"I'm not really sure to be honest" Jonathan shrugged as well. "I already got it good…"

"Ok, just let me know if you decided on something!" Dad winked.

"Will do" he smiled.

_Later, on New Earth_

"Welcome back sire, how may I be of service?" my robo-butler greeted me at the entrance.

"Uhh, start the spa…I'm aching all over the place…" I groaned. The butler bowed and walked away to start the spa. I walked to my bedroom and collapsed on the couch, letting out a big sigh of relaxation.

_God…so good to be back home…_ I thought happily. I shifted to my side, but then I saw a headless corpse walking to me. I screamed and fell down. But when I got up, it wasn't there…

"_Gajeeba_!" I cursed. "What the hell was that?"

"Sire…" the butler approached, which made me flinch. "The spa is ready…"

"Oh…y-yes, good…thank you" I said, still panting. I walked down the lavishly decorated hall, and into the Spa Room. I put this in since I found myself achy and tired when the responsibilities were handed to me when I became prince, so I installed this so I can unwind and be in my own world. I stripped myself of the clothes I had from Brazil, and slid into the hot, steamy water.

"Mmmmm…" the noise came from my throat as I relaxed in it. Oh…it felt so good to finally relax, not worry about militia after your head…no jobs that resulted in deaths…no more…

"_Shit_!" I screamed as I realized I hadn't treated my malaria yet. I hastily put on casual clothes made from Earth, raced into my limo, and ordered the chauffer-bot to drive me to the hospital quickly. Right when we entered the highway, I could feel it coming back. I struggled to keep my eyes open, my vision was blurry, my chest was screaming in pain, and I felt cold all over, despite the car set at seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit. I gripped the head of the seat, and made deep gouges as my claws slid down, revealing white fluff within. I lost all of my strength now, so everything faded to darkness…

XXX

"…and as of today, Prince William of New Earth has returned home to his private domain, military officials has told the public that William was found in Brazil by the Cascadian Special Strike Brigade, amidst an ongoing revolution in there, caused by the now deceased dictator…" the anchorwoman reported, taking a drink of water afterwards.

"Damn! How did he live through that entire thing dad?" Dorian asked.

"I don't know…but let's just know that we're lucky that the Cascadians got him out safe and sound…" Stitch snuggled with Angel, who was dressed in a night-robe.

"Not to mention just in time…" she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "Did you reward them?"

"Yes I did, I asked them what they wanted for rewards, and two of them had good ideas, the third accepting his safety as a reward and another who wasn't sure…" he kissed her on the cheek.

"They all had chosen well. Maybe we should invite them for William's _Welcome Home_ party?" she proposed.

"Excellent idea!" he exclaimed, then kissing her again.

"I thought I saw everything…but I stand corrected…" Xarcia made a disgusted face, sitting on the floor with a mat. Her siblings laughed. Her parents just waved it off.

"So, where is he?" Jennifer asked, sipping some Mountain Dew.

"He's at home resting; he's been through a lot you know…" Angel answered.

"Yeah, I can understand that, I bet he'll be at home for weeks before he gets out!" Alex said.

"Says the one who does the following said?" Dorian smirked.

"Oh get a life!" she threw a pillow at him. He just laughed. The family got together and started watching a movie with popcorn and drinks. One reason was that it was the annual day where they get together and do stuff, the other was that they are all relieved that William is a-okay. It was dark outside, about 11:56 PM in Kurij time, and the two moons shone bright in the sky. The communication terminal rang, which was restricted to military or political figures only.

"I'll get it…" Stitch groaned, getting off the couch and walking over to the other room.

"Ew, gross!" the children exclaimed when Stitch scratched his ass. He just stuck his tongue at them, which made them snicker in return.

"Hello?" he answered.

"My king, it's me…" Benjamin bowed.

"Benjamin? Did I forget to invite you to William's party?" Stitch gave a worried expression.

"No, no…it's…worse…" he said gravely.

"What is it now?" Stitch whined.

"It's…William, he's at the hospital for severe malaria…" he gulped.

"What?!" Stitch screamed. "Thank you, I'll call ya back!"

"Dad, what is it?" Dorian rushed in, followed by Xarcia.

"It's William, he's at the hospital!" he explained hastily, throwing on some Earth clothes.

XXX

I found myself in a jungle, very thick, and…dark. I looked all over, and my eyes found that I was wearing the same armor back in…Brazil.

"William…" someone whispered cryptically. "William…"

"Who's there?" I squeaked, noticing I had the Saiga-12 as well.

And then…Qyntar materialized in front of me, wearing an evil grin.

"I'm in your head now William…there's more to me then you know…" he cackled.

"Your just a dream! You'll be gone when I wake up!" I said, calmer now.

"Oh really? You can get rid of a…_voodoo_ priest?" he grinned. My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide.

"Yes…" he whispered. "My magic guided you to me, it was not string of coincidence…it was my skill in the arts of voodoo, and now, since you have walked upon my domain, you will see me for the rest of your life!"

"Go to hell freak!" I shouted, blasting a shell at him. His head was ripped clean off, blood and brain drenched the trees, yet…his body didn't crumble. It started to walk toward me, and when I was about to fire again, a huge, monstrous creature burst from the hole of his neck. It gave a scream that nobody would ever imagine, and I dropped my shotgun when it saw me. I backed away, but landed on my butt.

"You can never escape me…" it said in a high, demonic voice. "I will always be behind your eyes, between your ears, and on top of your neck!"

I screamed when it lunged at me. When it was right in front of me, I found myself in a hospital room, gasping. I looked around me. The room was covered in panels and medical equipment. I found myself on a bed, an IV-device hooked into my arm, and a sage-green blanket over me. I gave a long sigh, and slumped into the bed.

"Thank god it was a dream…" I laughed. "That was a new one, and I must admit…that was scary!"

"Tell me about it!" someone shouted right next to me. When I looked from flinching, I saw the Russian general, holding his head, his neck spewing blood. I screamed again. This time, I woke up from the sound of my parents shaking me awake.

"William, it's okay!" Mom hugged me when I fully came back. I panted like a dog, and I was sweaty. My family was here, and the staff that grew attached to me that wasn't robotic.

"Thank god you have awakened sire!" Carla clasped her hands, the cook. I hugged my mom tight, so tight that it told her that I didn't want to let go. And…to be honest…I actually cried…

XXXXXX

Author: Holy shit! All of this NON-STOP! Wow! I'm getting an idea burst here! Lol, I hope everybody was patient from the start! I think it'd be fair to warn everybody here that the action will stop for a moment in the next chapter, I wanna see if my horror skills are just as good here…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 8D


	10. It's Quiet Maybe too Quiet

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Ten: It's Quiet…Maybe too Quiet…

"Watch your step sire…" the butler helped me back into my palace. The sun started to rise from the horizon, giving the sky an orange glow to it. I grunted with a few steps, and collapsed onto the chair, sighing in relief.

"May I get you something?" the robot asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine…" I shook my head. "I'll contact ya when I need something"

"Of course…" he bowed and left the room. I turned on the Holo-vision and switched to FOX News. I trusted it more then CNN…

"…just a few days ago, the Trog Army has engaged the traitor Kevin Ryan and his battalion of mercenaries at the Statue of Zekylma, with a close victory for the army, which has made the statue standing bright and tall as always…" a grey-furred anchorman reported happily. "Also…yesterday was a stunning event when Prince William of New Earth was in critical condition at the hospital after his return from the war-torn country Brazil, found with a severe case of malaria…medical staff report that the driver dragged him in the building and shouted for help while he remained limp, shivering in cold…"

I turned off the HV…I didn't want to hear anymore of that. It's all in the past now, water under the bridge. I walked up to the massive window overlooking a lush hilltop and stared at the beautiful scene. Evergreen trees stood tall among the yard, the sunrise giving an orange bloom on everything, the fountain spraying water high in the air…it's good to be back home.

_6:32 PM, William's Palace…_

The party was bustling with activity, the sign saying _Welcome Back_ hung high from the ceiling, multiple tables set up offering an array of diverse food both here and many of Earth's cultures. I especially enjoyed pepperoni pizza from America, and the BBQ Chicken Sticks from Cascadia. I like the sesame chicken from China and the noodles, but American and Cascadian always seem to get me…

"How you enjoying the party William?" Mom came, holding a wine-glass filled with _Alou' Mejione_, dessert wine directly from France.

"Its great mom, thanks!" I said cheerfully. Dorian was over hitting on some women as usual by the snack table, while Xarcia and Jennifer were giggling over something, and Alex…was getting drunk.

"Son? Maybe you should go over there and stop her before she humiliates herself…" Dad suggested, growing concerned.

"Got it…" I rolled my eyes, gulping the last of my Cool Lite beer, and setting the glass down. I walked over to her, and before I could say something, she jumped on the table, and started dancing. All the males started cheering and threw all sorts of money. Turogs, Dollars, Euros, Won…you name it, its all there. I knew I have to stop her before she goes any farther.

"Alex, come on down, your making a fool out of yourself!" I said firmly. She leaned over and fell into my arms.

"Oh pwease, I'm having the best time of my life!" she slurred. I groaned and carried her out of here. I threw her onto the bed, where she started to become ditzy. She didn't get up though, she just laid there, giggling like mad and tossing and turning around on the guest bed.

"If you get into a hangover, the bathroom is in front of the bed" I directed her. "Now please, next time, don't get drunk"

"You can't tell me what to do! I am a princess, so…go…clean my feet!" she lifted her feet in the air, still slurring her speech. I groaned, rolling my eyes, and just left, shutting the door behind me. I heard her run into the bathroom and made retching noises…she's puking.

_Next time…don't drink so much…_ I chuckled silently, returning to the party.

"Yo Will!" Dorian called, his arm around a purple-furred trog. "Guess who I hooked up with?"

"Wait…isn't she a CNN Anchor-woman?" I gave a puzzled look.

"Yes I am…Lauren Hengelberg, born and raised in Germany, Earth…glad to meet you your highness" she bowed, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you as well…what are you doing here?" I shook hands with her.

"Oh right…my cousin was one of the people your family invited, and you do allow friends over…so he went 'why not?'" she chuckled nervously. She patted her black t-shirt off for dust, her jeans looking worn and dirty, and her Converse shoes looking new.

"No need to be nervous, I'm not like the usual princes that are believed to be…" I laughed.

"Oh, phew!" she sighed in relief. "So anyway, you got a good brother, very sweet and attentive…"

"How about you try and hook up? I know some good candidates by the snack table over there" Dorian cocked a thumb towards the table, with three females hovering over it.

"Hmm…I'll give it a shot" I shrugged. Looking over my Abercrombie clothes, I used my hand to wipe them off, and started my way towards the group. The band, a speed metal group, introduced the main artist, a jazz-musician who entered the stage with a saxophone. I was almost there when I saw a female in all black, sitting alone in a chair, writing something in a journal.

_Why is she alone? I guess those three can wait…_ I approached her carefully. She looked up, hastily put away her journal, and stood up.

"Umm…hello your highness…what brings you here?" she asked, showing signs of nervousness.

"Uh, this is my party, no?" I joked. We laughed at that, but she quieted herself soon afterwards. "Why are you alone here?"

"Oh…I don't know, my sister brought me here, forced by our parents who happened to be invited here…" she explained.

"Forced?" I batted an eye.

"My sister didn't want me here…says I'm a nerd and stuff" she shrugged, sitting back down.

"You seem pretty nice so far…" I shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Yeah well, you're a prince…I need to mind myself like my parents says" she rolled her eyes.

"Hello there your highness" someone walked over. "My name is Jenna, pleasure to meet you…"

I glanced at the source and saw a violet-furred trog with blue-eyes, wearing a fancy strapless evening dress.

"Hello Jenna, what brings you here?" I smiled, shaking her hand.

"I just couldn't resist just coming closer to you…you've been through a whole lot…that tells me that you'll be a great husband, with a heightened sense of life…or something…" she said seductively.

"Thank you…" I blushed. "It was all luck and reflex after all…"

"Well…when you're done talking to…" she eyed at the girl I sat next to. "This _thing_, I'll be at the snack table…"

After that, she swayed off. I heard the girl growling, and before I could say something, she stormed off into the bathroom across the hall.

_Note to self…avoid Jenna…_ I thought angrily. I exited the room and was about to enter the bathroom when flashes of memory popped in my eyes. Fire…blood…corpses flooding the city square, destruction…all of it when through my eyes…

Gasping, I rushed to another bathroom and threw water in my face. Panting, I gave myself a few minutes to regain my composure, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw…him, aiming a pistol at my head from the side.

"I told you this will happen…" the African grinned. "You can never escape my grasp of your mind…"

Before I could respond, the walls started turning red, the sink became a dirty metal, the mirrors became cracked and dusty, and the floor bled blood. Frightened, I ran towards the door, but to no avail, it wouldn't open…the knob came off. When I turned around, Qyntar no longer had his head, but the same monster that spewed from his neck. I crouched down, pulled my ears until they hurt, and silently sobbed for this to stop. When I opened my eyes, everything was normal, the walls were a shiny-white tile, the mirror polished and clean, the sink as well, including the floor, white as well.

"What the…what the hell is going on?" I panted. I shook my head, wiped the tears from my eyes, dried myself and exited the room, and into the other.

"Hey…you ok?" I asked when I heard her sobbing.

"Y-yeah…I'll be okay…" she sniffed. I walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Look…miss?" I began.

"Sarah…Sarah Raven…" she finished. Her sky-blue fur was slightly matted, and her black jacket was unzipped. Pretty obvious, the heating was still un-repaired, so the bathrooms tend to be a bit hot at times.

"Miss Sarah…I have a basic understanding that you aren't on good terms with your sister?" I resumed.

"Was that a good enough answer?" she leaned on the sink. "Ever since we were little kids, she's always been like this to me…I don't know why, but she always made me miserable, both at school and at home…she's such a bitch…"

"Yeah…I figured that when she said an insult towards ya" I shrugged. "But, don't worry, I'm making sure I'll avoid her…"

"Thanks…" she smiled, and then hugged me. She quickly pulled back and nervously scratched her back-neck.

"Sorry…I just…" she began. I hugged her back, and after a minute, I felt her locking with me as well. After what seemed like a year, we broke away, smiling.

"So…wanna go out sometime?" I asked shakily.

"You seem awfully nervous for a prince" she giggled. "But sure, give me a call sometime"

She left the room with a wink after a kiss on the cheek. I just stood there, staring at the wall.

_Is picking up girls that easy?_ I asked myself. I found my legs leading me back to the party, to which Dorian met back up with me.

"So, did you get a girl?" he asked, blowing a kiss to his girlfriend.

"Better…I think I got myself a date" I grinned happily.


	11. The Fuse Ignites

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Eleven: The Fuse Ignites…

_Galactic Council, United Nations, New York City, USA..._

"We need to formulate some joint operations to combat this new terrorist threat!" US President Jack Nicholson banged his fist on the table.

"I agree…the attack on our unified continent was almost successful if it weren't for the schedule delay of the deployment schedule…" EU Chairman Heinrich Nujübel nodded.

"Same story here, but we got lucky that our forces moved in on time…" Trog Empire King Stitch Pelekai agreed.

"If this new organization dares to attack all of us without a long delay in the timeline, then they must be well equipped and trained…" Republic of Cascadia Prime Minister Henry Michaels suspected. It was just a week after the events of the bold raids carried out against the intergalactic superpowers that were nearly diverted save for one. The Galactic Council, responsible for peace, stability, security, and economic prosperity, was assembled to discuss on how to respond to the new, mysterious threat.

"I can't believe that we are the only ones who failed to stop a raid…this is embarrassing!" Jack slumped in his chair.

"Calm down Jack…that explorer ship might be a critical target; they may have set up an HQ somewhere in the galaxy…" Stitch calmed him down.

"Hmm…guess you're right on that one…" he nodded. "If they set up shop somewhere in the galaxy, that explorer ship is more than qualified to come home without a scratch with info on the enemy…"

"Exactly…" Heinrich emphasized. "I propose that we somehow mold our technologies together to create a super ship that can withstand anything this threat can throw at us!"

"But we don't know what they got Mr. Chairman…" Stitch interjected. "We can't create something mighty unless we know what they've got first…"

"I know this is off-topic…but where's the Grand Councilwoman from the Galactic Federation?" Jack looked around. Everybody realized that the aging alien is nowhere to be found in the navy-blue room with the insignia hanging on the wall: a ship in front of a grid-like globe with leaves outlining the bottom quadrant of it, with the main colors red and green.

"Forget her, she's always been behind in meetings recently…" Henry waved it off.

"I don't think it's fair to exclude her in the meetings, she's a lot busier now that the economy of her nation is starting to enter a depression…" Stitch glared.

"Yeah, I'm siding with Stitch on that one…" Jack nodded. "But let's get back to the real topic…"

_Gotham, New Earth, Trog Empire…_

"Please, come in!" I stepped aside to let Sarah in after she rung the doorbell of my palace.

"Oh, wow! This place is huge!" she spun slowly, soaking in the view of my home. For safety, I've decided to take psychological pills to suppress the "episodes" I've been having ever since I've gotten home, and it appears to be working so far…

"Hey, I'm a prince, remember?" I laughed, closing the door. I lead her to the Dining Room. Unlike portrayed palaces, this one doesn't have a super long table, just large enough to seat seven people. I pulled the chair back to allow her to sit down, and then I walked over to my seat.

"So, what would you like to eat?" I asked, sitting down.

"Hmm…nothing fancy…maybe some fried chicken?" she shrugged.

"I happen to love those!" I exclaimed, typing it in towards the kitchen. "It'll take about six minutes…"

"Yeah, fried chicken is the best, especially from KFC, American-Humans always know how to make good food…" she spaced out, staring at the ceiling.

"The Cascadian's food seems to be based off of American, but they're a lot more health-friendly if you want it" I shrugged. Carla, a Latino human, came in, balancing a platter on her hand.

"Bon Appetite!" she said, lifting the lid off.

"Thank you" Sarah said, taking a breast off the platter.

"You're welcome" she bowed, and returned to the kitchen. We ate for about a few minutes before we got full pretty fast. And then we started talking…like, about politics, which made me learn she's pretty active in it, but her ideals mark her at the middle in American-Politics charts. Then we got towards to talking about what we liked do and what we wanted to do later on.

"I really like your place William…" she complimented.

"Please, call me Will…" I winked. She giggled.

"So…how'd ya like the breast?" I immediately covered my mouth with my hand after I realized what I said. She gave me a stunned look.

"I'm very sorry! I got a little distracted, I-"

"I get it…" she said, without removing the look off her face. I was sweating bullets big time, my white dress-shirt must probably show much I am sweating. But then, she did something I never expected in something like this.

She grinned. "You got the hots for me, don't ya?"

"Uh…" I gulped. I didn't know what to say, this is probably a trick question. You always gotta look out for these kinds of questions, no matter what answer you make, you'll be damned for saying it.

"Well…" she moved towards me, rather wanting me even more nervous. "I happen to have it for ya too…I'm just waiting to see if you got it for _me_"

"I…uhh…" I still couldn't say anything right. She giggled, and planted a kiss on my cheek. I never blushed so hard, especially after my mom showed some of her friends baby-videos of me…crap, you guys know too…

"That was…nice…" I choked. She laughed, knowing the position I'm in right now. And after that, she gave another one on my lips…a very long one, one that I wanted to last forever…

XXX

"Sir…the attacks have been commenced as you requested…except…one failed…" a soldier winced at the last part.

"What…?" the leader growled, clawing at the arm-rests of his chair.

"The Trog Army proved to be better fighting forces then we thought sir…should we do something?" he backed away nervously. The leader took in a big breath and let it out slowly, loosening his grip.

"No…I've underestimated them…let's conserve our forces for now…" he shook his head.

"Uhh…as you wish sir…" the soldier bowed and walked away. The leader, his head wrapped in a cloth with a sleek hole for his eyes to see through, leaned forward, and cracked his knuckles.

_Well, well…looks like you wronged me oh great king…I'll leave you alone…for now…_ he grinned under his mask.

XXX

"That was amazing Will!" she exclaimed. It was only a few hours after we kissed, and now we've gone pretty far…was it supposed to move this fast?

"I didn't I know I could be that great!" I joked. We were both in my bed, a little sweaty from what we've done, but caught our breath. I never thought I would get it this fast in a relationship…guess she's a new kind of girl.

"You know Will? You're the only person I know who actually listens to me…I don't have any friends, but you shone a light into an empty void of that which is my life…" she began, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. "I love you with my heart Will, and I will always be by your side, no matter what happens…"

"Thanks Sarah and I promise, I'll be by yours as well…" I was touched by her promise, and I'm not intending of making it a bad choice. She hummed as she grew close to me, and I held her tight in my arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Before I knew it, I fell asleep…

XXX

"Whooo!" Stitch bellowed, collapsing in his chair. "That meeting was a pretty tough to get through!"

"Aw, don't worry Stitch, you are the best king ever to rule this empire, you'll find a good solution to these things…" Angel cooed, sitting on her husband's lap.

"True…but this threat is far more mysterious then any terrorist groups that we ever faced…I think there's gonna be an alliance formed here…" he gave a concerned look to his wife. Angel only responded by affectionally rubbing Stitch's chin, which made him purr. After that Angel hugged him and he hugged her back. Before they could get settled in their position, the phone rang.

"Aww, I got a feeling it'll get good!" Stitch whined. Angel giggled at that, and got up to let her husband answer the phone.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly.

"Hey dad, it's me!" Dorian greeted.

"Oh, Dorian! Do you need more money from me?" he asked suspiciously.

"No!" Dorian defended. "I got awesome news about Will!"

"Oh?" Stitch perked his ears.

"He lost his virginity!" he shouted.

"What?!" Stitch cried. When Angel asked him what's wrong, he just told her it was nothing, and quietly spoke into the phone.

"What do you mean he lost his virginity?" he whispered hastily.

"He hooked up with a girl who came along with her parents that were invited to the party we threw for William last week!" he explained. "They had dinner and they got romantic and went into the bedroom!"

"Wait a minute…how did you know all of those details?" Stitch became suspicious even more.

"Uhhh…gotta go!" he hung up quickly. Stitch rolled his eyes and set the phone down and got back with his wife.

"Who was that?" Angel asked.

"It was Dorian…" Stitch leaned back into the chair. "Now, where were we?"

"Well…it's rare for him to call…what did he want?" she continued.

"Nothing! C'mon, get back to where you were, it's nice!" he insisted.

"Here's a deal: you get what you want if I get what I want" she started to get irritated. Stitch grumbled for a bit. He knows she didn't want to hear this…

"Will lost his virginity…" he muttered. Angel fainted right on the spot.


	12. Oh Great More Trouble?

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twelve: Oh Great…More Trouble?

So yeah…remember that last chapter if you still can? If you don't, let me give you a refresher: apparently, I took pills to suppress the episodes, which turned out to be part of Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome, and I managed to get a date which…moved a bit…_fast_. And so, here I am, in the family room of my parents' palace, getting bombarded with questions.

"Ok…let me ask…are you clean?" Dad eyed at me.

"Yes, I am…she had herself tested many times, she has no SDs…" I growled, gradually getting annoyed. "And she is the nicest woman you'll ever meet, so if I have to bring her here to prove it, I will…"

"Do it then…" Mom challenged. "Pick up that phone and call her…"

"_God_…what the hell is your guys' problem?" I spat.

"Don't get testy with us…" Dad warned. I just made a mock imitation, which made him even angrier. But then, everything became blindingly dark. I can still see myself, but nothing else. No floor, walls, ceiling, no nothing; just me and nothingness. At least, for now, because…_he_ appeared.

"Qyntar? What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"This is just your regular visit from Mr. Voodoo himself, am I wrong?" he laughed, sitting back in a chair made of bones.

"Not now damnit, I was in the middle of something with my parents!" I growled with great fierceness.

"Ahh…but you were getting increasingly annoyed by their test, eh?" he seemed unbothered, still maintaining a calm and carefree attitude, inspecting a human skull in his left hand. "Or was that just normal behavior among you trogs?"

"…ok, so I may have been getting annoyed…" I crossed my arms. "But they're my parents, and they're doing it because they care for me!"

"Care for you? Bah! They're probably just sitting there, talking calmly while your physical body is on the ground, your eyes rolled back and moaning without end!" he laughed. "By the way, you are doing that if I have forgotten to mention…"

"Bring me back home, now!" I yelled.

"You may be the prince back in reality, but in here…I am, _god_" he roared, everything bursting into flames. I was transported to a cavern, filled with nothing but fire, ash and smoke. I kept hopping everywhere because the ground was searing hot on my feet, and I am already sweating like a pig.

"And now…" his demonic form appeared. "My favorite…_barbequed trog_!"

As his mouth, filled with nothing but razor sharp teeth closed in, I screamed bloody murder…

XXX

Stitch and Angel fidgeted greatly, seeing their son, Will, tossing and turning violently in the hospital bed.

"Doctor!" Stitch shouted when an American human stopped in front of them. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's having an unusual episode of PTSS, short for Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome…" he explained, unbothered by the sight. "Usually, when people are having episodes, they do it when they're _awake_ and _conscious_…"

"Can't you do something? Please?!" Angel sobbed when Will started quietly screaming.

"We're going to give him some sedatives to keep him calm and clear his mind…" he glanced through the window as his assistant injected the white-liquid through the prince's arm. "However, right when he's out of here, get him back on those pills I prescribed to him…"

"Pills? He's never told us anything about that, let alone this!" Stitch growled, puzzled as well as impatient.

"Pretty common your highness…" the doctor began to show signs of nervousness. "Most of the time, they usually forget to tell them either by thinking that others will view them as insane or…_psycho_ as it is common nowadays; or it slips from their memory, both pretty common…"

"Everything about this is common to you…isn't it?" Angel glared.

"As a psychological doctor and therapist, I have worked with this many times…" he said flatly. "He'll be out of bed tomorrow at noon…I'll go get a few pills so he'll take it right when he's up for safety…and please, make sure he doesn't forget to take them!"

"Alright then…" Stitch gave a suspicious tone. "Have a good day doctor…"

"You too your highness…" he nodded, and then walked down the bright blue hallway.

_Unajoshyvak, Russian Space Territory, Eastern Milky Way_

Over in asteroid facility ABZ-1939, alarms blared and red sirens flashed bright. Russian space-soldiers rushed in to the labs, but an explosion knocked them backwards, severing their oxygen pipes. A black furred experiment with ruby-red eyes and a brown trench coat, stepped out of the flaming debris, holding an RPG with one hand, an F2000 in the other.

"Seriously guys, you shouldn't be doin' cruel genetic mutation with your own men!" he shook his head sadly. "I mean, look at them! They look like those zombies from…uhh, what was that name again…"

"_Strenata Arajashky!_" a Russian screamed, holding up a PP-9 pistol at him. The experiment flipped upwards when he fired, landed professionally, and snapped his neck.

"Well _that's_ not the name!" he remarked. "It's in English, doy!"

"Bravo Painkiller, you've made me proud my son…" a human, wearing a black helmet, connected by thin tubes to its backpack; a black trench-coat, pants and boots, clapped his hands slowly. Dangling on the person's belt was a silver device, a rose-like pattern branded onto it, which transformed from a whip, to a rapier (he was tired of the double-sword), to a staff, and back again.

"Thanks dad!" Painkiller gave a happy cry. "Can I go to China? I wanna go try and kill that dictator…"

"Hmhmm…of course, just let me check up on the others, and I'll arrange a transport…" the man chuckled, wrapping an arm around the neck of his 'son'.

_Cascadian Special Forces Base NY-742, 4:32 PM…_

Bryan, walking out of the mess hall, slipped into a custodian's closet. He snapped his fingers, and, after a puff of smoke, emerged an experiment with sky-blue fur; pure white eyes, wearing a blue tuxedo with a red tie. After removing his mask, which was starting to scratch, he took out a cigarette and lit it up, followed by opening up a communicator.

"Ah…Agent 3, I was wondering when you were gonna call me…" Dr. Leafgreen gave a cheeky mock-surprise.

"Hmhm…funny doctor…and sorry about ze delay, Cascadian schedules are ridiculous!" the spy chuckled.

"Agreed…anyway, Painkiller has just finished knocking out an illegal Russian Genetic-Modification facility…have you found the information we need?" the masked doctor nodded, his visor giving off a reflection of a flood-light.

"Oui, I have downloaded it onto my wrist-computer, just let me get out of here, and I shall get it to you swiftly" Agent 3 twirled a mini-computer between his claws, smiling.

"Excellent, me and the Iron Mantel, plus Tom, shall wait for you on Wednesday, good enough?"

"Plenty of time doctor…" he closed the communicator, let out a puff of smoke, and put on his disguise again.

_Note to self…remember to put the unconscious, __**real**__ Bryan in his bunk during the night…_ the agent reminded himself.

_Capital Hospital, Trog Empire Capital City_

"Ugh…" William groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Rise and shine, royal sleepy-head!" a nurse, a Spotted Hyena, walked in.

"Whoa!" his eyes bulged. "But you…how'd you…_how long was I out_?!"

"Just for one night!" the hyena laughed. "And yes, this _is_ reality, don't fret. I wouldn't be surprised to see one person not freak out over me…"

"Well…how'd you…get that way?" William inquired, being careful not to insult her.

"Genetic Modification, turns out Humanoid-Animals are becoming a fad nowadays" she giggled, throwing him his clothes. "Well…_Earth_ animals to be correct…"

"Well…are there more?" he turned his back so he can dress.

"Oh yes! There's the Wolves…Foxes, Squirrels, Otters, Lemurs…only the ones fit for modifying can become…in scientific terms, _anthro_" she counted her fingers.

"What about the Monkeys?" he asked, trying not to laugh at the mere mention of it.

"For some reason…they're not getting the popularity needed…" she shook her head. "But, enough explaining, you need your pills today"

"Oh…right, where are they?" William looked around the chrome room.

"Right there, behind ya…oh, and you got a visitor…" she walked out. He popped open the lid of the container, and gulped two red gel-pills and washed it down with water. Afterwards, a human dressed in all black with a helmet walked in, followed by two experiments.

"Andrew, hey!" William rushed over and squeezed him tight.

"Little Willie…you've grown up quite a lot, taking regards to the past events of these few weeks…" Andrew chuckled, returning the hug.

"Yep…so, why are you here?" he sat down on the bed, still smiling.

He gave a sigh, and then began. "You see…I sent Painkiller to terminate an illegal operation of genetic-engineering in the Eastern Milky Way, where the Russians control. He discovered that there were transmission logs between a certain Cascadian Spec Ops battalion and the terrorist group that appeared, named _The Forgotten_"

"Is it those exact same troops that executed those raids?" William leaned forward a bit, his voice calm and no nonsense.

"The very ones…so I sent in Agent 3 to find out what battalion it is…" the doctor nodded. "Unfortunately, _he_ couldn't find them…"

"No way! You made him to be the best spy in the galaxy!" the prince's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Much true…" one of the experiments, Tom, a black-furred muscle-man with a silver earring in his right ear with a scar on his left eye, spoke up. "Whoever these people are…they are very well-trained…"

"Exactly, not to mention it haz embarrassed me!" the other, Agent 3, growled. "My reputation will be damaged by this failure…which means I won't be the ladies man I once was!"

"Calm down…" Andrew patted his friend's shoulder tenderly. "You did your best…not to mention you gave me a clue on the where-about's of the Forgotten's base…"

"Well…true…" the agent sighed, blowing out a lot of cigarette smoke. "All I could find was that the temperature is at 106 degrees Fahrenheit, and the climate read _Arid_"

"That means it's in a desert somewhere!" William cried. "If I am still able to control the military, I'll search for unusual thermal anomalies on desert planets…"

"Sounds like a plan, do you agree dad?" Tom looked up to his father.

"All the way…now, first things first. William, try and sort out the…_disorder_ you seem to have with your parents, I'll organize the Iron Mantel so they can get my troops ready to go…"

"Alright, let's do this…" Agent 3 stuck his chest out. Everybody agreed, and exited the room…

Author: I cannot remember the capital city name of the Trog Empire's home-planet, I'll try and remember next time!


	13. Gearing Up

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Thirteen: Gearing Up

"Alright you sad ladies!" Iron Mantel-Four, the Spec Ops agent of the elite group called Iron Mantel, capable of doing everything swiftly and with terrifying efficiency, shouted at the line of troops in front of him. "The doctor is starting to suspect that this terrorist group called _The Forgotten_ is trying to start a war between the major galactic powers! And you, soldiers of the Terran Syndicate, are gearing up to stop this threat!"

"Do we even know where they are?" a brown-furred soldier spoke up.

"Not at the moment Corporal…" the helmeted trog shook his head. "But the doctor is sending in Agent 3 to find that out, so until we discover the location, we're getting ready!"

"Are the troops ready IM-4?" Dr. Leafgreen walked in casually.

"Just about to start the preparations sir" he saluted. Murmurs of excitement spread like wildfire amongst the lined-up troops, equipped with dusty ruby-red battle-armor with LED's on the joints. Some wore a helmet modeled after the MICH TC-2000 combat helmet from the US, with slight differences in the design; others wore garrison caps, boonie hats and baseball caps.

"Good…good, when your done, I want you to take this lot and head to Aeger Eger, we're getting strange readings from that planet…" the tall teenager ordered, then leaving.

"You heard him, we got ourselves an assignment, personally given by the man himself, let's get a move on!" IM-4 barked at the soldiers.

_Royal Trog Army Headquarters, Ghujakiba, Kurij_

"Royalty in room!" an officer shouted when William entered the high-tech command center. All the personnel stood up and saluted.

"At ease…" William said casually. Everybody went back to their duties. Supreme General Benjamin Hajash'ikl gave a euphoric expression.

"My prince! I'm so glad to see you walking about safe and sound again!" he saluted with a huge smile. "What brings you here?"

"I had a talk with my old childhood friend, Andrew Leafgreen" he began. "When sent an agent to knock out an illegal research station, he found transmission logs between a battalion in the Cascadian Special Strike Brigade, and the terrorists themselves…."

"What?! You mean there are traitors in the Cascadian Army?" Benjamin growled.

"Very likely, so he sent in a spy to find out which one…" William nodded. "However, they covered their tracks well…that means something big is gonna happen, and we need to find out what…"

"What do you want me to do sire?" the aging general stood tall and proud, awaiting orders from his majesty.

"What Andrew's spy _did_ find was location clues…the operating-center for the terrorists is in a desert region or planet…" he gave a serious tone. "I want you to scan all Arid-type planets in the galaxy, and search for unusual heat-readings…"

"As you command my liege!" the general walked off, bowing.

_The White House, Washington D.C., United States_

"Mr. President…" Vice-President Amareno Hujuaz, a Golden Jackal, walked in, his face serious. "I have found something that'll interest you greatly…"

"Oh? What will that be?" US President Jack Nicholson leaned in, his chin resting between his skinny fingers.

"One of our inside men have reported that an illegal Russian space-station was carrying transmission logs between the Cascadians and the terrorists…" Amareno threw a packet of documents on the Mahogany desk.

"I knew it! I knew those Cascadians were up to something, right from day one!" Jack banged his fist on the desk. "Organize a meeting with the military Joint Chiefs!"

"Right away!" the jackal rushed out.

_Later…_

"Hmm…this evidence you have brought us is interesting sir…" High Chief Jonathan, a Timberland Wolf, studied the documents in his paws. "Are you certain that this isn't a trick to make us attack an ally?"

"I'm certain; I had my best men confirm it. It's legit!" Jack nodded, his eyes burning for retribution, and to reclaim the lost lands the American people wanted back.

"Alright then…" John sighed. "You have our approval, we'll side you in speaking with Congress tomorrow…"

"This won't be a mistake, you have my guarantee!" the president puffed his chest out proudly.

"I hope not…" the wolf said gravely before cutting the line.

"Well sir…it's started, no turning back now…" Amareno advised. "What's your next move…?"

"Hit em' hard with the facts, gain the people's support…then no holding back!" Jack glanced at his partner, his eyes burning with pride.

_The Forgotten Headquarters, undisclosed location…_

"My lord…" a trog in a ski-mask approached, bowing deep.

"Speak, or be gone…" the mysterious leader gave a wave.

"The information you ordered us to plant…the Americans have taken the bait, we made sure they won't discover it was false information…" the soldier began. "Our moles are reporting that the president has requested a meeting with Congress to see if they will declare war against the Cascadian mountain boys…"

"Everything is going exactly to plan…what about the threatening human…Leafgreen?" the leader rubbed his paws with delight.

"He…has saw through the lies, he knows we got insiders, he's just not sure who…" the man gulped nervously. The leader angrily breathed in deep through his nose, and told the soldier to leave immediately, which he hastily done. Once he was sure nobody will hear, he spat dozens of curses, swiping at the air, and then resting on his throne to recover.

"Don't worry…those men are highly trained, they won't be spotted…" the leader muttered to himself.

Outside, the soldier who reported the news slipped into a deserted wing, and revealed himself to be Agent 3.

"Father…" he spoke into his communicator. "We have a major problem on our hands…"

_RTA HQ…_

"Your highness…" Benjamin bowed to William, who sat in the chair of the command center, staring at the holographic map of the Milky Way. "We have scanned all planets that register under Arid…we didn't find anything of interest…"

"Shit…" William cursed under his breath. "What else can we search?"

"Well…there is…" the sudden realization gave him a saw-a-ghost expression.

"The deserts of Earth…" William whispered gravely.

"I'll start scanning right away!" the general sprinted out of the command center as fast as his frail legs could allow. When Will couldn't think of anything worse, Andrew called.

"Yes?" William answered it.

"Uh, Will, it's me…we have a problem on our hands…" Andrew informed him gravely.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" he moaned with frustration. "What is it?"

"Uhhh…Agent 3 _did_ find the headquarters of _The Forgotten_…but something else…" the teenager was hesitant to let out the knowledge.

"Good news and bad news…interesting, but continue…" the prince sighed, lounging in the egg-chair.

"They planted false information at that research station I knocked out a while ago…" the human took a deep breath. "And…it's leading the United States to declare war on Cascadia…"

"_FUCKING BITCH!_" William screamed so loud, everybody hit the ground and covered their heads.


	14. Spark Becomes Fire

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Fourteen: Spark Becomes Fire

"Mr. President, it is wise for you to hear me out…" King Stitch began firmly on a holographic screen in his throne room. "My son, along with his childhood friend, have discovered that the information you have retrieved is actually false information cleverly designed so that you cannot realize it's a trick!"

"I find that hard to believe with all due respect your highness…" Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "However, our technology is the best, if the traitorous scum Cascadia is counted out. So, it is _very_ unlikely that what you're telling me is true…"

"I've seen it myself Mr. President…" the doctor spoke up on another line, his lab seen behind him, filled with many holographic screens and military inventions. "What you have is lie, something to make you steer clear of the real truth…"

"Explain this then: why did all the other major powers, including yourself, managed to foil those raids many days ago?" the president challenged, his expression annoyed.

"We managed to respond in time, plus plain luck!" Stitch was starting to grow frustrated. "You still have time to cancel the meeting Mr. President! If you stop all this now, we'll work side-by-side with you to the greatest extent to not only prove you were fooled, but that there is another mercenary battalion in disguise!"

"Enough!" Jack roared. "I'm growing tired of these empty promises and blind optimism, the _real_ reason that those raids were stopped was because you were working with them behind the scenes!"

"What the-how dare you accuse us of working _against_ you?!" the Trog king raised his voice.

"That's not true Mr. President, I've known Stitch _way_ before the empire was formed!" Andrew backed his good friend, greatly shocked by the accusation. "He would _never_ side with the terrorists after innocent lives were taken!"

"This isn't your battle…" Jack said cryptically. "This battle started when those mountain boys withdrew from us after the Oil War many years ago, this is our time to reunify the nation, become proud and powerful once more…"

"You will regr-"

"Stop" Andrew interrupted Stitch hastily. "I see the bigger picture…you _knew_ that was false information, but you lied to the Joint Chiefs, using that as an excuse to invade and annex the free Republic of Cascadia, just so you can reunite the so called _American_ people!"

"Oh ho-hoo! _Now_ who's casting false accusations?!" Jack snapped. "This will be my ultimatum, doctor and king: if you try and protect Cascadia, you will be labeled enemies, and we will not hesitate to open fire on you if we see you!"

"Are you insane?!" Andrew finally lost his patience. "_Both_ of us have a _powerful_ military, even me, that's asleep! If you attack us, you will awaken a giant that'll crush your nation if we wanted to!"

"I'm not afraid of your empty threats no longer…" the President mumbled gravely, and then cut the transmission.

"By the gods…" Stitch cursed, tightening his fist hard. "If we don't do something my good friend, we're gonna regret it!"

"I see it too Stitch…" Leafgreen sighed. "We only have two choices: sit back and watch Cascadia be crushed…or declare war against the United States…"

"You can declare war on them without a just reason Andrew…" the king gave Leafgreen a sorrowful stare. "Me, on the other hand, have to make sure that the government approves of this…not to mention make my citizens not organize any protests…"

"We can't call on the Federation to help me either…" the doctor rested his head on his palm. "They're near total economic collapse, and there are widespread riots throughout their territory…"

"Until I find a way to aide you, you'll have to this by yourself…" Stitch sighed. "My best wishes to you…and may Yunij watch over you…"

"Thanks…though I think your way will come sooner than you'd expect…" the teenage prodigy gave a sly smirk under his helmet, then cut the transmission. Stitch sat down, wearing a confused look.

_What does he mean by that?_ he wondered. _What is his young, but big brain up to now?_

_State Border of Idaho and Oregon, Forward US Army base_

"Agent 3, ya read me?" the doctor called.

"Loud and clear father…" the spy answered, hiding behind a rock just north of the base. "Something I should hear?"

"Jack just finished the meeting with Congress, if they announce of their approval, that base you're near is gonna get rolling in a heartbeat…" Leafgreen warned.

"Don't worry, I have enough time…" Agent 3 assured him. "Now, I'm making my move now…"

The spy closed his communicator, and, using his light-bending ability that his fur allows, he became invisible and sneaked into the base. He dodged out of the way of walking soldiers out of armor, narrowly avoided cruising LAVs, and entered the intel-trailer. Returning to sight, he sorted through the documents, quickly memorizing everything. One document caught his attention. After reading it over, a stunning realization hit him.

There was another battalion secretly working for the terrorists! Folding it, he inserted it into a pocket inside the jacket of his suit.

"…and that's not the best part!" the spy heard a soldier near the door. Quickly, he cloaked himself and started to leave. _THWACK!_ The door opened and smashed him into the wall. He barely managed to stay quiet from the impact of the blow.

"Well, spit it out! What is it?!" the second soldier insisted.

"If Congress says yes, we get to blow those mountain boys to kingdom come!" the other gestured.

"Awesome! I can't wait to travel freely to Mt. Hood again!" the younger human barely kept his excitement in. Agent 3 was thankful he reorganized the documents back into the folder, evidenced that the soldiers sat on green chairs, relaxing.

"My grandparents were planning on getting a retirement home there…until those hippie mountain boys seceded!" the older red-furred Trog soldier said bitterly. The experiment-spy slipped out quietly, wading through crowds of soldiers on the dry, yellow grass. He was almost out of there when he saw a beautiful violet-furred Trog-female, perched on a watchtower, an R700 sniper-rifle laid on her shoulder.

_What a beautiful woman…_ the agent stared at her mindlessly. _I wonder if I can see her again…_

Remembering the importance of the mission, the spy slipped out, sprinted across the grassy plain, and boarded a deep-space recon ship waiting for him…

_TSV Nostradamus, Mars orbit_

"Major on the deck!" a female Trog TS (Terran-Syndicate) soldier announced, hands behind her back. All the soldiers, including crew members present in the barracks, formed a line and saluted. Major Yuna Hanijama walked in, his Juggernaut-class battle-armor recently cleaned.

"Alright boys, here's what we got…" the aging, but capable yellow-furred Trog began. "The Cascadians and Americans are gearing up for war, and the doctor wants us to try and stop this, since the US President has blatantly accused him of siding with the mysterious terrorists…"

The soldiers spat curses and booed at that information. The major lifted his hands, signaling for silence, and the commotion died down after a minute.

"Yes, that _is_ uncalled for, but the doctor has tried everything to keep the situation from coming to this…" Yuna sighed. "However, there are some things that can't be stopped, so he's bringing us out…to _scare_ the president into not declaring war…unfortunately, he has already finished speaking with Congress, so if they approve…well, the doctor _is_ a crazy-mastermind…"

"What's he want us to do sir?" a soldier spoke up. "We can pull it off for him!"

"He wants us…" he sighed again. "To launch a full-scale attack on Washington…"

Murmurs of astonishment and disbelief erupted among the huge line of soldiers and crewmembers. Some of them have relatives in Washington, others totally shocked at the bold and daring idea.

"I know this is a shock to you all…" Yuna spoke. "But if Congress approves the declaration…we have no choice but to carry this out…"

"What about those wussy Europeans?" another, a crewmember, rang out.

"We have no information on their involvement at the moment…" he answered. "But the doctor is sure that they will somehow be involved in this…"

"Why the hell are the Cascadian and American crybabys attacking each other?" a higher-ranked soldier growled. "The real enemies are the terrorists!"

Everybody shouted in agreement, lifting their fists high in the air.

"It was false information planted by them…" Yuna said. "They've convinced the president that the Cascadians are working with the terrorists…but the doctor thinks that's an excuse to reunify the land again…"

"To hell with _reunifying_!" an officer shouted. "They can sit and whine for all we care, the real deal is these terrorists, they need to be stopped before they can do more damage!"

Everybody made a deafening roar of agreement and support. Yuna smiled at their intelligence, and determination to uphold peace and security throughout the galaxy.

"Well boys…I'm gonna be honest here…" Yuna began. "This…_is_…our finest hour. For many years, we were hidden from the public eye, abiding our time…waiting…to show our strength. Now is the time to make ourselves known, to show everybody, that the doctor has the _potential_…to form a major power…that can contest with the others…if he wanted to…what is our duty?"

"TO PROTECT THE GALAXY AND SERVE THE DOCTOR!!" the soldiers screamed with enthusiasm.

"That's right!" Yuna raised his voice, the excitement boiling deep in his heart. "The doctor maybe an oddball…but he's _our_ oddball! And we love him for that, and he loves us for who we are! Now…go and make him proud!"

The soldiers screamed with all of their breath in support and glee, eager to do battle against the stubborn United States…

And…with that…this is the finest hour…the dawn of the galaxy's strongest powers…will soon clash…

_END_


	15. ACT II The Sandstorm Takes Its Time

Rise of an Empire

Act II

Chapter Fifteen: The Sandstorm Takes Its Time

_Ghujakiba Palace, Kurij, Home planet of the Trog Empire…_

"…and in recent news, United States President Jack Nicholson, has declared war on the Republic of Cascadia, explaining that information has tied them to terrorist talks…" a pink-furred Trog anchorwoman reported. "Not only that, but Dr. Leafgreen, King Stitch's close friend from childhood, has said that he has his own army, and will fight on the side of Cascadia, citing that the US has been tricked…"

"Honey…" Angel walked, nervous. "It's the War Council…your meeting starts in five minutes…everybody except me and you are present…"

Stitch gave a sigh through his nose. "Return there…I'll be there shortly…"

After Angel left, Stitch stared hard at his friend's masked face. The helmet obscured his face, leaving only his hazel eyes showing. The picture depicted the doctor in the middle of a fiery speech, his eyes blazing with determination and honor, with his loyal assistant and bodyguard, Tom, standing proudly by his side. His army's coat of arms, a red star with an AUZ-972 Assault-rifle, a weapon using the body of an AK-47, but sleeker, was hanging behind him.

_Well old friend…_ Stitch groaned in his mind. _This is it…will I join you…or watch you…?_

_The White House, Washington D.C., Capital of the United States_

"Mr. President…" Amareno walked in. "Someone requests to see you…he claims he can be a valuable ally…"

"Let him in; see what he's got…" Jack rested his elbows on the desk. Amareno opened the maple-wood double door, and in came in a white-furred Trog, wearing a formal suit with a black tie.

"Hello Mr. President…" the Trog bowed, wearing a smile. "My name is Tim Sheekal…and I have vital information for you…"

"Pop a seat and out with it then!" the president motioned towards a black velvet chair across from him. Tim walked over and sat in it, cleared his throat, and then began.

"Well sir…I have just found out that Andrew's _Secret Army_ will be revealed soon. He managed to get the Cuban Emperor to allow him to land his forces in North-eastern Cuba. If you don't get a proper defense up and running soon, Washington will be under a massive assault by the world's most powerful army by one man…"

Jack gave a deep breath, and pondered this. For what seemed like an hour, he burst into laughter.

"What is so funny Mr. President?!" Tim snapped.

"I thank you for revealing that Leafgreen's Army will be landing near us soon, but puh-leese! _Nobody_ can be stupid enough to launch an attack on Washington! It's suicide!" he explained, still laughing.

"I don't think you realize how powerful and intelligent Leafgreen really is sir…" the Trog growled fiercely. "He is a _child prodigy_! Remember Jumba? The guy who won almost _every_ Nobel Prize available? Yeah, he was taught by him!"

"I don't know where this joke is going to, but _coome on_!" Jack snickered. "Nobody, especially a _kid_ can learn quantum science that fast!"

"His school teachers have commended him for being very bright and listening sir…" Tim continued. "He graduated from Highschool with straight A's in _college_-level classes!"

"Listen, I appreciate that an enemy force is incoming, but enough with the jokes, alright?" Jack showed his palm to Tim. "Now, head back to Dulibarij and do…whatever you Trog-governors do, okay?"

"…very well Mr. President…" Tim sneered. He was _very_ close to losing, very close to just snapping and tearing the President up to shreds, but he kept his cool and walked out. When he was halfway down the steps of the building, he pulled out a communicator.

"Alright Kevin, change of plans…" he spoke bitterly. "He's the dumbest president I've ever seen…reorganize and destroy the Statue of Liberty!"

"Yeah-haa!" Kevin cheered excitedly. "It's gonna be _fun_ seeing the morale blown away from the soldiers _and_ the citizens!"

"Don't get too excited there Kevin…" Tim rolled his eyes. "You got very lucky on the raid, don't act like you'll get lucky again, the US Military is very strong, so that means you'll get killed on sight if they discover what's going on…"

_Reichstag, Berlin, Capital of the European Union_

"Chairman…" EU-Chief General Siegfried Grinsonbach approached. "The world waits on us…what do you want us to do?"

"…" Heinrich sighed deeply, cupping the back of his head with his hands, and leaning into his leather chair. "I've noticed that there is an increase in oil deposits over in the Cascadian lands…if we seize those, we can finally end our decades-long fuel-problem…"

"But we're getting a breakthrough on electric-vehicles Chairman!" the general protested. "Oil is an environmentally-harmful fuel substance…what if-"

"Oil is the only efficient source of vehicle-fuel!" Heinrich snapped. "We enter the side of the Americans…but, once we got the target-sites…we'll declare our neutrality…"

"Yavore…" the general said sadly, walking away.

_This isn't personal Henry…_ he thought. _I hope you understand…I'm only looking out for my people…_

_Matanzas Region, Cuba_

"Come on ladies! Get those crates out of the drop-ship, now!" IM-4 barked at the struggling soldiers. The air was warm but humid, so the sweat running down the soldiers were heavy and made their fur slightly damp. The camp was already almost set-up, given the time they had.

"Are you sure this'll pull off?" Tom questioned Andrew, both of whom were watching the scene from an orbital camera onboard the _Nostradamus_.

"I have every detail worked out and planned, and if the need arises, I can formulate backups…" Andrew assured him, his tone similar to his pride being slightly hurt.

"Okay dad…I've got your back on this all the way…" Tom nodded, his hands shoved into his baggy black pants.

"By the way…how's Painkiller comin' along?" the doctor glanced at him.

_Liberty Island, New York City, United States_

"Are you sure dad put in a weapons' familiarization program in ya? Cuz I still think that you aren't good with weapons yet…" Painkiller checked with Ewa Lani, his voice shaky and nervous.

"Hmph! It's because I'm a lady, isn't it?" Ewa Lani said cheekily, her expression hurt. Ewa Lani, her fur blue all-round, violet eyes and beautiful, long-flowing hair with a ruby-red colored bang that colored her right eye, adjusted the scope on her Barrett M82 Anti-Material .50 Cal sniper rifle.

"Uhh…yes" Painkiller nodded, loading bullets into his dual MK23 pistols. Ewa Lani threw a piece of rock at him, which he dodged expertly.

"I swear, I'm gonna tell daddy on you!" she stuck her tongue at him.

"Like hell you will!" he barked at her. They argued for about what seemed like half an hour until their tracker started beeping. They instantaneously stopped and got to position.

"You see 'em?" Ewa looked through the high-power scope.

"Yep…about a squad worth…about four people…lightly armed, dressed as citizens…something covert…" he reported. "Range…thirty meters…"

"Got it…wait, I see Kevin…that traitorous scum…" she growled as she sighted the mercenary leader.

"It's your lucky day…he's holding the package…" he smiled when he noticed Kevin was carrying a large briefcase.

"Yay!" she gave a small cheer. "Firing in three…two…one…"

XXX

"Alright boys, remember your parts?" Kevin checked his demolitions team when they were halfway towards the titanic statue. They all murmured in agreement. "Good, I don't want this sloppy, so let's do this fast and efficient!"

Right when he was about to turn to resume walking, a loud _CRACK_ rang through the cold, foggy air, and half of his head exploded _before_ the sound erupted. Surprised and caught in the open, they dived down to the concrete ground, one of them didn't make it, his torso blown a huge hole in it.

"We didn't sign up for this shit!" a human shouted, covering his head.

"We gotta get outta here before we're picked off like Kevin and Yuraj!" a sunset-furred Trog barked, crawling away from the area. They all immediately started crawling towards their boat that they rented from a dock back on the mainland, trying not to vomit from the wave of freshly-spilled blood and newly-fired gunpowder that erupted when they started shouting.

XXX

"Woo-hoo!" Painkiller cheered. "We got em!"

"Daddy's gonna be so proud of me!" Ewa Lani did a little dance.

"You? Nuh-uh, it's _me_!" he pointed to himself. That started another argument…

_Council Chambers, Ghujakiba Palace, Kurij_

"…it is by the decision of the War Council…" Supreme General Benjamin began, standing up and addressing the higher-class citizens below and the royal family perched on the balcony. "…that we enter the war on the side of Cascadia!"

To the whole family's surprise, the citizens gave a deafening cheer, chanting the powers' names.

"Alright William…I'm placing you in charge of the army…think you can do that?" Stitch glanced at his son.

"I was _born_ to do it dad" he smiled. Stitch smiled as well, and Benjamin nodded towards William.

The actors are now in place, and the stage is set…let the show…BEGIN!

XXX

Author: Wow, I never thought I could resume my rate of posting chapters daily! I hope the new excitement makes up for the wait I put you guys through! Oh, and as a teaser, one of my classmates from school asked me to put him in this fanfic…and I've decided to do it, so be ready for a character who is…EVIL! MUAHAHA!!

Tom: I'm sorry dad, but THAT…is the CHEESIEST introduction I've EVER heard!

Author: Oh who asked you?!


	16. The Chess Piece Makes a Move

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Sixteen: The Chess-Piece Makes a Move

Jumba Jookiba, multi-Nobel Prize winning and Galactic Federation top scientist, is working in his upgraded lab back in Lilo's home, who has returned to Stitch to help him fight the war that has arisen.

"Hmm…if I increase thermonuclear-acid levels to this…will it make boom-boom formula much more deadly?" he muttered to himself. He decided to go for it, and increased the level. After that, he poured the neon-blue liquid in a large flask into a tube full of green liquid, and after a moment, everything exploded. After a minute, Jumba gave a small cough, and cheered.

"I did it!" he shouted, dancing wildly. "Boom-boom formula is now ready to be added to new experiment!"

"If you still can…" a voice rang out…

"What? Who is out there, hiding in the shadows? Answer…no, wait…show yourself!" he drew his blaster.

"As you say…" a human walked in from the door, wearing a red snow-jacket, blue pants and white sneakers. He has very short brown-hair, and a seemingly Ukrainian face, yet wearing a grin.

"Who are you…?" Jumba demanded, keeping his blaster aimed at the odd boy.

"Call me…Terminoedar…" he grinned, then raised his hand and a red bolt of plasma shot forth and struck Jumba in the head, killing him instantly. Terminoedar walked around the room, inspecting it, and then Tim appeared, hands folded behind his back.

"Good work…you may actually be of use to me…" he smirked, checking the limp corpse of Jumba, whose mid-section of his face has burned away.

"Our deal…?" Terminoedar demanded, raising his palm to Tim.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget" he raised his hands in defense. After the boy lowered his hand, Tim took out a steel-ring, about four keys attached to it. "These are the keys to your new lab over in Africa…you may do as you wish as long as you continue working for me…"

"Sounds fair…" Terminoedar nodded, taking the keys and sliding it into his jacket-pocket. "And, for my rival?"

"He's amassing an invasion force in Northeast Cuba…I'll give you command of a battalion and you are free to attack them anytime you wish…" he answered, giving a small nod.

"Good…I'll see you later…" Terminoedar walked out, wearing an evil grin.

_Fool…_ Tim snickered when he was sure the assassin was out of hearing-range. _You may have command of my good men…but nobody can defeat the doctor's forces…_

_Forward Outpost, Northeastern Shore of Cuba_

"Sir…Jack isn't preparing his defenses along the Virginian coast…" IM-4 reported from a topographic hologram map of the Eastern Seaboard of the US. "It's going according to what you have planned…"

"Excellent…I knew Jack is too much of an idiot to realize my military-potential…" Dr. Leafgreen snickered. "Tell Captain Jone of the _Nostradamus_ to ready the orbital-cannons…we'll start with the shelling, then move in for the capture…"

"As you wish sir…" IM-4 bowed, and then hailed the Planetary-Assault ship.

"Doctor…" a TS-officer walked in and bowed. "The men have rested, been fed, equipped and are standing by for boarding…"

"Are our armored units fueled up and ready to go?" the doctor inquired.

"We're still working on the airfield for our Surface-Fighters, but our LAVs, APCs and tanks are ready to go…" the officer answered.

"Good…tell the men to board at 0300 hours, a night-attack will further our advantage…" the doctor ordered. The officer saluted and walked away. IM-4 walked towards the doctor, but his tone of voice isn't pleasing.

"Doctor…I'm afraid there's some bad news over in Kauai…" he began.

"What do you mean, bad?" Leafgreen gave an irritated tone.

"Its Jumba sir…he's found dead in his laboratory…someone assassinated him…" he said sadly. Underneath the helmet, his lips quivered tightly and his eyes began to tear.

"Continue the operation…I'll speak to the other Iron Mantel operatives…" he said shakily. "I'll make sure that killer pays for what he has done…"

_TES Ujanika, Orbiting over New York_

"No…" Stitch shook his head, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry your highness…we'll give him a royal burial…" an officer of the Trog Army sighed. After he cut the line, Stitch walked to his quarters in the Star Destroyer-class ship, and bawled in his silk pillow. Lilo walked in, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I heard it too Stitch…but we need to focus on the war right now…" she said, fighting back tears.

"Why him?" he squeezed her tight, slamming his face to her torso. "What did he do to deserve such a fate…?"

"I don't know either Stitch…but, you need to work on fighting this war, and I'll work on finding out who killed him, kay?" Lilo gave an optimistic smile.

"Okie-taka…" he sniffed.

_Terran Syndicate 7__th__ Fleet, en route to Eastern Calvert coast_

"This is Skimmer 7, waters are smooth and clear, the night is helping our cloak-devices, any trouble ahead?" a vessel captain spoke in the mic.

"Uhh…negative Skimmer 7, waters are clear to navigate, estimated time to arrival…umm, ten minutes if we don't see the Coast Guard…" the weatherman responded on the flagship, _Vesuvius_.

"Admiral Ruhn, this is Leafgreen, any trouble on the route?" the doctor hailed the admiral on a video-screen of the main viewport.

"Negative so far doctor, we'll be in Eastern Calvert in ten minutes if there's no sign of the Coast Guard…" Ruhn shook his head, his Admiral uniform, a cap with the Navy symbol, an Aircraft carrier in the foreground with a space fighter and anchor behind it, with the colors of dusty red and black laces, slightly wrinkled.

"Good…we got our Airbase up, so if you need air-support, just let Lieutenant-General Ehn of the Air Force know…" Andrew smiled under his mask, the first time since he heard the news earlier.

"I'll keep that in mind doctor, you can count on us to get these troops to Washington safe and sound…" Ruhn said with confidence.

_Port Republic, Calvert of the US_

A police car, a Sedan Hyundai, sat perched on a road, keeping a look out for speeders. The occupants, an African-American and a red-furred Trog, relaxed in their seats, drinking coffee and eating Maple-donuts, the crumbs spilling on their navy-blue police uniforms.

"Officer Henry, Officer Henry, do you read?" Dispatch radioed.

"Dispatch, this is Henry, somethin' goin on?" the Trog answered.

"We're getting reports from dockworkers about multiple freighters coming in to the port, and they're refusing to identify themselves, other units are on the way…" the female dispatch informed them.

"Ten-Four, we're on our way…" Henry replied, setting down the radio and starting the car.

"I haven't finished my coffee!" the human whined.

"It'll still be there when we're done…" Henry chuckled, shifting the gear to D4 and driving onto the road.

_The Port_

"I say again, unknown freighters, identify yourselves now, or you will be taken into custody by law enforcement…" the head-dockworker radioed. Still no response, only white noise. Police cruisers drove onto the scene and exited their cars, awaiting the arrival. After about thirty minutes, a few of the ships has docked into the port, despite not being large enough for these kinds of ships.

"Alright boys, let's go!" the high-ranking officer, a Latino human, ordered. The group, about ten overall, walked down cautiously towards the ships. They stopped when they heard a strange noise, and before they realized it, a gunship appeared and started tearing up the dock.

"Go, go!" Henry shouted at his partner, who was already in the cruiser. Panicking, Henry shifted to reverse and drove wildly out of the area.

"Dispatch, this Jones, they have gunships! I repeat, _gunships_!" he screamed as a sleek, dusty red APC drove over a fence and crushed a Honda Odyssey, driving forward. "America is under _ATTACK_!"

Not long after they left, soldiers stormed out from the cargo hold of the ships, along with tanks, LAVs and more APCs. After that, a space-transport landed in a makeshift command post and out came the doctor along with Tom.

"It appears we fed the baby what it wants…" Andrew said deviously after sighting a News Chopper circling overhead. "Take it down, there's no need for more sightseeing…"

A TS crewmember guided an AA-vehicle, loaded with highly-advanced heat-seeking missiles, over towards the middle of the empty dock. With a turning noise, the vehicle aimed at the chopper that circled overhead and fired. The chopper didn't stand a chance, its tail-rotor flying off and the main-body plummeting towards the Earth, its occupants burned alive.

"Alright, commander?" the doctor called. Major-General Inuk, an orange-furred Trog, dressed in the TS armor, jogged over and saluted.

"Everything is going smoothly, everybody now knows our might doctor…what next?" the commander gave a smile.

"Alright, here's how its gonna go…" the doctor brought up a holographic top-map of Maryland. "Second division is gonna move up towards Anne Arundel and move in from the northeast, while your division takes care of Andrew's Air Force Base, seizing Air Force One so that Jack won't escape…once we do that, third and forth will come from the West and Southwest, trapping Washington…Jack was stupid enough to mass the bulk of his forces at the Cascadian border, so he's as good as gone…any problems with this?"

"Where will third and fourth come from sir?" Inuk questioned.

"They'll be transported by the 32nd through the river between Saint Mary's and Westmoreland…" he explained. "Anything else?"

"Nope, this is good sir…when will we strike?" he shook his head.

"ASAP…" the doctor said flatly.


	17. The Storm Unleashes its Fury

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Seventeen: The Storm Unleashes its Fury

_Forward Operations Base, Port Republic, Maryland of USA_

"I was wondering when you would take that thing off dad…" Tom snickered when Leafgreen removed his helmet, revealing a kind-faced boy with hazel eyes, semi-long hair, and developed facial hair.

"I like to be anonymous man!" he laughed. Despite being an Oregonian, he has developed a Boston-like accent, which Tom learned now since his voice is much clearer. "Anyway, how ah things comin' along?"

"The four divisions are advancing faster than expected, we should be laying siege to Washington by dawn…" he reported.

"Great! What about Stitch? He managed to enter the war on our side now…" Leafgreen cheered. Even though it was a few hours after the news about Jumba, he has rebounded quite well.

"The capital ship, _Ujanika_, is orbiting above New York as we speak…" he answered. "They're getting ready to drop troops and armor down into the city…"

"…what about the Euro's?" Leafgreen remembered about America's ally.

"They're still mobilizing, they haven't been in a war for decades…" he assured him.

"Haha, not so tough now, ah they?" he laughed.

"They're pretty tough, they're just damn slow" Tom laughed as well. They both got a kick out of that. After a while, Andrew brought out some Mountain Dew and they did a toast for a job well done.

_Atlanta, Georgia of USA_

"Alright Alex…your men are now under your command…remember, you still work for me…" Tim warned.

"If it leads me to Andrew, I'll stay with ya" Terminoedar assured him. After Tim cut the line, he got to work.

"Okay! Andrew's men aren't expecting us, so let's move up North and take him out over in Port Republic in Maryland!" he shouted to the men, who have set up camp in grassland somewhere in the rural countryside.

"You heard him! Pack it up and let's get moving!" a black-furred Trog officer barked.

_Soon…my old friend…_ he thought evilly. _Soon, your mine…_

_TES Ujanika_

"Admiral…" Stitch entered the bridge, wearing a blue and white service uniform.

"Your highness…" Admiral Jikah saluted, wearing the same uniform, but with ribbons, medals and an officer's cap.

"Send down troops to New York City, my close friend is taking Washington D.C. directly, and we don't want to chance the Canadians to spring forth and help them…" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" he said.

_TSV Nostradamus_

"Doctor, this is Lieutenant-Admiral Uun, what'cha got fer me?" the purple-furred female Trog saluted when the doctor hailed the bridge.

"Uun, are those cannons ready to pummel Washington?" the doctor asked, his helmet back on.

"Armed and awaiting coordinates, just say the word!" she said confidently.

"Right, here they ah" he transmitted the bombardment location to Weapons Control, who the operator reported they're ready to go.

"We got 'em sir, standby for bombardment…" she grinned.

_White House, Washington D.C. of the US_

"Sir, we got a major problem on our hands…" Amareno said shakily.

"What is it?" Jack inquired, nervous.

"It's Leafgreen sir…Tim was right, he has a powerful and well organized army marching towards our door…" he reported, rubbing his arm.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous!" he spat, relieved. "How could one child have such a strong army?"

"You can ask General of the Army Michael sir, he sees it…" Amareno continued.

"I don't have time for-" _BOOM!_

_TSV Nostradamus_

"Bombardment complete sir, one of the rounds hit the White House!" she said proudly.

"Crap…this complicates things…" he groaned.

"You were…oh jeez, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know!" she apologized quickly.

"It's alright Uun, I should've told you when I gave you the coordinates…no matter, and the United States is surely weakened greatly by this attack…" he assured her.

"What about the terrorists sir?" she asked him, her expression like she finally remembered something.

"…they've been strangely quiet recently…" he pondered.

"What about Jumba's murder sir? Weren't they involved in that?" she continued.

"…no, when my Iron Mantel operatives reported how he died…well, they _were_ involved…just not directly…" he shook his head. "But I know who really did…and why…"

"Who was it sir?" she said with interest.

He gave a sigh. "Someone who is _very_ angry at me…but I don't know why…"

_Georgia and South Carolina State-border, USA_

Alex AKA Terminoedar has left a trail of destruction during his march. Shortly after he marched his troops, he declared _Total War_ to them, and destroyed everything from farms and homes to factories and shops. While Andrew's forces weakened the American morale, Terminoedar weakened the American-Economy. Just a few ranks behind him, two Trog soldiers by the names of Tyun and Hertyk began chatting.

"Why does he want us to do this?" Tyun, a red-furred Trog, began. "Leafgreen's forces are laying waste to the southern New England area, so what's our part?"

"No idea…though he's enjoying the destruction here…maybe it's a bad memory?" Hertyk, a chocolate-furred Trog, answered.

"Why did Tim place us in command of this maniac? We've hardly put a dent in these cowboys! Why I'll-"

"You'll what?" Terminoedar appeared in front of them.

"Uhh…er, nothin sir!" Tyun shook in his combat boots.

"You'll demonstrate your loyalty to me? Or try and rebel against me?" he continued on, his grin terrorizing them from the inside.

"Umm…first one sah!" Hertyk answered quickly.

"Okay then, prove it…" he took out a small piece of stale bread and showed it to him. "I've noticed that you only got a few teeth left…should've taken care of them, eh?"

"I've always regretted it sah!" Hertyk nodded.

"You'll regret it even more…eat it…" he ordered. Gulping, Hertyk slung his rifle on his back and put it in his mouth. From the glare in the boy's eyes, he began chewing it. The pain was agonizing and brought tears in his eyes, but he kept chewing. When he smiled, blood poured down his mouth, but he kept his composure.

"Very good…you are loyal…what about you?" Terminoedar glanced at Tyun.

"I'm just as loyal as him sir!" he said hastily.

"Good…" he nodded. "That goes for all of you! If you ever think about deserting me, I'll make mincemeat out of all of ya in a heartbeat, am I understood?"

Everybody shouted yes sir just half a second later. He ordered them to resume marching, entering Carolinian land…

_Gotham, New Earth, Trog Empire_

"So…didn't your father say you were in charge of the army?" Sarah asked William. Both of them were cuddling each other on his luxurious bed in the palace, the lights dimmed and the news turned on.

"Yeah…he didn't tell me it was the guards!" he moaned. Sarah giggled, and hugged him tighter.

"Well…that means you won't have to leave me, right?" she gazed into his eyes romantically.

"Hmm…true, I guess there is an upside in being head of the guards!" he chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. She purred in delight, and gave him a peck on the cheek. The news was back on, and they were watching a _wacky_ station.

"Welcome back, my name is Charles…" a black-furred Trog anchorman said happily. "First, let's start off with the weather, George?"

"IT'S LIKE DAGGERS OUT HERE!" a Caucasian human screamed in the camera, the scene behind him raining cats and dogs.

"Okay, what about later on?" Charles asked, unbothered by the outburst.

"IT'LL BE PICNIC TIME!" he screamed again.

"Thank you very much George…and now, on with the war right now" Charles shifted a stack of papers. "The king's childhood friend, Andrew Leafgreen, has made a daring attack on Washington, which he shelled it to the Stone Age with orbital cannons on his unveiled Terran-Syndicate-Vessel _Nostradamus_"

"Correct, and it appears another child prodigy is thundering up from Georgia, we know him only by the name of Terminoedar" a pink-furred Trog Anchorwoman agreed.

"Coming up next: Jane's boob-size" Charles said. Jane gaped at him instantly.

"Well that was unusual" William laughed hard after turning off the TV.

"I'll say…and I can I say something to you?" she gazed in his eyes again.

"Sure, what is it?" he smiled. She shifted to her side, and opened up a black velvet box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?" she proposed. Mouth dropped open, he nodded.


	18. Wasteland

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Eighteen: Wasteland

_Reichstag, Berlin_

"The army is ready to go mein Chairman!" Siegfried saluted. Heinrich gave a nod, and the general was off…

_Washington D.C., USA_

The city was almost destroyed. Debris filled the street, corpses that were blown to pieces by the bombardment were scattered at different areas, commonly spread apart from their other limbs, and people, clothes torn and raggedy, wandered the streets; dazed, confused, and scared.

"What the hell just happened?" a blue-furred Trog with a Dodgers baseball cap demanded. "One second, I was watching the Dodgers beat the crap outta the Beavers, and the next second…KABLOOIE!"

"We don't know…it just happened outta nowhere!" an Arabian woman moaned. "I was walking around as well…when, I saw the White House destroyed…"

"Oh no…don't tell me our president is dead!" a Latino male cried.

"Everybody calm down!" General of the Army Michael, an Arctic Fox wearing his Marine service uniform, shouted. "I know the situation is dire, but we must find shelter, if we don't, another shelling may happen!"

"And why should we listen to you, girly-boy?!" a Caucasian male inquired angrily.

"Because I happen to be one-rank down from the president in terms of command!" he responded, unbothered by the stinging insult.

"Ha! As if! Most of your men question whether you're a guy or a girl!" a black furred Trog laughed.

"Grr…listen! Would you rather not have me to lead you back to safety and peace? Or stay wandering the streets, scavenging for food and not seeing daylight?" Michael pointed to the sky, the smoke from scattered fires blocking out the sun.

Everybody murmured, and Michael wasn't sure they were taking him.

"Alright, we'll follow ya…but make a bad move, and we're out!" the Trog with the baseball cap announced.

"Don't worry; soon, the forces from Cascadia will be on their way to help defend Washington!" Michael assured them.

"Attention survivors of Washington…" a voice over an Intercom began. "This is the Terran Syndicate, you are now defeated. We are in control here…"

Not soon after, that a whole battalion of tanks, APCs, fighters and soldiers arrived in the streets, telling them to stay calm, and that everything will be rebuilt.

"Michael…" the black-furred Trog said.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Fuck you ya cross-dressing prick…" he insulted harshly.

_TSV Nostradamus_

"Uun…we're getting strange signals here…" Communications Officer Yhun, an Asian, yellow-furred Trog, beckoned. The Lieutenant-Admiral strolled over and took a look at the holographic terminal. Strange noises and weird images flashed on the computer, finished with the words _Help us_ scribbled in red.

"Where is this comin' from? It's an SOS signal!" she cried.

"The Galactic Federation's home planet Admiral!" he reported quickly.

"Get me the doctor! ASAP!" she ordered, returning to her platform.

_AZU-Nebuchadnezzar Command Vehicle, Washington D.C._

"Doctor, this Uun!" the Admiral appeared on a terminal.

"What is it Uun?" Leafgreen glanced up, surprised at the sudden call.

"We just got an SOS signal from the Galactic Federation sir, what do we do?" she reported.

"You're staying here, I'll go contact _Amethyst_…" he said after a minute.

_TSV Amethyst, orbit over Earth's moon_

Captain Edunh, a red-furred Trog with violet eyes, answered the call on his computer on the control panel.

"Doctor? Do you want me for recon?" he asked when he saw it was the doctor.

"The _Nostradamus_ received an SOS signal from the Federation, I want you to swoop down there and check it out, report back immediately…" he answered simply.

"Got it sir, just let me and my good ol' scout-babe here do the rest!" he accepted proudly. After he cut the call, Edunh finished his sandwich and started up the vessel. After everything read green, he swooped away from the moon's orbit field, and entered into hyperspace…

_Washington D.C., United States_

"Alright Michael…they've arrived just like you said…what are your orders?" Washingtonian Resistance-member Tyler, a human veteran of the US-Korean Oil War, reported, setting down his binoculars.

"Okay…they're lightly armed, since they're only transporting survivors…" Michael began, wearing a pink tube-top and short-shorts. Please note, he _is_ a guy. "On my mark, let those AT-rockets fly!"

"Got it…" Tyler nodded, placing the binoculars on his eyes. The soldiers, equipped with AUZ-972 rifles and dusty-red battle-armor with red LEDs on the joints, underneath a black, silky suit that is unrivalled in user-cooling and environment-protection, with the joints uncovered by the armor, stood guard.

"Ready…" Michael began when he saw the soldiers bringing out the survivors. When he saw the last one leave, he made his mark…

_AZU-Nebuchadnezzar Command Vehicle_

"Sir, we got a problem in Sector Seven…" a female Trog soldier said quickly. The doctor squeezed his way through the narrow aisle of the vehicle, and looked at the terminal.

"It's the damn resistance, they're trying to get the survivors away, send in the Three-Oh-Second!" he growled.

_Northern Washington_

Major-Colonel Iok, a black-furred Trog, sat on a trashed park bench over in the remains of the White House. He was supervising the troops searching the rubble for signs of the US President and Vice-President, who was in the building at the time of the bombardment.

"Umm…sir, you're not gonna believe this, but…" a private began nervously. "We found the president, _barely_ alive, but no signs of Amareno…"

"Did you search through there _thoroughly_?" he glared.

"Yes!" the recruit threw his armored hands up. "We flipped that thing upside down, but no sign of Amareno!"

"If I know the doctor…this is gonna bug him for a while…" Iok rubbed his chin anxiously.

_European Union Maximum-Security prison, Arctic-class HJK-VII_

"Alright convict, get outta there and get some lunch…" a British security guard ordered, pulling out an orange-furred Trog with neon-cyan eyes. The Trog only stared at the guard, unblinking, and blankly. After shuddering, the guard threw him into the cafeteria. The prison was poorly-maintained, there were loads of vermin everywhere, and the metal walls were beginning to rust at certain areas. If I could describe it in two words, it'll be: WORST NIGHTMARE.

"Hey, Ghan, you thinkin' up a something?" his friend, an Asian human named Tzun-il-Haoi, asked with a smile.

"I've been thinking ever since I arrived in this dump…" he said in a relaxed tone, his voice soft and guttural. "All we need is a simple riot, and I'll get us out…"

"When?" he asked.

"After lunch…" Ghan said simply, letting a piece of cheese slide off his garlic-pizza into his mouth…

_Later, 1:52 Prison time_

"Alright convicts get moving, back to your cells!" an armored German guard shouted. "Don't make me call out the riot squad!"

The prisoners, dressed in simple white t-shirts and black pocket-less pants, did as they were told. Ghan, however, had managed to hide two scythe-like and serrated blades, strapped to his legs. With a nod, one of the prisoners gave a shout and whacked a guard with his chain, inciting the others to rebel. The guards couldn't make it to the alert-panels, so the riot squad sat in their barracks, unaware of the chaos going on in the Western wing.

"Alright Tzun, follow me!" Ghan grabbed his arm and ran from the scene, slipping into a vent. They crawled through the complex labyrinth, swiping away huge cobwebs and big spiders that made the Wolf-spider look like a kid, thanks to Ghan's blades. When he was sure they arrived to their destination, they jumped down a vent, and found a patrol of riot guards marching. Quickly, he threw one of the blades expertly, destroying a flood light, and catching it from the ricochet.

"What the-what's going on?" one of the guards, a female Trog, cried.

"Damn wiring, that's what!" the leader, an American male, snapped. "Keep your skirt on, we need some more money to fix this place up, and soon…I'm tired of hearing random noises while I sleep…"

Five years ago, before the swearing-in of Jack Nicholson as President of the United States, Ghan had his eyes surgically altered to allow him to see in the dark normally, since, for some reason, the new Trogs that appear, didn't inherit the same abilities as their experimental counterparts. Ghan, who is part of the natural-breed, only gained Stitch's intelligence, and since his home was naturally dark, he was selected as a test subject by the Trog Empire. They too, have skeletons in their closet ya know…

Back to the present, Ghan led Tzun through the darkness, making sure not to alert the guards to their presence. After they veered off into a different wing that is lit, they went down a different hallway, into the hanger.

"Alright…you remember flight-school?" Ghan cocked an eyebrow when he selected a race-class fighter as their escape-vehicle.

"Always did, just let me work with this and I'll do the rest…" he nodded, climbing into the two-seater. Not soon after they heard footsteps coming along.

"Hide, I'll take care of our guest…" Ghan advised, slipping into a dark corner, his blades drawn. Tzun crawled under the control panel, and quietly closed the cockpit window. After a minute, a riot guard was patrolling the hanger, shining a flashlight attached to his blaster-rifle. When he had his back turned, Ghan went into action. Swift and silently, he sliced the front of the neck, then the base at the back, and then made a final-kill stab at the forehead, going through the Plexi-glass visor of the helmet.

"I got it, we're good to go!" Tzun whispered, getting up. Ghan opened the cockpit, and slid into the co-pilot seat. The Asian activated the fighter, which produced a loud hum, alarming the other guards.

"Security! We have an escape going on in Sector Delta Three-Oh!" one of the guards shouted into a mic. Before they could arrive, Ghan and Tzun were already out of there, entering into hyperspace…


	19. Unexpected Delay

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected Delay

_TSV Amethyst, orbit over Turos_

"Hmm…" Edunh looked at a holographic screen projected over his viewport. "These readings are…strange…"

The planet retained its natural color, but down below…there was nothing. Cities are in perfect condition, the environment not a scratch…but there was no people anywhere…

"How could an entire population of a planet just disappear in a minute?" he asked himself. "Hmm…?"

The computer displayed a _Proximity Alert_ signal, meaning somebody not of the Terran Syndicate was nearby. After activating the cloaking device, Edunh maneuvered the ship near the unknown object's location, and discovered something unimaginable.

"Oh…crap…" he muttered.

_Onboard the fighter, Neptune gravity field_

Ghan was busily adjusting the parameters on the nav-computer, his goggles over his eyes, protecting them from being blinded by the light, and still wearing his prison uniform. A sudden _KLANK_ rocketed the ship, making him launch out of his seat and into the wall.

"This is not good…" he mumbled, looking out of a window. Outside, sat a huge starship, a planetary-assault class if he is correct, with a tractor beam pulling the ship in. Quickly, he hid in the shadows deep behind his vessel…

XXX

"Is this all?" a female Trog, her fur pinkish-gray, green eyes and a silver ring on her right ear, demanded.

"Yes cap, this is all…" a black-furred male Jackal nodded, glancing at a sleeping Tzin, who was knocked out by a sleeping gas.

"Hmm…fine, we'll make do with this one, just dissemble the fighter so we can use it for repair parts…" the captain waved off, irritated. The jackal picked up Tzin, and followed her. Little did they know, Ghan plucked the captain's hairpin right from her hair. He studied it, gave it a sniff, and jumped back to the floor.

"Hmm…Yersha Hevana…I knew this was her ship…" he began to himself, following them through the airlock corridor. "She's a survivor…saw the massacre at her hometown by an anti-Trog group over in Australia…scarred her for life, I was there…helped her tame the shadows…use it…wield it…live it…either the shadows or the pain of losing her family and friends have corrupted her…hmph…I'm gonna set her straight…"

When he finished, he was in the cargo bay of the massive ship, watching Yersha and her aide enter an elevator. When they entered and took up, he tried to get in, but he was denied access.

"Access denied…an officer will be here shortly to confirm ID…" the computer on the keypad informed. Looking around, Ghan saw a window that led upstairs, so he hid in the shadows, and saw a grotesque sight…

_Washington D.C., United States_

"Y…you!" Michael stuttered when he saw the doctor, unmasked, after being dragged in to the command vehicle from being captured on another raid.

"Long time no see, huh?" Andrew said cheekily, relaxing in his leather chair.

"Why the _fuck_ are you doing this?!" he demanded angrily, struggling against the two Iron-Mantel operatives who were holding him.

"Jack insulted me pretty badly…refused to acknowledge false information…attacking an innocent country…what else is there…?" Andrew played pondering.

"I don't know what fucking game your playing here Andy…but you have to stop!" he growled. "Do you have any idea how many lives you took with that bombardment?"

"Not my people…not my problem..." the doctor said simply. "Plus…it was Jack's fault…so blame him…"

"I don't even know you anymore…" Michael gave a more intense growl. "What the hell happened to you over the years?"

"I'm still the same guy! Your just seeing my serious side…" Andrew defended.

"Wrong! Your killing innocent people, and I need to-"

"Whoa, whoa! Innocent? They _wanted_ the Cascadians killed!" Leafgreen began to get irritated. "And do you not remember that _I_ am a Cascadian?"

"I can understand you want to defend your country, but this is _insane_!" Michael started to lose his patience. "Stop what you're doing! You even got the president killed!"

"Uhh, no I didn't, he's still alive…" the doctor said casually. "Not sure about Amareno though…"

"You're not that person who only dated me just to make me happy! A _straight_ boy dated me to make me happy!" Michael started to tear up. "Your just a person who wants to kill innocent civilians all because their leader made a mistake, and they weren't properly informed!"

"I do have to admit…" the doctor veered off topic. "If I _was_ gay, I would've married you right out of highschool, I mean, you were _awesome_!"

"Do you not even know what I'm trying to say to you!" he screeched.

"Crystal…clear, _love_" he said simply, and then ordered the IM ops to leave with the resistance leader.

"Umm…dad?" Tom began tenderly. "Was it true? That…you dated him?"

"Just to make him happy, did you know how many times he was insulted, beaten and even exploited just because of what he did?" the doctor nodded.

"And…when did you go to highschool?" he continued.

"When I was twelve, bizarre, no?" he laughed. Tom laughed as well, deciding that his father is going for women only…

_The Mysterious Ship, Neptune orbit_

Ghan snapped the neck of a cyborg-drone. It was hideously mutilated for cybernetic parts, a repeating laser-rifle replacing its right forearm. Taking it, he blasted open the windows, and hopped into a vent.

"Yersha has created a demonic union of flesh and technology…" he muttered to himself. "The body is willing, yet the mind is controlled…the dead must stay that way…even if they don't deserve it…something has happened to her, and I'm gonna find out what…"

Quietly opening a grating, he sneaked onto a balcony, overhearing an Arctic Wolf speaking with someone over a terminal.

"Mars right? The colonist planet that the Americans finally grabbed?" he began. "I missed the brief…"

"Yeah, it's Mars alright, Level 2 colony…" a person over a radio answered. "All we need is shell 'em from orbit, and then let the drones do the rest, no big guns or anything…"

"Haha…yeah, can't wait…I heard that Yersha is allowing us to have our own slave…a _living_ slave, cybernetically altered so they won't question our-_SNAP_" Ghan jumped from the balcony and landed expertly on the wolf, right on his neck.

"Yo, ya there? You just cut off!" the person checked on his colleague. "Hello…?"

Ghan was already out of there, his scythe-like daggers at the ready. After dispatching a merc, the communication panel on the wall activated, showing Yersha and her aide.

"Attention everyone, this is the captain speaking…" she began, still looking annoyed. "We've made quite a catch today, which means good bonuses for all…apparently, we caught convict Tzin, recently escaped from the _Bastille Mk 2_ maximum security prison…but he didn't do this himself…so that means we have a fucking guest crashing our party…all guards, stay on alert, and double check the shadows, our _guest_ is utilizing it…"

"She knows I'm here…" Ghan revealed after it closed. "Which means things are gonna get interestin' around here…"

_Michael's Flashback_

"What a beautiful view hun…" Michael said dreamily, resting his head on Andrew's chest, who was only a Junior and he a Sophomore in college.

"Yeah, I have to admit, it's quite a view…" Andrew nodded, his semi-long, poofy light-brown hair was showered early before.

"You're the best friend I ever had Andy…" he began. "I mean…what kind of straight guy dates a gay cross-dresser like me, just so I'm happy?"

"A guy who really is loyal…and hates to see sadness in his friends…" he said. "Aw, screw that…that was the cheesiest thing I ever said!"

"Well it told me something!" Michael laughed. "How about another date…say, next Friday?"

"I'll make sure I'll remember, or if I have free-time…" he nodded, nuzzling him, a common tradition among furs, showing affection. Michael just gave him a peck on the cheek in response. After that, they cuddled each other in Michael's Volvo, on the overhang of a cliff, overlooking Pennsylvania.

"I've always wondered…does your parents approve of you going out with me, let alone coming out here for me?" Michael asked, a little concerned.

"I told them that I'm meetin' Jumba here, a strange project he wants my help with…" Andrew said with a wink. Michael giggled, and cuddled him again.

_The Present, a POW cell in Washington_

"Yeah…that was the good ol' days…" Michael said, fighting back tears, sprawled on his bunk with his palms cupping the back of his head. He took out a photo of him and Andrew a few years ago, with him giving Andrew a good kiss on the cheek, while he gives a goofy look at the camera. Below, Michael had scribbled in blue: _Best Moment of my Life_…

"One more chance…that's all I need…" he pleaded to the air, tears broke past and rolling down his cheeks.


	20. Guilt and Oppression

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twenty: Guilt and Oppression

"Dad…?" Tom walked in the control room of the command vehicle.

"Yes?" he glanced at him, helmet returned.

"Do you feel…_guilty_, after…what you did to Michael recently?" the bodyguard rubbed his arm nervously. The doctor gave no answer, only staring at the wall blankly. "Dad?"

"Hff…" he sighed. "I…don't know what to say, I mean…he was an awesome guy, and I wouldn't trade him for anything, it's just…"

"I understand dad…you're not good at expressing your emotions very well…" Tom assured him. "Believe me, I've seen it, you're very quiet and timid before all of this…"

"If I could…I'd want one last date with him, if it means that's the last time I'll see him again…" Leafgreen said firmly. "And believe me…he _won't_ forget that date…"

_The Ship, Neptune orbit_

"Attention everyone…this is the captain again…" Yersha appeared, looking happy for a change. "I've just been informed that Earth is in a bloody war right now, and Cascadia has hired us to help them win, if we accomplish that, we'll attain high political power, so, here's how it's gonna go: we'll march towards Earth, work with whatever allies Cascadia has, win it, and get a relaxed, rich life whenever we come there, understood?"

Ghan just finished off a heavy-mech, using a clip-fed shotgun to the back, when she appeared, and he became interested when she spilled information about the war.

"Good…everybody, strap yourselves up, we're gonna start the Light-Surf drive any moment now…" she gave a nod, and cut the link.

"For so long…she has fed on the weak…civilians, the helpless…" Ghan entered another vent and crawled through the tight, dark labyrinth. "Now, she'll get a taste of _true_ strength…the soldiers of war…men trained to kill effectively…intelligent and tactical…is she truly ready for this?"

He kicked open a grating and arrived at Cell Deck Alpha-46. After crushing the windpipe of guard, he took his security card, and opened the safety doors, allowing communication.

"Prisoner release protocol now effective…protocol requires prisoners to be given five minutes of exercise…" a computer informed over the deck. He paid no heed to it, and found Tzin in a cell at the far corner.

"Ghan, buddy! I was worried about ya!" the Asian cried happily. "You doin' alright?"

"It doesn't matter…" he said simply. "I'm either doing…or not…"

"Alright, I got myself a data pad while the guards threw me in here, I got a ship ready for us, just find a way to distract the guards, release us, and I'll get us outta here!" Tzin informed, holding up a flip-cellular-like device.

"Good…just make sure it's ready when we are…" he ordered.

"Don't worry, it will, just get all of us outta here, and let me do the rest!" the Asian replied proudly. Ghan left the deck, and entered a grating. He came across a junction when he heard someone. It was a little Red Fox girl, wearing a little blue dress.

"Did you see the monsters anywhere?" she asked him, very scared.

"I don't see them…" Ghan replied. "I hunt 'em…"

"It's easier to hide from the drones then the real people, because they got flashlights and talk to each other…" she warned. "I ran away when they got my mommy to become one of them, please, can you help?"

"Just let the shadows blanket you, when the alarm is raised, head to the hanger as quick as you can, I'll come for you…" he nodded.

"Okay, and be careful of the hidden guns…they pop outta nowhere!" she gave a final piece of warning, and crawled away into another vent, nearly getting detected.

"Any sign of that brat?" a guard radioed.

"No, just cobwebs and rats…I like them better when they walk and talk…they're more useful that way…" another shook his head. The mercenaries on the ship wore blue space-armor, with some wearing gas masks, others helmets or simple hats.

"Agreed…" the first one said. "Alright…let's head back to the quarters, we got a big battle to win!"

After they left, Ghan went down the other vent, and came across a mech armory.

"Things are about to get interestin' around here…" he smirked, climbing into a mech-walker.

"All systems green…" a raspy voice informed over the computer. "Weapon systems. Fully functional…"

After dispatching a few guards, who happened to wandered in the hanger due to patrol duty, Ghan moved towards the exit, and onto the surface of the ship…

_POW Camp, Washington_

Two Iron-Mantel guards placed Michael onto a seat in a room, across from the table in front of him, was Leafgreen.

"Any reason why you brought me here?" Michael growled.

"…I feel awful after what I did to ya…and I wanna make it up…" he began to the point. "Whaddya say?"

_I knew he's still good!_ he thought happily. "What are ya offerin' me?"

"I'm gonna show you a transmission log between me, King Stitch and President Jack that started this whole war…" Andrew said, twirling a CD between his gloved fingers. "When it's finished, I'm making an offer to you that'll make us stay together…_closely_"

"Go ahead, play it…" he beckoned, barely able to keep his excitement down.

"I will…" Leafgreen said in a deep, confident tone. Michael was barely able not to laugh. When Leafgreen walked by him, he slid his hand over Michael's cheek, which made him give a soft, small moan of delight. And then the video played…

_Gotham, New Earth, Trog Empire_

"This is going way too freakin fast!" Stitch shouted, with William hiding behind the couch, giving a small peak over the top. "First, you have sex with her! Now, your gonna MARRY her?!"

"Well…technically, she's marrying _me_, because…_she_ proposed…" William contradicted him.

"Don't talk back!" he pointed at him. "I've already got enough things to deal with right now…"

"Honey, at least be happy for him, it's a milestone in everyone's life!" Angel walked in, defending William.

"I'm trying to, but it's hard when you have to lead your forces in battle, and have your kid marrying someone, right at the _same time_!" he defended, the terminal barely able to keep his voice clear.

"Sorry dad, but I didn't have the heart to refuse…" William spoke up. "Besides, I wanted to marry her as well…"

"Look, let's discuss this at a later time; I'm seemingly not getting better…" Stitch rubbed his eyes.

"Good idea hun, William, mind if I recommend a wedding-planner?" Angel smiled after Stitch cut the link.

"Uhh…sure?" he shrugged, following her out the palace. "How'd you get here anyway? I told my robots to inform me if any of you guys are coming…"

"I have connections…" she winked playfully.

_TES Ujanika, below Earth atmosphere_

"Congratulations your majesty!" Fleet Admiral Hejan, a white-furred Trog with black eyes, threw his arm around the King's shoulders.

"Thank you Admiral, now, how are our forces doing?" Stitch nodded.

"They just took Central Park, along with the Manhattan region, so things should get easier now…" he reported. "Ever since Andrew took in that resistance leader in Washington, their morale has dropped pretty low…"

"Who was this leader?" the king cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm…Michael Johnson, ranked General of the Army…highest rank in the US Army…apparently, he and Andrew used to be very close in their childhood years…" Hejan rubbed his chin.

"How close?" Stitch continued.

"Very…close" he winked. "But…they've gone their separate ways now…besides, Andrew's too busy to-"

"So…Michael's the mysterious person that was eating his time up…" Stitch smiled. "I was wonderin why Andrew was so…_reclusive_ more then usual…"

"Uh…sir?" Hejan wasn't getting his point.

"Ohh…back in the day, Sparky came to me more often because of a new friend that took so much time away from Andrew…" Stitch explained with a wave.

"Well…Sparky is working as a Head of Maintenance at a power plant over in Kokoua Town, Hawaii…" the aging admiral shrugged. "Maybe you can give him his answer?"

"…yeah, how about I do that?" the king rubbed his hands evilly. "Because I knew about it, and Andrew was…close to him just so he can make Michael happy…this'll rile Sparky up, haha…"

"Sir?" Hejan became slightly concerned. But it dawned on deaf ears, because Stitch was already walking down the hallway.

_POW Camp, Washington_

"Alright…what's your decision?" Andrew walked in when the video was done. Michael stared at the chrome table, not believing what he saw.

_Jack was supposed to be our intelligent president…_ he thought. _How could I have been so stupid…_

"Mike? You okay?" Leafgreen kneeled beside him, worried. When he noticed that Michael's shoulders were starting to rock, he cut him loose, met with Michael holding him tight.

"I've been so stupid and blind…" he sobbed. "He made us believe he knew our interests…god damnit…"

"It's okay, it's alright…" Andrew soothed, rubbing the fox's back. "Now do you understand?"

"I don't l-like your policy babe…" Michael broke away. "But at least it tells me that you're punishing Jack…"

"He's over in Voorhees's Bay on Pluto, wanna have a lil talk with him?" Andrew took off his helmet, and gave a warming smile.

"I'd like that…" Michael gave him a kiss, which Andrew just took, shrugging.

"It wasn't the same as before…" the fox said, concerned.

"Should I improve?" the doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"No…it's better, did you actually enjoy it?" he grinned.

"Remember, I'm straight dude…" Leafgreen laughed. "But…yeah, I actually enjoyed it a little bit…I hope that doesn't-"

"No, you enjoyed it because you know that I forgive you…" Michael placed his palm on Leafgreen's cheek. "And I enjoyed it even more because your still that same shy, timid little boy I knew during my highschool and college years…"

"Wanna get together, tonight?" the doctor shrugged, his cheeks becoming rosy.

"I'd like that…" the commander gave a long, passionate kiss, and left…

Author: I don't like how this ends people…but, everybody has their own opinions…along with that I kinda need to make up the days where I didn't post any chapters…

Michael: Because he was having a _special_ time with me!

Author: How far are you willing to go…to make a friend happy? _(Let's Michael hold him closely)_

William: THAT WAS EVEN CHEESIER THEN THAT LAST ONE!


	21. USA Reborn

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twenty One: USA Reborn

_Voorhees's Bay, Pluto_

"US Army commander walkin'!" the warden, a Timberland Wolf equipped with breast-plate armor, shoulder pads and gloves with simple pants and boots, shouted. With a brief, loud buzz, the huge, reinforced steel double-doors opened up, and Michael was treated to a very unwelcoming sight. Walking on a suspended catwalk, he looked down and saw prisoners, human, Trog and animal alike watching a fight in a painted circle between a human and a red-furred Trog. After a harsh and brutal fight, the Trog pulled out a makeshift shank and stabbed the human right in the Internal Carotid Artery, and into his windpipe. The human went down, bleeding badly, with guards, a jackal and a Trog, pulled the now lifeless human away.

"As long as they don't try and escape or attack us, we pretty much let them do whatever they fucking want…" the wolf explained without sympathy. They arrived in a VIP-room, reserved for high-ranked prisoners such as commanders or politicians, and spotted Jack, hunched over on a bench. "Here you go…"

"Jack…" Michael crossed his arms when the warden left.

"Michael! I didn't expect you coming here!" Jack gave a big smile, shooting up from his seat. He was slightly more fit then before, some muscles showing, and he had a nasty scar down his right eye, which was solid white, no pupil or anything. "Come to bail me out?"

"I know what caused this war and the destruction of the country you were supposed to lead…" Michael growled. "It was your fault…"

"Was it that terrorist scum Leafgreen? You aren't supposed to be doin' talks with the likes of him!" Jack snarled.

"He captured me…plus, we knew each other since highschool…" he explained. "I figured that it wasn't his doing…now, why did you do this?"

"I was protecting my people from the backstabbing Cascadians! What else?" the former president shouted.

"Wrong, I looked at the intel myself!" he snapped. "I _knew_ it was false, but I was ordered not to say anything…I should'a figured this was what would happen…"

"You've fallen to their craze, didn't you?!" Jack stepped back, now horribly shocked.

"What the fuck is up with you?" the fox finally lost his patience. "Your acting like an insane lunatic!"

"I'll stop you from attacking my people, take…THIS!" Jack swiftly pulled out a toothbrush with a sharpened razor taped to the end, an improvised shank, and lunged…

_Amethyst Crash-site, city center on Turos…_

Edunh crawled out of his ship, a mangled wreck of metal, and got up. Inspecting himself, he noticed he had a gash below his left-ribs, but other than that, just scratches and bruises. The center didn't suffer any kind of damage what-so-ever, bringing even more support that something happened to swiftly for them to do something…

A thud on the side of the square he landed in made him spin. Drawing out his sleek, Federation-designed _Iron Hammer_, he readied himself for anything that might happen. He wasn't prepared for the sight he was about to see…

A citizen, looking like a human-child sized elephant, wearing a red engineer jumpsuit, stumbled towards him, a blank expression and a bloody mess.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he shouted. The civilian didn't answer, only gave a grunt and shuffled closer. When he was about to repeat his concerned question, a loud roar from a machine erupted behind him. When he turned, he gave an abrupt scream…

_Montreal, Quebec_

Tim, wearing his usual suit, walked down the sidewalk of downtown Montreal, during the winter season, so it is very cold…for the humans at least. They wore black winter coats and the like, while the Turogians just wore casual clothes, kept warm by their fur. The average height of a Turogian is at a human's shoulder, which made it easy to use human vehicles.

After turning to the next block, he walked in to the mall, and sat with another Turogian in a pizza place.

"Tim…" the Turogian nodded, wearing a green t-shirt and some jeans. The Turogians didn't have to wear jeans, but it's become of a custom whenever they live on Earth.

"Unahun…" he nodded back. "This better be worth my time…I don't like being in public…someone might know me…"

"Don't worry…I have _very_ valuable information for you…" Unahun smiled. "The United States has been defeated, like you wanted…"

"Excellent…is that all?" Tim chuckled, tapping his claws together.

"Nope, far from it…" he shook his head. "Not only has the US created a new form of government…_again_…but, they're on the side of Cascadia and the Terran Syndicate…"

"All according to plan…Heinrich thinks that his forces can withstand a full-scale invasion from both the Syndicate _and_ the United States…he's wrong…" Tim leaned back into his chair, being wrapped in ecstasy. "Ohh…where did I get my brilliant intellect?"

"But…there's more…Russia is siding with the EU…and Japan is entering with the Syndicate…" Unahun cringed.

"What…?" Tim growled, his claws leaving gouges in the wooden chair. "They aren't supposed to do that! They don't have the military strength to do so! Only help supply arms and money! This is going to fall apart…I have to stop them before they send troops to help…"

"Well…sir, we could try Alex, I mean…" the associate stammered. "He's not doing anything, just tearing up the Deep South of America…"

"I can't…we made a deal…the only way I can get him to working for me is if he kills Leafgreen…" he said. "And taking into fact that Leafgreen's bodyguard, Tom, is _very well_ trained…that's gonna be a long time…"

"Who says that Alex has to do it himself?" Unahun grinned.

"Ahhh…good idea! But I'll have to reject it…all of Leafgreen's men are loyal to the heart, unbreakable…they'll even kill themselves if he commands it…plus, they got their DNA-code in a computer, so there's no way we can send an outside agent to do it…" he explained. "We'll have to find a chance to kill him in the open…"

"Alex is relying on local information on Leafgreen's whereabouts…so what if we give it to him ourselves?" Unahun made another suggestion.

"Hmm…a sound plan, yes…that'll work!" Tim's eyes shined with evil pleasure. "Alone, the Syndicate is a very powerful group, but if we manage to distract them, the Euro's just needs brains to counteract the invasion of Japan and America…plus Russian muscle…"

_Charlotte, North Carolina_

_Born to Rule-Hammerfall plays_

Terminoedar was having an insane grin, watching the city of Charlotte crumble to debris and ashes as his forces march down the streets, killing everyone in sight…including the children.

_Lay down your arms this night  
Surrender to the power_

"Sir…we have pillaged all we can from this place…we have plenty of food and metal, shall we continue?" his officer, Ujarika, approached, wearing ski-goggles and a pirate cap.

"Yes…we're drawing closer to D.C., I don't want any delays…" he nodded.

_Embracing your metal heart  
On your final walk through the snow_

"Alright boys! Let's move out!" Ujarika shouted. Without a peep, the soldiers packed up their belongings, both old and recently acquired, and regrouped at the northern freeway.

_Solo_

Over in Washington, Michael and Leafgreen were spending time together at the Washington Monument, reliving old moments and catching up on what has happened during their lives.

_A hammer made of steel  
From the River of Blood_

Emperor Stitch meanwhile, was quelling a rebellion in Central Park in the Manhattan sector of New York City, overseeing his troops approach Broadway, which was near-collapse, with windows filled with rebels armed with whatever they got their hands on, from fireworks and slingshots, to police-model weapons and riot-shields.

_With magic, forged in flames  
Delusions, a curse of the damned_

The Terran Syndicate 7th and 5th fleets, carrying a massive number of cruisers, carriers, transports and frigates, sailed forth towards the coast of Portugal, with the US 2nd fleet and 6th fleet following suit. The Japanese carrier _Nikarasaga_ is moving up from the Indonesian Islands and will be moving through the Cairo Canal and into the Ionian Sea.

_What do you see?  
Imaginary visions or reality_

Russian President Kregore Putin, descendent of Vladimir Putin, is in his office, the flag of Russia hanged behind him, signing a Declaration of War against the Cascadian Alliance, which consisted of: Terran Syndicate, Republic of Cascadia, United States of America and now, Japan.

_When you're free  
Then you'll see that you are bound to rule_

_Rule-Born-Rule  
We were born to rule_

Japanese President Hirau Jungsao is doing the same, this time, against the Eurasian Coalition, which was: European Union and Russia. After he delivered the document to his secretary and sat down, one of Tim's agents entered and shot him in the head with the Alamo 233-AZ pistol.

_Rule-Born-Rule  
We were born to rule_

_Born to rule-Born to rule  
We're born to rule forevermore_

Tim was in his throne room, back in his headquarters in an arid environment, beginning to laugh evilly. In his mind, he pictured the destruction of Europe and Russia, followed by the collapse of the Syndicate, unable to continue without Leafgreen, who was killed by one of his other agents. Next, he imagined Japan withdrawing immediately after the death of Hirau.

_Born to rule-Born to rule  
We're born to rule forever_

_The revolution forced us all to heed the final call  
And if tomorrow never comes  
Then we will strike the hammer down_

Doctor Leafgreen leaned over the railing of the catwalk, seeing the cloning labs in action, breeding more troops for the oncoming plan to end this war once and for all…

OPERATION METAL HURRICANE

_2__nd__ solo_

_Rule-Born-Rule  
We were born to rule  
Rule-Born-Rule  
We were born to rule_

Michael, President-General of the United States, leaned back in his velvet chair, his face showing extreme concern, primarily over his greatest friend, Andrew, who will be personally be commanding the spearhead of the assault. Looking at the same picture he had when he was imprisoned by him, he muttered only three words…

"Come home safe…"

_Born to Rule - Born to Rule  
We're Born to Rule forevermore  
Born to Rule - Born to Rule  
We're Born to Rule forever  
Forever, forever Rule!_

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I made a mistake involving Michael and Jack, I know...I promise that kind of mistake won't happen again!


	22. Hero or Villain?

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twenty Two: Hero or Villain?

The streets of Miami, Florida were relatively untouched by Terminoedar's march of death, filled with bustling and lush activity actually. The orange-sky illuminated the city with a tint of said-color. The sun setting over the ocean-horizon is most likely causing the beautiful scene, with a few palm trees in the foreground. High on top of a skyscraper, a crimson-furred experiment with white eyes, armed with dual-Berettas and an MP5 SMG, plus a thick Kevlar vest with neck-guard, watched the street uninterested. Walking over to a different side, he looked downwards and spotted two bangers who were in the middle of an arms deal. Taking out a rappelling line, he attached a tri-hooked point, placed it on the side, and rappelled downwards.

"Got the money holms?" one of the pair demanded, opening up his suitcase.

"Yeh, and it looks like you got the shit, gimme a sec…" the other dug around his coat pocket and took out a wad of cash. Both of them were wearing a sweater, jeans and sneakers, but the one with the stuff was wearing a ski-cap while the buyer had a baseball cap turned around to the back.

Watching, the experiment quietly stepped onto a green dumpster, and pulled out his MP5, equipped with a silencer and an EOTech aim sight

"Three…" he muttered. The buyer traded the money for the gun, a bullpup style rifle. "Two…"

"Hey man, how's that whore-of-a-bitch doin'?" the vendor asked, stuffing the money in his jean's pocket.

"Gettin' moody all of a sudden man, so I dumped her ass…" he shrugged.

"One…" the experiment said aloud, squeezing. With a silent hiss of air, he dropped both guys in a split second, and then decided to take the rifle, plus the ammunition for it. "Judgment…passed…"

_Middle of Atlantic Ocean, Terran Syndicate 7__th__ fleet_

"Just thirty more kilometers to the landing zone doctor!" Fleet-Admiral Hyt radioed from his super-carrier, _Judgment Day_. "The Portuguese coast is clear of all defenses; you got the Iron Mantel to thank for!"

"I've never doubted them, never will…" Leafgreen smiled under his helmet. "Alright Admiral, you know the plan: shell any last-second defenses, and when it's all clear, send in the 17th Rifle Army and 24th Mechanized Army…"

"Aye, aye doc!" he replied. "You heard him boys! Lock and load, and prepare for landing!"

Without a word, the soldiers, equipped with their dusty-red armor, grabbed rifles, machine guns, sniper rifles, the like and moved out towards to the amphibious transports…

_Gotham, New Earth_

"I can't believe we're getting married next week!" Sarah cried, cuddling William.

"Don't get too worked up, we need to practice our vows and not to mention see if our wedding-clothes are a fit!" he reminded her with a grin.

"I know, I know! But I just can't help it, I'm getting married to a prince!" she continued.

"William!" Benjamin, who was doing recruiting detail on the planet, rushed in, horrified.

"What, what is it?" William demanded, becoming concerned.

"It's your sister! Xarcia, turn on the news!" he picked up a remote and did it himself.

"…tragedy on Hyglokia, as a mine extracting a valuable resource of Hyrnium suffered a massive cave-in, right when the Duchess herself, Xarcia, was visiting the mines…" Charles reported, wearing a blank expression and an informative tone. "Rescue teams have managed to pull her out, but she's sent to the hospital in critical condition…beside her, was the sole-surviving miner, Mehjen Unajakowski, who 'ate' his co-workers to stay alive, and was about to move on to Xarcia before the rescue teams arrived. Doctors have declared him _comatose_"

"Oh my god…" William muttered, a feeling of nausea festering in the back of his stomach. "How is she doing right now?"

"Still critical, but stable…" he replied, his paws shaking. "I've already informed the rest of the family…they're wondering if you're willing to postpone the marriage…"

"Sarah…what do you think?" William glanced towards her, who was shocked as well.

"I can wait longer, the life of any relative is much more important than a simple ceremony…" she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Postponed it is then, tell them we'll be in Hyglokia ASAP" he ordered.

"Yes my prince!" Benjamin saluted and jogged away.

"Coming up next: Charles will be attempting to jam an ear-wig into his left ear…" Jane informed, holding a Petri-dish containing the bug.

"Why wait, I'll do it right now!" he said happily, taking the bug and screwing it into his ear. "Hmm…kinda tickles…" _SNIIIIFF_ "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHWAHADAWUAHFAU!"

"There you have it…" she said in a rather calm voice, amidst the agonizing-screams from her co-worker.

William stared at the holo-vision for a while. "Still funny…" he said calmly, leading Sarah into the limo.

_Two days later…_

_St. Jurada Hospital, Gahnja of Hyglokia_

The royal family in the room down the hallway were happy and relieved that their daughter/sister is happy and will be recovering. However, down on the other end, Mehjen, who was declared comatose, has awakened with a sharp opening of his eyes. The loud, steady breathing from the mask indicated normal breathing patterns. Looking around, he spotted a medical-tool kit lying beside him, making him believe that they declared him dead and were about to slice him. Enraged, he ripped off all the cords applied to him, removed the mask, took a scalpel, and climbed out the window.

"The patient is in a coma doctor, he won't be…aw shit…" a purple-furred Turogian nurse cursed, as she noticed the patient is gone.

"What, what is…ohhh, fuck…." the doctor, a brown-furred Turogian male, realized. "Call law enforcement, tell them Mehjen is awake and is on the loose!"

_Graduation party, outside the cleared mine_

The party filled with bustling Turogian, human and some Anthro teenagers. Loud, intense techno rang through the dark night. On the hill overlooking the party, Mehjen, who got back his mask and suit, still wielding a now-bloody scalpel, breathed heavily through the mask, furious at the commotion.

_Why are they here…?_ he thought. _This is too dangerous for them…time for them to learn the meaning danger…_

"C'mon James! I want to go down!" a fox female wearing a cropped shirt, pants and flip-flops whined at her human boyfriend, an African-American.

"We will, we will! Just need to wait for John, kay?" he assured her, cuddling her. No more than a second later, a Caucasian human in street clothes, arms locked with a pink-furred Turogian, walked down.

"Umm…is this one a flat?" James asked with confusion, pointing at the chest of the Turogian. "And I don't see any curves there…"

"Because he's a guy smartass!" John snapped, giving a smack to his face. "You know that I'm gay!"

"I'm kidding man! Sheesh, learn to take a joke once in a while!" he laughed, holding his hands up. "Kerry's getting impatient, she wants to head down to the mine, you wanna come with?"

"I'd love that…" the Turogian smiled, nuzzling his boyfriend.

"Yeah, me and George here are comin, when we leaving?" he shrugged.

"Now, I guess…" James shrugged as well. "Comin Kerry?"

"Finally, yay!" Kerry cheered, skipping down to the mine, with James locked in her arm. The mine was lit by lamps connected to cords that were nailed to the cavern-walls, making slight splotches of light. The group took helmets that had lamps mounted on them and ventured inside. They found a skeleton of one of the eaten miners, which frightened John a bit. Behind them, Mehjen was watching them closely, now armed with a pick axe.

"Umm, Johnny?" George gave him a slight poke. "Do you have the feeling your being watched?"

"Emmm…no, I don't…what makes ya say that?" he wrapped an arm around him, comforting his love.

"I just got that feeling, ya know?" he explained, shrugging. "…wait, where's James and Kerry?"

"Hehe, they're probably knocking each other up in some hidden area, I knew they'd do it sooner or later!" John laughed, and then snaked his hand down and squeezed.

"Oh!" George jumped, and then gave a gentle smack to John. "Just because they're doing it doesn't mean we should!"

"C'mon! You've been a bit…_handsy_ lately!" he continued seductively.

"…" he merely blushed in reply. "You know a good spot?"

"I came down here a lot before the party started! I know a _perfect_ spot!" John wrapped him in a bear hug, and then carried him towards the so called 'perfect spot', making George laugh. When they arrived, it was the manager's storeroom. Only the manager can go in there, and since John has the keys, they're completely isolated.

"How do you wanna go? Hard and rough, or gentle and romantic?" John smirked, taking off his pants.

"Take your pick…" he giggled, his boner showing. Outside, Mehjen was walking in the manager's office, looking for the two, when he spotted them in the making of a private moment, and sharply turned away. Finding a gas-tank, he took his pick axe, swung off the lever, making a long hiss, and threw it in the window. Before the two can react when they started a few seconds ago, a piece of broken metal punctured the tank, exploding in the room.

(Author: Yes, I know, I'm that mean, but that doesn't reflect my beliefs ;3)

"What was that?" Kerry sat up, hearing the explosion from the distance.

"Probably the fireworks, now c'mon, I'm so close!" James whined, inside Kerry and about to shoot off. Both of them moaned as they both were wrapped in ecstasy, which was short-lived as Mehjen came in, and drove his pick axe right down into James' skull. Kerry screamed, and rushed away as the miner got his axe back.

Struggling to run away and get clothes on at the same time, she discovered mass pileups of bodies everywhere, some simply stabbed, others brutally mutilated. Mehjen was simply fast-walking behind her, the bloody weapon still in his hand. She tripped, and tried to crawl away, only for him to catch her.

Just when she's figured she's going to die, a loud crack rang through the air, and Mehjen collapsed to his knees.

"Stay down!" an officer shouted, holding an Alamo pistol. Mehjen didn't comply, he merely rose, struggling. "I said stay down!"

"Officer…" the crimson-furred experiment from Miami appeared, now armed with an M4/M203.

"You!" the officer spun, aiming his pistol at the newcomer. "Executioner…we've been looking for you…in fact, _everybody_ has been looking for you…what do you want?!"

"Just to tell you that I know that you've been flourishing the meth-trade between Earth and Ghujakiba…" he said flatly, holding up a folder. A white symbol of a double-bladed axe was slightly worn on his vest. "You're a corrupt officer, doing nothing but enhancing your reputation…"

"How did you…" the officer was clearly in shock, but then fired at him. Taking the shot, Executioner wasn't harmed at all, his vest taking the whole damage.

"My turn…" he drew out his M4 and dealt a headshot to the officer, who collapsed limply to the ground. "My work here…is done…"

"W-wait, wait!" Kerry pleaded, running up to him. "Can I…stay with you for a while?"

"I have no use for you…why should I?" he remarked, turning his body to full-attention, along with crossing his arms after he holstered his rifle.

"Because there was an insane miner tryin' to kill me for no reason!" she cried. "Can I stay with you, just in case he tries to finish the job?"

"No…" he said flatly. "Go stay with your parents…and get the police to do it…I'm nobody's babysitter…"

"You won't be a babysitter!" she shouted. "I can take care of myself! Please! Only until he's locked up!"

"I said no, and that's final, don't get me even more irritated…" Executioner nearly snapped.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?!" she screeched when he started to walk away.

"I've been called that so many times, I know it, even in my sleep…" he joked. He hopped on his HMMWV Light-Attack-Vehicle and drove off to his hideout on the planet.

"Moody little bitch…" he muttered. "But…she's got some persistence…and some fight in her…maybe…"


	23. Operation Metal Hurricane

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twenty Three: Operation Metal Hurricane

The Terran Syndicate fleets arrived at the Portuguese coast without any trouble, with the Americans landing further south, and the Japanese carrier, accompanied by two cruisers and a battleship, arrived in the Ionian Sea, poised to knock out the continents biggest solar-plant, powering all of the southern European countries.

"Alright Admiral…the Portuguese are gonna realize that they're defenses aren't responding, so let's do this nice and quick…" Leafgreen ordered from his flagship. "Proceed with the plan…"

"Aye, aye sir!" Hyt saluted. "Send out the transports!"

No later than a second that the massive doors on the front of the super-carrier opened up, and large amphibious transports roared to the coastline with frightening speed. Once the transports had made landfall, the soldiers, equipped with helmets that supported the HUD system, jumped out and made their way to Aguda.

_Outside a house overlooking the beach…_

"Don't stay out too long Carlos! You'll get a cold!" a woman scolded her ten-year-old son.

"I won't mama!" he whined. The woman was about to continue when she heard shouting and distant droning of an engine. Curious, she walked over to the fence, and peeked over it by standing on an old table she was trying to throw out. What she saw, made her gasp and pick up her child in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" the boy asked her, worried.

"Get in the basement Carlos!" she snapped. He didn't need to ask anymore, as an explosion ripped through the house…

_Hyglokia…_

"C'mon baby, harder!" a blue-furred Turogian grunted, completely naked and, in the middle of getting laid by Kerry. It has been half-a-week since the massacre at the mines, and she hasn't been doing well so far, especially after losing James. She wanted to take drugs, but knew the harmful effects it had, so, she picked the alternative way…

"Let me move a bit and I will!" she remarked. Removing his grip, Kerry, who was on her side, bolted upright and quickly asserted her dominance. After a few seconds, their orgasms came, followed by her collapse onto the Turogian.

"Damn…best two hours of my life…" he panted. Little do they know, that Mehjen, is back and angrier than ever, evidenced by him watching them through the motel-window, his lamp turned off.

"So…you got the money?" she asked, rolling to her back and letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah…give me a sec…" he nodded, getting up and reaching into his pants pocket. Taking the wallet out, he handed two-hundred Turogs, same worth in the Federation, to Kerry.

"Ooh, this is more then what I usually get. You rich or something?" Kerry said excitedly.

"I happen to own the mines where…Mehjen struck" he explained rather tenderly, knowing she survived the ordeal, putting on his business suit. "Hey…my wife divorced me recently, all she got were the kids…you mind if you'd be my mistress?"

"What's the pay?" she stood up, paws at her hips. Even though her _gender-exclusive_ parts are covered up by excess fur, it's become a custom for everyone, even the Turogians, to wear clothes.

"I'm willing to go…nine-hundred a day…" he smiled.

"I can live with that!" her eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "When do I come?"

"You can come any time each day, I _do_ have the energy…" he winked, and left. Laughing in triumph, Kerry collapsed onto the bed, looking at the money. No later than a minute that Mehjen charged in kicking the door open.

"Will you fucking leave me alone?!" Kerry screamed, throwing a broken bottle at him. (No, that is not alcohol, and don't ask me…)

"Here comes the crab!" he cried, squatting and holding his arms up, each in a Z-shape. After that, he squat-walked towards her, who pulled out an M9 Beretta.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" she shouted. Knowing that the odds are against him, Mehjen stopped…and let himself fall on his butt. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you leave me alone!"

"That's no way to treat a man, eh?" he chuckled. "After all, it isn't fair to me, a miner, that the owner there gets better treatment then me…"

"If they have the money, they can have their way with me, but now I'm taken!" she growled.

"Aww, I'm a bit late to the party then, eh?" he laughed. Now disgusted, she shot him right in the arm.

"OW! Bitch!" he screamed, clutching his arm. "You need to learn good manners young lady!"

"Don't talk to me like that, I can easily put a bullet in your head!" she warned. "My brother happens to be in the US Special Forces, he trained me to use pistols"

"That's nice…and if I remember your time with James…your gonna need to go in three…two…one…" he snickered. After that, a sharp tingling feeling erupted in her cheeks, followed by an intense wave of nausea in her stomach. Running like hell, she raced into the bathroom and retching can be heard afterwards. Using that time, Mehjen raced out the door, and drove his pick-axe into a little girl's head…

_Undisclosed Location, same planet…_

"Hmm…I wonder when the next flight to Earth will be…" Executioner sighed. He has just finished a soothing warm shower, and had his vest repaired by a machine that Leafgreen's sister created. Which he 'borrowed' from her. "Or…I could stay here a while…"

"Executioner…" a voice rang out. Quickly, he drew out one of his Berettas.

"Not one fucking move…" he warned. After investigating the silhouette, he discovered it was Painkiller, wearing a half-smile. "Oh…you…what do you want?"

"I've noticed your only focusing on the people the law enforcement goes after…" he began, walking towards him. "Why aren't you going after Tim? He started this war, and is getting innocent people killed; he's the one you should be executing…"

"I know that, but I don't have an exact location fix on him yet…" he explained. "When I do, I'll kill him…but until then, I need to do my job…"

"Yeah, your job is making every police-department in the _galaxy_ go after your ass…" Painkiller remarked. "Listen, if you join up with the doc, you'll get total immunity from the law. The only way you'll get slammed is if somebody has video proof of you doing a crime…"

"Which I'm not…I'm being the policeman that everybody needs. Not some doughnut eating fatso who lets the criminals have their way when payed right…" Executioner insisted. "The galaxy has a fucked up system, and is way too damn soft, I'm setting things straight…"

"Look…I know why you're doing this…it's because of a _Miss_ Leafgreen, right?" Painkiller began cautiously, knowing he's touching a red button. Without a reply, Executioner made shaky breaths, making gouges in the steel-table.

"They said they'd go after whom done it to her…but they didn't, instead, they just let them fucking get away…" he growled, close to losing it. "The system is fucked up, America is fucked up, the whole goddamned _galaxy_ is fucked up…"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there man, I was just making sure of something…" Painkiller touched his shoulder. "I promise, when she gets out of the hospital, I'll talk to Dr. Leafgreen. She's his sister ya know…"

"I know that…both of them may be arguing like no tomorrow over small things…but he's been there at that time, like a true brother…" he smiled, calmed down. "Not only that, but he's like me: creating a system where the good people are safe, instead of being protected by loopholes…"

"Uhh, creating a system? Last I checked, you were just killing a whole damn load of criminals…" Painkiller got confused by that.

"Same thing…" he shrugged.

_Aguda, Portugal_

"The Portuguese are on the run doctor!" First Officer Garun reported to Leafgreen at the command vehicle nestled at the fish market. "Aguda is ours!"

"Excellent, and I've received word that the Americans have taken Lisbon as well, the invasion is going as planned…" he chuckled, looking over projection of a topographic map of Portugal. "Let's move over to IP1 and move up to the northern Spanish Coast, the Americans will move south and move in there…"

"Sir…" Garun saluted.

_The Hospital, Hyglokia_

"William…can I talk to you for a second?" Stitch asked his son, motioning for him to come to the hallway.

"Sure…I'll be back in a sec sweet…" he kissed his fiancée and moved out with him.

"Listen…I've been thinking, maybe I shouldn't have placed you as High Commander of the guard…" Stitch scratched his head.

"Now you get it…" Will rolled his eyes. "What, you placing me as High Chief of Law Enforcement now?"

"No!" he said quickly. "How would you like to command the Royal Navy?"

"You…serious?" William's eyes lit up. "For real?!"

"Yeah…you've been very intelligent on ship designs, tactics and command…" he nodded. "Your more than qualified for it…"

"Sure! I'd love to!" William hugged Stitch tighter than ever.

"Good…you'll start tomorrow…" Stitch choked. "That is…if you don't strangle me…"

"Sorry…" Will gave an embarrassed smile.


	24. The Creator and Son

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twenty Four: The Creator and Son…

"Doctor, Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Louis wishes to speak with you…" Colonel Jhakira Unahash spoke to the doctor, his cyan-fur matted from the heat of the command vehicle.

"Oh! I'll be right there…" Leafgreen said, getting up with a grunt. Navigating through the tight corridor of the vehicle, he arrived at the Comm chair, tapping a command at the holographic display, bringing up a square-jawed African-American.

"Doctor…" John gave a nod. "Your forces are proceeding ahead of schedule…please slow down, we're running into some tight resistance here…"

"Got it…need any support? Your just three kilometers away…and my vehicles are built to withstand a lot of terrain hazards…" Andrew offered with a returning nod.

"I'm sure we can handle it, just minutemen and improvised vehicles…" the American shook his head. "Just slow down for us…"

"Alright, we'll set up camp here and wait for ya, the rendezvous is just a klick away from us…" the doctor ended the call shortly afterwards, and returned to his command chair. "I didn't think we make this kind of progress! I'll tell ya that colonel…"

"Yeah, it surprised a lot of us…including me" he chuckled. "Oh yes, Stitch's forces have moved from New York to Ireland. He'll keep the UK busy for us…"

"Great! The push will be much easier now!" Leafgreen cheered. "Colonel, inform the men we will be setting up camp here and a battalion will be sent to Lieutenant Commander John's location for backup…"

"Yes Doctor!" Jhakira saluted.

_Boston, Massachusetts of United States_

George sat in a leather chair reading a novel of some kind, situated in front of a window-wall overlooking the city, the time at midnight. Outside, a group of religious zealots are ready to burst in, SMG's at the ready.

"Alright, let's put this heretic in his rightful place…in _hell_…" the leader growled, pulling back on the charging handle. Giving a slight nod, one of the militia positioned himself in front of the door and kicked it down, making a loud crash.

"What the fuck?!" George bolted upwards and spun to the source of the crash, only to see outdated weapons pointed at him.

"God doesn't want fags in this world, and we're his enforcers…" the leader hissed. George made a whimper and stepped back, but when he thought they were about to fire, one of the soldiers screamed. Blood exploded out of him and soaked everyone and everything around him, his body cut vertically in half. Instantly after, another went down, his face ripped off and neck torn out.

"God doesn't want fags eh?" someone said darkly with a gruff voice. A human, wearing a slouch-style hat with a black trenchcoat and wire-framed sunglasses, was looking out the window, hands dripping blood that weren't his. "And what convinced you that was what he said?"

"The rightful passages within the holy book, that's what convinced us!" the leader shouted, bringing the barrel of his P-90 up to bear at the intruder.

"Strange…I don't remember the bible saying anything about that…just the words 'love thy neighbor and love thyself,' those are the words in the basic passages, correct?" the man turned around, grinning, revealing razor-sharp teeth…shark-like teeth.

"Kill this heretic!" the leader shrieked. The remaining militia fired their old weapons at the man, who merely took all the bullets, body imitating spasms with each hit, his grin still there. After a minute, he slumped down against the window, blood everywhere around him and darkening a portion of the window.

"Now…where were we?" the leader brought out a Colt M1911 pistol and aimed it at George's face, who stumbled backwards and whimpered. A sadistic laugh rang out, quiet at first, but growing in volume.

"You blind, misguided idiots…" the voice taunted. "Bullets cannot harm me…nothing can!"

"Show yourself!" the leader was on the edge, sweat dripping down his face. Some kind of noise started to fill the room, and it was revealed that all the blood the man lost was literally flowing back into him. Some crawling up his body, others flowing through the air and entering the bullet wounds.

"Worms cannot kill a monster…it takes a _man_ to kill a monster…" he began, grinning evilly, shifting into a Trog with black fur and ruby-red eyes. "And you…are just worms ripe for the bird to eat…"

The militia, eyes widening with each second, screamed and ran away, only for the door to shut.

"This is the part where you close your eyes George…" the Trog/human/monster grinned at him, then licked his lips and lunged. George did just that…and heard every agonizing scream, shriek, bone crunch and body-tissue being munched on…

_Undisclosed location…_

"Sir…America is defeated, has been instituted a new leader, and is now working with the Syndicate to defeat Europe…" a masked Trog bowed in front of his leader.

"No, no…this is all wrong…everybody should have beaten the shit out of each other!" the white-furred Trog nearly screamed, throwing a collection if wine bottles and glasses down to the ground with one strong sweep of an arm. "That's it…if you want to have fun, you are supposed to do it yourself…prep the men! We're going on the offensive…this time…ourselves!"

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier bowed again and ran out of the throne room…

_Boston…_

Nerfrachtan sat on the roof of a glass-paneled skyscraper, staring down the scope of an M82 Barrett .50 cal Anti-Material sniper rifle, watching his father do his usual thing with the zealots. He didn't think at first that this person would be his father, but after spending a little time, something about him told Nerfrachtan that he wasn't of this dimension, that he had an aura of a deity around him. And at that point, Nerfrachtan called him a father, since something told him that he made him somehow, like…he created him…

_Nerfrachtan…I sense someone else, yet I don't see him, can you find him?_ his father spoke to him telepathically.

_I'm sure I will father…_ he replied. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he discovered a new aura, telling him that the person is hiding…in the closet. _In the closet father…_

Looking through the scope again, his father pulled out one of his famous Enforcer pistols, a 15 in. barreled pistol with his invention, a .780 Hammer round, too much for a human, and hard to master for a Trog. Aiming it, he shot a round into the closet, tearing a gaping hole into it and completely pulverized the stomach of the man who hid in there…

_In the penthouse…_

George sat horrified at the bloodshed that erupted in his apartment during his trip in Boston. A human, who had shifted into a Trog, had brutally massacred the religious zealots…the ones who tried to kill him.

"W-who are y-you?" George stuttered, petrified beyond belief.

"Andrew is the name…but I prefer to be called…Haji Phantom…" he grinned again.

"H-how did you know my name…?" he continued, getting up slowly and shaking badly.

"It's…complicated…" he replied, his grin reduced to a half-smile, putting away his pistol.

_Out of Nowhere by Jimmy Sommers plays_

"Well…umm…" George didn't know what to say, since he was too afraid to upset him and make him suffer like the zealots did. "Uhh…"

"C'mon now…nothing _you_ will say will anger me…you're not violent or evil like those men are…" Haji grinned again, this time out of amusement, instead of a blank grin.

"Mmm…" he just whimpered in his throat, sweating. Haji gave a sympathetic smile and walked over to him. George stepped back fearfully when Haji extended his arm outwards.

"C'mon…I won't hurt ya…" he chuckled. George, biting his lip, tenderly took the monster's hand and was slowly escorted out of his apartment.

"So…what is your real form? I mean, I saw you switch from human to Trog and…" George asked, but trailed off.

"As long as I am here, I have no form…I simply am…" Haji said, bobbing his head to an unknown song. "So…I'm guessing you are gay? Correct?"

"Mm…yes, I am…" he nodded slowly. Haji gave an understanding nod and continued to escort him. George's eyes trailed downwards and landed at Haji's loins.

_Ding-ding…Ding-ding!_

"Like what you see?" Haji grinned. George yelped in his throat and looked back up, going stiff throughout his body. "Aww, don't be like that, I don't mind…"

"Just…why are you here? That's what I want to know!" George demanded, desperately changing the subject.

"Setting things right…setting things back on track…" he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…ya know the war here? Well…Tim, a governor for the Trog Empire is the one responsible here…and he is about to launch an attack on every major population center throughout the galaxy…he's not supposed to do that…he's supposed to sit back and watch everything until the Trog Empire is the only one standing….then he'll brutally crush them with his newfound might…"

"But…why not stop him? Like…stop him outright?" George asked, aghast.

"Then the story will end there…bit of a cliché if you ask me…" Haji shrugged, taking out a Cherry-flavored Tootsie Pop and inserting it in his mouth. "I mean…a bad guy starts all kinds of shit…the heroes realize he's the real enemy after fighting each other blah blah…goes out and stops him and the galaxy is saved…kinda dull if ya ask me…"

"So…why are you here?" George asked again.

"Well…since Tim isn't going to fill his part in the story…I might as well replace him…" Haji grinned.

"Story? What do you mean 'his part in the story?" George demanded, getting angry. "You said he's not doing what he is supposed to do and you're taking his place for the time being! What's going on here?"

"Ohh…that's why I said it's complicated…" he continued to grin. "Let's just say…me and my son are…_higher-beings_…"

"What do you mean…?" George still wasn't satisfied with his answers.

"Father…" Nerfrachtan appeared, smiling. "The city is quite teeming with life…may I go to a club?"

"You may…" Haji nodded. "Before you do…get George here to understand that what he's learning is too complicated…"

"Of course…" Nerfrachtan smiled again, and walked over to George. Now…George thought that Haji in his Trog form was a hunk…but Nerfrachtan takes the cake! His muscles…his caring face…

"I think Georgie here is takin a likin to ya" Haji's continued grin is wider, displaying his shark-teeth like a museum exhibit. George made a startled grunt, and blushed like a rose. Nerfrachtan made an amused smile and gave a small chuckle.

"So…uhh, what are we gonna do?" George smiled, changing the subject quickly.

"I suggest we make a stop at the local armory…ya know, to get some weapons…" Nerfrachtan shrugged.

"You guys do that…me, I'm starting to get a little hungry…how bad is the crime here?" Haji grinned, liking his top-lip slowly.

"Uhh…usually hear it on the news once a day…" George shrugged nervously.

"Excellent…" he chuckled sinisterly. "You two relax and have fun…I'm gonna get a bite…" and with that, he vanished with a twirl of his trenchcoat.

"So George…" Nerfrachtan began, putting an arm around him. "Know any good clubs?"


	25. The Final Storm

Rise of an Empire

Chapter Twenty Five: The Final Storm

A green-furred Turogian wearing a leather jacket with jeans sat in a black cargo-truck, cheek in his hand, tapping a musical rhythm with his other hand. A beeping sound emerged in his pants, causing him to lean back a bit, and fish out a square mobile-Instant Messaging device. Flipping the cover up, a message appeared on the screen in military-green. **It is almost time, be ready.**

**Package is in place at target destination, I am more than ready.** He responded.

"Excuse me sir…" a human police officer appeared suddenly, holding a flashlight by his head a bit. "This section is unauthorized parking, please move the vehicle or I will have to write you a fine…"

"Oh, sorry officer" the Turogian gave a sheepish grin and started the engine. After the officer walked away, he slowly moved in towards an illuminated clearing by an abandoned warehouse. He didn't think it would matter, Seattle will be destroyed with the signal…especially when it is almost midnight…

XX

"Person of interest has moved the vehicle inside the clearing of the destination…" FBI Agent Yuri Jarkhov, a blue-furred Turogian radioed on his watch-disguised communicator. "The back of the vehicle is wide open…"

"Copy…moving in" his partner, a human female named Carmen de la Juarvez responded, disguised as a warehouse employee. Walking briskly and calmly, she approached the vehicle and miraculously opened the back without alarming the driver. "Uhh, Yuri…package identified…"

"What is it?" he replied, a harmless burning sensation welling up in his chest.

"Improvised Nuclear Device…my spectacle HUD is detecting harmless-level radiation…" she reported, somehow keeping her cool. The device is improvised, a large C4 device wired to a metallic-blue barrel.

"Ok…remember, you were on the Los Angeles Bomb-Squad Division, this is the same thing…only trickier if I am guessing correctly…" Yuri said, after taking a nervous, quick deep breath.

"Keep me covered, I am moving in to defuse…" Carmen gulped, taking silent steps. Yuri didn't need to say anything, as Blackwater USA troops are stationed in the bushes, M4's and G36's aiming at the vehicle.

XX

**It is time, arm the bomb.** A message said after another beeping. Giving a triumphant chuckle, he opened the door and proceeded to the hold of the vehicle. He failed to notice the red dot fixed on his back. He discovered the door open, and was popped in the knee cap by a soldier with a suppressor added on.

**Compromised, FBI discovered me!** He messaged quickly and then destroyed the device before he was arrested…

XX

"Damnit…" Tim scowled, flipping the cover back down after reading the last message. "Well…it's just Seattle, all the other targets are going as planned…" he looked over a map of North America, with red pins dotting every major city…

XX

Haji, finished drinking the blood of a Mafia-member, was hit by a flash of images. Ones of Tim…

_Shit, New York is going down…I need to get Nerfrachtan and George out of here!_ He realized, slipping into the darkness as a SWAT team barged in, guns to bear and screaming orders…

XX

"So…you likin' New York?" George smiled, chin resting on his hands cupped together.

"Mmm…so far, yeah" Nerfrachtan nodded, taking a sip of a Piña Colada. "I didn't know you love Pink Squirrels…"

"It's the ice cream and Crème de Cacao that gets me" he giggled, taking a sip of the cocktail.

"Nerfrachtan…" Haji appeared, literally popping up from the floor beside them. "George, you two need to get out of here…_now_"

"Oh c'mon! Just because this is a gay bar doesn't mean that this is off-limits!" George gave him a stern look, crossing his arms.

"No! Listen to me! New York will be destroyed in a minute, we need to leave" Haji replied sharply.

"How can it be destroyed? I mea-"

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" Nerfrachtan nodded, standing up.

"W-what? You're just…up and leaving, just like that?!" George raised his voice. "Don't you want to know why?"

"If father says, we do it…" Nerfrachtan glared. George kept his mouth shut from that look, and backed off a bit.

"Okay, no more chit-chat, we leave, _now_" Haji wrapped both of them with his arms and they found themselves nearly two kilometers away from the city, few of the skyscrapers visible from the lights emitted in the buildings. Almost instantaneously, everything blinded them with an insanely bright light, followed by a powerful shockwave that almost deafened their ears and threw them back nearly five meters. Shellshocked, George managed to stand up first and witnessed the greatest attack in Earth's history…

XX

"Lieutenant…" Doctor Leafgreen began, hailing Lieutenant Commander Jonathan of the USMC 7th Marine Expeditionary Unit. "My forces have set up camp now, and I've sent in the 2nd Tank Army to assist you…"

"Greatly appreciated doctor…I'll send them back immediately when things cool down…" the commander smiled.

"I'll be waiting…" Leafgreen said, cutting the transmission.

"Doctor!" a female Syndicate soldier rushed, saluting. "I just got bad news…"

"What is it?" Leafgreen crossed his arms.

"There was a nuclear attack on North America…every major city except Seattle and Portland are destroyed…" she reported. Leafgreen just stood there, silent. Tom, who had just arrived and heard the news, spotted Andrew's fists quivering.

_I can't escape this hell…  
So many times I've tried…_

"Inform the American commanders…" Leafgreen said shakily. "ASAP…"

"Yes doctor…" she nodded solemnly. After she left, Tom cautiously approached Leafgreen, being careful not to make him snap.

_But I'm still caged inside…  
Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!_

"Umm…dad? You okay?" Tom began quietly, now only a few feet away from him. Leafgreen just breathed hard, all the way until it sounded like a panting of deep breaths through his nose.

"No! I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY!" he snapped, screaming. "I JUST HEARD MY HOME WAS FUCKIN' INCINERATED AND I HAVE NO FUCKIN' IDEA WHO DID THIS, THE EURO'S CAN'T DO THIS BECAUSE THEY'RE STOCKPILES HAVE BEEN DISPOSED OF DECADES AGO, AND THE REMNANTS OF JACK'S FANATICS ARE EITHER INCARCERATED OR KILLED!" when he was finished, he held Tom by the tuft of fur on his neck and brought him to the rim of his helmet.

_So what if you can see  
The darker side of me…_

_No one will ever change this an-i-mal I have be-come  
And we believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal_  
_This animal x2_

Tom just stared back at him, scared speechless. He has never seen him act like this before, not even Jumba's death had made him act like this. He believed Andrew will bounce back, just like he did with Jumba, it's just going to take longer. Leafgreen took a long, deep breath and slowly released Tom, who was slightly shaking from the ordeal.

"I want the flag half-raised, in condolences to those lost…" he ordered sadly.

"Y-yes sir…" Tom nodded, relieved to leave him alone for now.

_I can't escape myself…  
So many times I've lied…  
But there's still rage inside…_

XX

Staff Sergeant Harin Juhklo tapped his claws on his right leg, encased by the latest version of the Stitch-class Power Armor. The Harkhin YMNU-1825 dropship, armed with four 20mm cannons utilizing High-Explosive-Plasma-Slugs (HEPS), three .50 caliber heavy-machine guns and a YHN-987 15mm Grenade Launcher at the rear, approached their 'drop-zone', the outskirts of what remained of New York City. He scratched his neon-green furred forehead and brought out his N65 .30-06/Plasma cal Assault Rifle. The weapon was sleek but slightly bulky in design, and it was fed by a drum-magazine inserted horizontally above and slightly farther than the grip, which used a P90 style, also being highly flexible for conversion from an A-R, to a Machine-Gun, and finally an Improvised-Sniper-Rifle. The downside is that it leaves a highly visible tracer when the rounds are fired, so the shooter must stay mobile, or he'll be discovered.

"Approaching Drop-Zone, standby for procedure…" the pilot radioed them. The seats they were on whirred to life, and slowly spun them upside-down and moved them towards the 14ft. of empty space in front of them. After they were still, the floor opened up sideways with a slight groan, exhibiting the gray atmosphere and charred landscape.

"Alright boys! Remember, this is _strictly_ search-and-rescue! Encounter any hostiles, be it outside forces or raiders, shoot when attacked!" Harin's squad leader, 1st Lieutenant Gedafar, shouted above the loud vacuum of air.

"Alright, initiating drop…" the pilot hit a pattern on the holographic keyboard in the top-right corner of his eye and the squad was shot out of their seats.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!" one of Harin's squadmates screamed in joy, as their altitude was dropping fast. They were at 13,456 feet…now 11,926.

"Brake on my mark!" Gedafar ordered.

10,726…  
9,624…  
8,267…

"NOW!" he quickly spread his arms and legs out and made his body parallel to the landscape and his speed crunched dramatically. The squad followed suit and were merely gliding down, feet aimed at the ground and fists raised high.

_BAM!_ They made impact, and came out of their small craters unharmed, their Orbital-Drop and Shield-Fabricators (ODSF) protecting them from burning up in the air and being squished to a pancake when landing.

"Alright everybody…" Gedafar walked to their regroup-point and pulled back the charging handle of his rifle. "Let's find some survivors…humanity is known to survive _anything_…"

END ACT II

Copyright(s)

Animal I Have Become lyrics = Three Days Grace


End file.
